Babysitter With Fangs
by DDreads
Summary: Eric has been assigned a task that even he knows nothing about in his 1,000 years.  He finds himself enlisting the help of his favorite telepathic barmaid.  Set after Season 3 ends.  OOC AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eric sat on his throne watching the pathetic fang bangers groveling for attention. He had kicked away a few brave enough to come close enough to him. The smell was wretched. He could not think of anything worse in his existence and he had lived a 'very' long time. He saw two young women who could hardly be of age to be in the bar sitting at a table not far from him. They had been giving him very clear looks of desire and he knew with one flick of his hand he could have both in his office at the same time for both blood and pleasure.

However it did not seem to give him much pleasure anymore. Feeding was not the same as it use to be. Pam had been giving him hell for it too. He had tried to humor her and had tried to have a fang banger each night in his office for feeding. A few times he just glamoured them to think he fed and had sex with them and he would send them away. Pam would just get more and more angry. She knew his thoughts were stuck on a spunky telepathic barmaid.

Eric was lost in his thoughts of Sookie when he realized the bar had become dead silent. The music that was the only sound quickly was turned down and Eric looked up to see Pam walking towards him with some vampires he recognized from New Orleans in tow. As they approached the vampires moved apart and the Queen stood there. Eric quickly stood and bowed to her majesty. The other vampires in the room also quickly bowed to show their loyalty and respects. The humans in the room were not sure what was going on but they knew the young woman standing amidst the vampires must be someone of importance to have even the mighty Viking bowing to her.

"Eric, I see you are hard at work as usual entertaining the vermin!" the Queen deadpanned.

"Sophie-Ann, I did not expect you this evening. I assure you, had I known you would be making an appearance I would have arranged something special for you." Eric replied smoothly. He did not address her as Queen in front of so many humans as it was custom to keep the humans out of their political positions whenever possible.

"No matter, I come because I have an assignment for you. It is of great importance and secrecy. I require someone with great strength to protect a potential business partner's personal interest. He has reason to believe someone or ones is after what is his and he has asked me to protect what he considers most precious. He assures me if I can keep what is his safe for the next 3 days and nights then he and I can begin our negotiations. I don't think I have to explain to you how important it is to me that my negotiations go well?" The Queen leered.

"I understand. I will not fail. You can count on me." Eric replied.

"Good, now before I leave, can you tell me if there is anyone worth my time here for a bite?" The Queen smiled as she cast her eyes about and searched the humans who had silently stood at the sidelines watching them.

Eric quickly looked to the table with the two young women and motioned for them to join him. As the two ladies joined them, the Queen smiled and introduced herself as a wealthy vampire from New Orleans. The girls were immediately swept up in her charms and before they even knew what was happening, the Queen ushered them back to Eric's office for some privacy.

Eric remained out front and had the music returned to full volume and with the nod of his head, several vampire underlings began to mingle in the human crowd openly flirting for attention. Quickly the humans forgot about the interruption to their night and were once again enthralled by the vampires in their presence. Eric sat on his throne to wait for the Queens return. He only hoped she did not shed too much blood in his office. He had already replaced the carpet in his office once this month. The smell from their sex was going to be hard enough to get rid of.

An hour later Eric saw the Queen returning from his office. He quickly moved from his seat to meet her by the bar. "I hope you found your visit to my bar 'fulfilling'?" Eric asked.

"Oh yes, quite." The Queen remarked as she wiped a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth. "Now if you will follow me to my car, you can take possession of your charge." Without further word the Queen began to walk to the exit and her guards followed her.

'Charge' Eric thought. Great, he was put in charge of protecting someone not something. Just great, it was probably some sniffling little pet that needed to be put in her or his place. He could just imagine all the whining he would have to suffer through the next 72 hours.

Eric followed and was a bit surprised when the driver opened the trunk and began removing bag after bag. It did not appear to be the normal luggage one would take on a trip. He saw bags of bedding and the most oddest of supplies. Just when he was about to question these things he heard a rough vampire voice from behind say "Here."

Eric turned and a teacup human, surely not old enough to even stand was shoved into his hands. Still holding the infant out front of his body he was stunned into silence. He had a thousand questions but before he could get his wits about him everyone had loaded back into the Queens car and she had rolled her window down to look at him.

"Keep him safe for the next 72 hours Northman. Do not let me down. Drexler said if any harm came to his son he would seek vengeance. I don't think that will stop at just who is after this infant." The Queen warned.

"Your majesty? I can't take care of a child. There are some things that are even beyond me." Eric replied.

"Then I suggest you find some help. Some day help as the child will not sleep all day." She remarked. "Oh, before I forget, make sure the help is flame retardant, Little Drex gets a bit sparky when he is upset." And at that last comment the Queen closed the window and the car pulled out of the parking lot.

Eric stood there with the baby held out from his chest just dangling in the air. _Just great, now what was he suppose to do._

As Eric stood there contemplating his options, Pam joins him in the parking lot. "Well, well, well, what have you got there?" Pam teases.

"Don't start Pam. You know there is no way to turn down the Queen's orders. I guess we are stuck with him for the next three days." Eric sighed.

"We? I don't think so. She did not task me with this assignment." Pam snapped.

"Well as your maker I can order you to do whatever I want so you best just try to make the best of this." Eric still held the silent baby as the boy just stared at the mighty Viking vampire. Eric turned and handed the baby to Pam.

"What? I can't hold it. Oh My God! It reeks. It is disgusting." Pam continued to make retched sounds and snarl her nose in disgust. As the baby began to cry, Eric quickly scooped up the bags of stuff in the parking lot and rush to put them in the trunk of his car. Everything did not fit so he found himself trying to shove some sort of tall chair into his backseat. He had just got everything in the car when he heard Pam's screams.

Eric rushed at vampire speed to the front parking lot to find the screaming baby in her hand shooting fireballs from his hands on either side of Pam. The infant did not have good aim yet so Pam was able to move and miss the child's attempts to burn her. Eric moved up behind the baby as quickly as he could and took the child from behind. Pam immediately rushed to get behind Eric out of harms way. Eric pulled the baby to his chest prepared to grasp his arms and prevent further damage when the baby gurgled and cooed and looked up in Eric's eyes. He stopped crying and throwing balls of fire.

"Well, I guess I am off baby duty then. Have fun. I have a bar to run for the next three days." With that, Pam walked into the bar and left Eric and Drex alone in the empty parking lot.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_I have been so delighted at the response to the first chapter. I think we all agree this looks to be a lot of fun. I will try to come up with lots of funny experiences for our "first time" babysitter…._

Chapter 2

Sookie walked in through the backdoor of the house and sighed with relief. She was so glad to be home. She had worked the last six days in a row and she was so looking forward to her next few days off. She did not have any plans except to keep her feet up and lounge around the house. Sookie went into her bedroom and peeled her clothes off and kicked her shoes off as she made her way to the bathroom. She turned the water on for the shower and removed the last of her clothes as she waited for the water to warm up from her old hot water heater.

Just as Sookie lifted her first leg into the shower she heard a pounding on her front door. Who could that be at this hour? Or what could that be, she muttered to herself. She only knew of one creature that kept such nocturnal hours. Sighing in exasperation she turned the water off and quickly wrapped herself in a robe. Experience had taught her that vampires do not give up and go away.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when she opened her front door. She had seen a lot over the past few months but even this was beyond her the scope of her mind. Standing on the porch of her southern homestead was the mighty Viking Vampire Sherriff. That was not the shocking part, it was the small bundle in his arms that had stunned her speechless.

"I need your help." Eric stated flatly as Sookie continued to stare at the pair speechless. The baby appeared to be enamored with Eric and was staring up into his face and cooing and gurgling as if trying in earnest to speak to the mighty vampire.

"Can we come in?" he asked.

"Sure, sorry, I am just at a loss here. Eric you can come in. Um, Eric, where did you get that baby?" Sookie seemed to panic a moment as she thought of something "Eric, where is this baby's mother? Did you do something to her?"

"No, of course not! What kind of vampire do you think I am that I would attack and harm someone with an infant and then TAKE the infant?" Eric retorted a bit hurt by her comment.

"I am sorry Eric. It is just…seeing you here with…..I just…." Sookie stammered trying to get her wits about her. "I just don't understand. What is going on?"

Eric let out an unnecessary sigh as he dropped the couple of bags on his shoulder still carrying the baby in his arms. The baby had one hand fisted into Eric's hair and with the other he was trying to jam his little fingers up Eric's nose. Eric just stood there and didn't seem to mind. Sookie began to giggle as she watched.

"I don't think there is anything funny here. What are you laughing at?" Eric replied harshly, obviously a bit upset by the situation.

In between fits of giggles, Sookie tried to get a hold of herself to ask the million dollar question. Finally she was able to get it out. "Eric, why do you have a baby?"

"It is a long story, but the jest is that the Queen has assigned me to keep the child for 3 days and nights and protect it from some foreseen attackers." Eric explained.

Sookie immediately stopped giggling. "Wait. You mean to tell me someone is after this baby and of all the places in Louisiana you show up on my door. You don't think that me being attacked by a serial killer, nearly raped, kidnapped, almost blown up, staked, locked in a trunk with a starving vampire, and beaten to near death by Were's wasn't enough for me. You had to bring more 'Danger' my way. Gee, Thanks Eric, how thoughtful."

"Sookie, I did not know where else to go. I needed someplace safe that Drexler's enemies may not know about. I also need help with the baby and not just anyone can help. The baby is part demon so I need someone who understands the supernatural world and can keep it secret. Most importantly I need someone who can be up with the baby in the daylight hours since I can not. I need to arrange for a few Were's to protect the house during the day and I thought that you would be an excellent excuse for needing protection as you always seem to find trouble." Eric teased.

Sookie did not look pleased. She crossed her arms across her chest and gave Eric a very determined stare. "Why not get one of your waitresses or your day man to do the job, you could always glamour them after to forget all of this?"

"It is too dangerous. You don't understand this baby is not a normal human child. He doesn't like many people. He and Pam instantly did not hit it off and he did not like Ginger or the other three waitresses when I tried before I left the bar to come here. Sookie, I know he will like you because every Supe likes you. It's a given." Eric tried to butter her up in his weird insulting way.

"Eric, all babies fuss and cry at first, you have to give it some time. I am sure the child would like them if you gave them a bit of time to adjust." Sookie replied calmly.

"But I don't think the bar would have survived." Eric muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Sookie asked as she finally approached the baby in Eric's arms smiling as she came forward. The little one stopped poking at Eric and turned to look at Sookie. He gave a loud squeal and girgle then tried to wiggle out of Eric's arms as he reached for Sookie.

Sookie took him in her arms and began to talk sweetly too him and nuzzle him to her. Little Drex took to Sookie immediately just like Eric said. All Supe's love Sookie!

"What's his name?" Sookie asked.

"Drex"

"Drex. So tell me Drex, did Uncle Eric take good care of you?" Sookie cooed to the infant who looked totally enamored with Sookie. She carried him over to the couch and sat down and turned to the side so she could lay him out on the couch beside her. She carefully unsnapped his outfit in the center and stuck her finger in between the diaper and his skin near his bottom.

"What are YOU doing?" Eric asked.

Sookie looked up into Eric's shocked face and only giggled. "Calm down Eric. I am only checking his diaper to see if he needs changed."

"Changed into what?" Eric asked, obviously clueless.

"I mean to see if he has a wet diaper and needs it changed silly. Don't you know anything about babies?" Sookie asked with a bit of mirth.

"No, when I was human the men did not spend anytime with the children until they were old enough to hold a sword then we began our teachings. Before that time the children were tended to by the women." Eric calmly replied as he leaned over to watch Sookie continue to unsnap the legs of the sleeper to free the baby from waist down. She then dug in the bags to pull out a new diaper and a tub of wet cloths. She removed the diaper and placed the new diaper under the baby and wiped him clean then quickly pulled the sticky tapes at the sides to refasten the new diaper. She then put the baby back into his sleeper and snapped him back up.

Sookie then took the baby back into her arms and asked Eric to bring the bags to the kitchen. After he deposited the bags on the kitchen table he informed Sookie there were more in the car and before she could say anything he quickly went to retrieve the other bags and items.

Eric returned to see Sookie sorting through the bags and pulling out items and stacking them on her kitchen counters. Seeing Eric return Sookie quickly took in what he had returned with.

"Great, open the highchair and set it up by the table." Sookie told Eric.

Eric just stood there staring at the items in his arms, not sure exactly what a High Chair was. Sookie snorted in exasperation and pointed to the large bulky item he had forced into the back seat of his car. It took Eric a few minutes but he figured out how to open and set the chair up and lock the legs in place.

Sookie immediately slipped the infant into the chair and buckled him in with a belt then snapped the front platter to the front. Drex immediately began to slap the table and babble continuously in an indiscernible language. Sookie then moved over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a jar and spoon and came back to sit in front of the baby. She opened the jar and began to spoon the food into the baby's mouth.

Eric watched in awe as Drex eagerly opened his mouth for Sookie to feed him but yet he continued to blow imaginary bubbles and allow the food to dribble down his chin and drip onto the table. Drex then immediately slapped his hand into the dribbles and began to smear them eagerly on the table top.

"He is making a mess. Stop that. Don't do that." Eric ordered but the baby ignored him and continued to accept the spoons of food and play with the dribbles on the table.

"Eric you can't order him around, he is not one of your minions, he is just a baby. He doesn't understand what you are saying and to him this is fun." Sookie calmly replied as she continued to spoon the gooey contents of the jar into his mouth. "Come here and sit down beside him."

Eric sat down and then Sookie crammed the jar and spoon into his hands. "Why are you giving me this? You were doing just fine." Eric replied startled.

"Because you have to learn and I will have to sleep sometime. I found a list of instructions for his care in one of the diaper bags. It says he is on a late schedule and doesn't go to bed till 3am so you are going to have to do some of the work too as I will have to sleep sometime. According to the schedule he has his dinner at 1am then he has a bath and bottle and goes to bed about 3am and sleeps about 6-8 hours. He then rises at around 11am for breakfast and playtime. First nap is 3-5pm and then he wakes for lunch and then more playtime until about 9-11pm a second nap and then more activities, dinner, bath and bed. I think if we stick to the schedule he is used to it will be much easier for us to care for him." Sookie explained.

"Okay." Eric replied, obviously he was way out of his comfort zone and he was going to go along with whatever Sookie said. Sookie thought this was funny that the Big Viking Vampire Sherriff was submitting to her. Sookie fought to hide her giggle as she watched Eric try to convince Drex to open his mouth for the spoon of food.

"While you finish feeding him, I will go start the bath. When he is done eating, pull the table off the chair and set it on the dining table then unsnap him and bring him to the bathroom for his bath.

Sookie stood and walked off to start the bath. The entire time she imagined Eric trying to spoon feed the obviously full baby. She wondered how long before he realized it was hopeless to get Drex to eat any more.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Sookie had everything prepared for the bath, Eric had yet to arrive with the baby. Sookie walked back to the kitchen and saw the baby and Eric still there. The baby was obviously full and Eric was still trying to get him to eat. Eric's shirt was splattered with food and his arms were just as bad. Eric was trying to convince the baby to open up for the last few bites but Drex had other ideas. Each time Eric would lean forward with the spoon Drex would slap at the tray covered in drippings and splatter Eric causing him to jerk back. This would send the baby into a fit of giggles and cause even more spits of food to shoot toward Eric.

Sookie began to giggle and Eric turned to see her watching them from the doorway. "I don't think this is funny at all. Do you see the mess this little demon child has made? I wonder why people choose to have these little monsters if they have to deal with things like this." Eric just shook his head in frustration as he placed the spoon on the tray and put the lid back on the jar.

Sookie stepped forward and tried to open her mouth to warn Eric but Drex was faster. He immediately grabbed the sticky spoon in his chubby hand and began to swing it to and fro and splatter even more food on Eric. Eric quickly grabbed the spoon out of the small child's hand and said "NO!" firmly and loudly.

Drex stopped instantly and looked up at Eric. His bottom lip began to quiver and his entire body began to tremble then he opened his mouth to cry. Eric just stood there frozen in place looking at the baby as little Drex threw a full fledged temper tantrum and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What is wrong with him? Why is he screaming and crying like this?" Eric asked.

Sookie quickly walked past him and grabbed a small hand towel in the kitchen and wetted it to wipe down some of the food from the screaming child. The baby continued to cry and Sookie could see this was starting to upset the mighty Viking.

"Can't you make him stop? What is wrong?" Eric asked genuinely concerned.

"Eric, he is just a baby. You took the spoon from him and yelled at him and he is showing you he is not happy. He will stop in a minute when we take his mind off of what just happened. He is fine." Sookie soothed.

She had cleaned Drex enough to lift him out of the high chair. She carried him to the bathroom and Eric followed her like a puppy. Sookie thought this was a sight that Pam would surely have fun with if she could see.

Sookie kneeled down by the bathtub and laid the baby down on the rug to strip him of his sticky clothing and remove his diaper. Drex realized he was being stripped of his clothing and immediately began to settle down and kick his legs in excitement. Sookie scooped him up and sat him in the shallow tub and Drex began to kick and splash in the water. He was immediately happy and content and the big scary vampire also seemed to calm down at the peace. Sookie took a soft washcloth and soaped it up and began to wash the baby. She had put a couple of cups in the tub and the baby was having fun playing with them. Sookie took the small golden bottle of shampoo she had set on the tub edge and lathered up the baby's head and took one of the cups to gently pour water over the baby to rinse the shampoo. Eric just stood and watched the baby blow bubbles and rub the water from his eyes. When Sookie was done she sat back on the floor and just watched Drex continue to play in the tub.

"Are you done? What are you doing now?" Eric asked.

"He is clean, I am just letting him play for while and I am watching for him to show he is getting tired." Sookie replied.

Eric and Sookie watched little Drex play for about 20 minutes then Eric saw Drex begin to rub his eyes and whine a bit. Sookie grabbed a large towel and reached in the tub and pulled Drex up into her arms and began to wrap him in the towel. She rubbed and patted him dry then walked back to her bedroom and laid him on the bed. She told Eric to watch closely and she diapered and dressed him as she explained to Eric about the wipes, powders, and ointments. When Drex was dressed into a fresh sleeper she grabbed a large baby blanket and wrapped it gently around him and picked him back up.

"Follow me." Sookie said to Eric as she walked back to the kitchen. Sookie pointed Eric around the kitchen and guided him to make a bottle of milk and warm it in the microwave. She told him to shake it to spread the warm milk evenly in the bottle and to test it.

Drex began to babble and reach for the bottle in Eric's hands. Eric held the bottle out to the child and he quickly took the bottle and jammed it in his mouth. Sookie guided Eric back to the living room and gestured Eric to sit down. Once Eric sat she put the baby in his arms and wrapped the blanket around him. Eric held Drex as he drank his bottle clutched in one hand and rubbed his eyes with the other. Sookie turned to go back to the kitchen and Eric quickly asked "Where are you going?"

Sookie smiled. "I am going to clean the kitchen back up and then to clean up after his bath. Then I am going to bed."

"What am I suppose to do with him?" Eric gestured toward the very sleepy baby in his arms.

"By the time I am done cleaning he will be asleep and then you can lay him down to sleep for tonight. I need to get some sleep because when he wakes, I will be the only one awake in the day light hours to care for him. This is actually your shift but I have stayed up to help you." Sookie winked at Eric as she turned to take care of the mess.

When Sookie was done, she came back and made a pallet for the baby on the floor. She told Eric he could lay the baby there to sleep but to keep an eye on him in case he woke up and tried to venture around into something. Eric stood up and then gently placed the sleeping baby on the pallet and covered him with the blanket he was wrapped in. Sookie smiled at the tender sight.

Eric stood and still looking down at the baby said "I am going to call Pam and arrange for her to send some things over. I also am going to arrange for some day protection for you two while I am at rest tomorrow. I don't want to go far so I will make one of your other rooms light tight and stay there. Is there anything special that you think we need?" Eric asked Sookie.

"Just get plenty of blood for you, a few gallons of milk for the baby and a box of vanilla wafers. I think I have everything else we need here and it looks like they packed you all the baby supplies we could need." Sookie replied.

"Thanks for helping me Sookie. I knew I could count on you. I just have one question, how do you know what to do?" Eric asked.

"I have babysat before when I was young for some neighbors. They use to pay me $20 every weekend to babysit one night so the parents could go out. I loved it. It was the only time I could talk to someone and only pick up peaceful images and not hateful words and thoughts. Babies are gentle and usually full of wonder in their thoughts." Sookie reminisced.

"Well, trust me when I say I will pay you more than $20 a night for babysitting. I think you are worth far more than that." Eric leered at her. Go figure Eric would find some way to flirt with her even when arranging care for an infant.

"Good night Eric and thank you for offering to pay me even though I would have done this for free. He is such a sweet and beautiful child." Sookie smiled. She turned and went to her room for the night.

Eric quickly pulled out his phone to begin his calls.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys. I am working on Chapter 5 as we speak. I will try to finish so I can post that chapter tomorrow. I am trying to avoid too much boring baby care writing but I find that important to establish a routine with the baby. Eric is dead to the world in chapter 5 so I am missing my favorite character and trying to find something interesting for Sookie and Drex to do. Hope you enjoy Eric's first night with the baby, I think Sookie made it too easy for him, that gives him too much time to get into mischief….ha ha ha

Chapter 4

After Eric arranged for a few Weres to come watch the house from sun up to sundown, Eric walked into the spare room downstairs. There was one large window in the room so Eric took the bedspread off the bed and hung it over the curtain rod. He tucked the blanket behind a side chair and pushed it up to the wall to block the light from coming through one side. He then opened the closet door and trapped the blanket on the other side open and pressed to the wall and placed a footstool up against the door to keep it from shutting and releasing the blanket. It was not a great light tight job but it worked in a pinch. Just in case he would go to rest with a blanket pulled over his head and completely covering him for the day.

Eric looked around the room and looked at some odd knickknacks that must have been Sookie's when she was just a young girl. The room smelled heavily of cleaning products and Eric assumed this must be from the recent Maenad visit that ended up nearly tearing up her house. Sookie had obviously spent much time cleaning the house and scrubbing everything to remove any hint of the damage the creature had done to her house. Eric noticed many bare spots on the walls and shelves with very little on them and assumed that many of Sookie's belongings had been broken and discarded. At the end of these three days, Eric would make sure Sookie received a very nice payment and with that she could surely replace some of the things she lost with new nicer things. This put a small smiled on Eric's face. Sookie was not someone who would take handouts but this situation would offer him a wonderful excuse to help her out financially.

Bill Compton had never done anything to help her during their time together. He sure loved to puff up his chest and shout 'Sookie is mine.' But he never did anything to really show that he was taking care of her. Sookie would have never taken anything big or extravagant but Bill could have easily replaced small broken things or given her things she thought small but of a fine quality to really be something nice. Whether things for Sookie's home or clothing or jewelry for her. Sookie deserved so much more and if she were his she would not want for a single thing. Most vampires had acquired wealth and loved to spend on finer things. Sookie would want minimal and that would be no problem at all for Eric to provide but he would soon find a way to lavish her with much finer things. That he was sure of.

As Eric walked back into the hall he turned toward the closed bedroom door and had just placed his hand on the knob to gently open and peek in on Sookie when he heard a familiar car pulling down the lane towards Sookie's house. Eric turned and went to the front porch as Pam pulled to a stop and stepped out of her car.

"Did you get everything I asked for?" Eric asked.

"Of course. I may not do a lot of things Eric, but I certainly can shop, even if it is for human food." Pam snidely replied.

Eric stepped down and helped remove the bags from Pam's trunk and he walked into the house. Pam stopped to stand on the porch with a huff and Eric grinned to himself as he dumped the items on the kitchen table. He went back to take the remaining bags from Pam and left her on the porch to add them to the table with the other supplies. Returning to the front room Eric stood just inside the door and asked Pam how things went at the bar.

"After you and the little fire demon left, we managed to put out all the small fires without the vermin noticing. Business was as usual and there was a lot of buzz over the very young and beautiful vampire with all the muscle guards. That seemed to make up for your disappearance." Pam reported as she stood on the porch with one hand on her hip.

"I will not be there the next three nights so you may need to make arrangements for extra vampires or maybe a band to entertain the humans and keep the bar humming. I trust you can figure something out." Eric instructed.

"Yes Master. I will keep the bar running at full capacity as always. Don't you worry. You have smaller 'stinky' things to deal with." Pam giggled.

"Sookie and Drex get along perfectly. I knew she would be able to handle this superbly. They are both asleep and when I go to rest she will take over and handle things until I rise tomorrow evening all on her own. I have arranged for four Weres to watch the property on all sides so she should be fine for the day. Since she made such an impression with Herveaux's pack I requested their assistance with pay of course." Eric explained to Pam.

"What did you tell Herveaux to get him to agree?"

"I told him there was a threat to Sookie and that I was having her protected at night and I needed day protection because I was not sure yet who the threat was and if she was vulnerable at daytime or not. I told him that I should be able to resolve it in 3 or 4 days." Eric smirked.

"Clever. Make them think this is all for Sookie and not bring the demon baby into this at all. And who would question that Sookie was not in trouble again. She is a magnet for it as it is." Pam replied.

Eric smiled. "Yes, exactly! If I can just find a way to keep the baby's whereabouts a secret for the next 3 days then I think this will be an easy mission. However, I won't count on it."

"Well I will leave you to play house. You better hurry back in before the misses catches you not watching the baby and you end up in the dog house." Pam cackled and continued to laugh as she drove away.

Eric just shook his head and returned to the living room to check on the baby. The infant was still sound asleep so Eric sat in the chair opposite of him and began to check emails and make replies on his phone. When it came close to sunrise, Eric realized he did not want to leave the baby out here all alone. He was not sure what would happen if he awoke and Sookie was still asleep.

Eric gently picked up the child and tried not to jostle him so he would not awake. Eric carried the baby to Sookie's room and quietly opened the door. There was no light on in the bedroom, only the slight light from the moon that peeked through the curtains. Eric could see everything very clearly and he just stood for a moment taking in the view of Sookie asleep in her bed.

Sookie was lying on her side and her golden hair fanned out behind her on the pillow. She had one arm tucked up under her pillow and the other was draped over her side holding the blanket down at her waist. She appeared to be sleeping in a tank top without a bra and this alone made Eric come to attention. Eric wondered if she wore pajama pants or shorts under, or maybe just her panties. As his thoughts ventured to her other clothing the pressure in his jeans began to make him uncomfortable and he had to shift stance to get some relief.

Eric could hear her gentle breathing and her scent filled the room. Before he realized it he felt his fangs click down in hunger and arousal. Eric quickly shook it off and pulled his fangs back in. He could not instantly do anything about the massive hard on but he was trying to will that away also. Eric walked over to the side of the bed that Sookie was not sleeping on and he placed the child on the bed. He lifted the covers to tuck the baby under the covers with Sookie because he thought the infant may need the extra warmth. Eric could not resist but to glance under the covers as he tucked the infant into bed with Sookie. 'White lace panties' - Eric let out a low growl of arousal.

Eric stood their gazing at the two sleeping forms and began to wonder if the baby might fall off the bed. Eric did not know anything about babies but he did pick up on the fact that Drex loved to investigate new things and if he woke before Sookie what would keep him in the bed long enough for her to hear him and wake he wondered. Eric glanced around the room and saw nothing that he could block the side of the bed with. He then quickly and silently went to the kitchen and brought back a dining room chair. He put the chair up to the side of the bed with the back against the bed. He then went to retrieve two more chairs and made a cage like wall along the side of the bed. This did nothing for the foot of the bed but Eric only hoped that Sookie would wake from the baby's movements if he tried to venture so far.

Eric knew there was not much time before sunrise but he knew he would never have many opportunities such as this so he moved to the other side of the bed and reached his hand out to gently stroke Sookie's hair back from her head. Eric then ran the back of his knuckles down the side of Sookie's face until he reached the pulse point in her neck. He felt the steady pumping of blood and his fangs itched to pop. He gently ran one finger back up and over Sookie's chin to gently stroke her bottom lip. Her lips felt like satin to his finger and he remembered they felt even better to his lips. Eric remembered their kiss in his office for the thousandth time. Ever touch and sensation was engraved in his memory forever. Eric had spent many nights just thinking about that one kiss and realizing in all his thousand years as a vampire he had never felt anything so perfect than that one kiss.

Suddenly Sookie sighed and rolled her head over to face the ceiling. She licked her lips and said "Eric" very softly in her sleep. Eric's eyes flew up and his eyebrows nearly hit his hairline. "She was dreaming of him!' Eric could not believe that she had moaned his name very softly in her sleep. Eric broke out into a great big smile. Sookie would be his. He was sure of it now. If she was dreaming of him then she was interested in him and that is all he needed to work with. He was a master of pursuit and he would not let up on this particular little barmaid. She was spunky and a handful and he couldn't wait to have her in his grasp.

Unable to resist the urge, Eric bent over gently and kissed Sookie on the lips. He was careful not to wake her but as he slipped out of the room he whispered "Good night my future lover." And he closed the door.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me a few days to finish this chapter. I had my 18 month old nephew for a few days. Actually, he helped remind me what babies do so this might have given me the boost I needed. The action is about to pick up but I hope you all enjoy the slow parts too. Sorry no Eric this chapter, I missed him too. But sunset is approaching soon!

Chapter 5

Sookie woke to someone patting her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Drex sitting up in bed looking at her. "Good morning sweetie! Did you sleep well?"

Drex giggles and gurgles and flips away from her headed to the other side of the bed. Sookie quickly jumps to grab him and gets a hold of his ankle and pulls him back toward her before he fell headfirst off the bed. She notices that there seems to be a wall of chairs on the other side of the bed. She realizes Eric was trying to keep little Drex from venturing off the bed if she was not awake. 'That was very smart of him' Sookie thought. It warmed her to see him care enough to try to keep the little one safe. But then again if he brought him back to his Mama and Papa all bruised and cut up she was sure the damage to Eric would be far worse.

"Okay big boy. Let's go get you a clean diaper and some breakfast. How does that sound?" Sookie cooed as she pulled Drex into her arms for a warm hug. Drex put his head down on her shoulder and patted her back with one chubby little hand trying to hug her back.

Once in the kitchen Sookie set Drex up in his highchair and gave him some dry cheerios on his table. She peeled a banana and sliced bite size pieces into a small bowl she found in his diaper bag that had a suction cup on the bottom. Not sure if this would work but willing to give it a try, Sookie scooted some cereal out of the way to press the bowl down on the highchair table. Drex leaned over to peer in the bowl and reached one chubby hand into the bowl to try to grab a banana. He managed to get it into his mouth and his eyes got huge. He dug into the bowl with gusto and had banana pieces sticking to the back of his hand and was trying to suck them off.

Sookie just laughed at the sight and decided she best get her breakfast while she could. She started her coffee and popped a few pieces of bread into the toaster. Then she grabbed the butter and some fresh blueberry preserves from the fridge. Mrs. Fortenberry was always canning because she loved to do it and occasionally Sookie would pick the wild berries in the woods behind her house and around the graveyard and take them to Mrs. Fortenberry so she could enjoy some fresh fruit to can. She always brought Sookie a jar or two for her troubles and Sookie thought it was well worth it.

When the toast popped she spread some butter and preserves on it and placed them on a small plate. The coffee was almost done so she put the other things back up and went and grabbed a washcloth from the hall bathroom and wetted it so she would be ready to wipe up Drex when he was done demolishing his breakfast. The coffee was done and Sookie poured herself a cup and grabbed her saucer and took a seat at the table to watch Drex.

Drex finally tired of the mashed up banana pieces and was full of his cereal so he began to try to figure out how to get the bowl off the chair. He tried to pull with his hands but they were slimy from the bananas and kept slipping off. He then began to push but the bowl stayed firm. Sookie took her plate to the sink and came back to Drex with the wash cloth. She quickly wiped him up the best she could and then pulled him out of the sticky highchair. She carried him back to the living room and the pallet was still in the floor. She laid him down and removed the sticky sleeper and dirty diaper and gave him a good rub down with a baby wipe. She quickly put a diaper on him then rubbed him down with some baby lotion to make him smell nice.

Digging in one of the bags filled with clothing, she found a cute pair of jungle green shorts and a tan t-shirt with lions, tigers, and elephants on it. She dressed Drex then picked him up for another warm hug. Drex cooed and gurgled in her ear. Sookie then took Drex to her room and placed him on the bed as she quickly pulled some clothes on for herself. Twice she had to stop to pull Drex back from the edge but she managed to get herself together and pull her hair up into a ponytail.

She scooped Drex back up and took him back to the kitchen. She lifted the trash can off the floor and placed it up on the kitchen cabinet then put Drex in the floor. There was nothing he could get into now that the trash can was safely out of reach. She cleaned up the highchair as Drex had fun crawling around the kitchen under the table investigating his new surroundings. Just as she finished putting the highchair back to rights she heard someone knock at the front door.

Sookie picked up Drex and balanced him on one hip as she made her way to the front door. Sookie dropped her shields as she came into the living room to see if she could determine who was at the door. Sookie picked up a snarly brain just inside the woods edge at all four sides of her property. She decided those must be the protection that Eric put in place for Drex. As she came to the front door she plastered her crazy Sookie smile on her face because she had also picked up on who was just outside on her front porch.

"Hello Mrs. Fortenberry. What a pleasant surprise. Won't you come in out of that heat?" Sookie greeted and stepped back from the door to allow Mrs. Fortenberry to enter.

"It's hotter than Satan's housecat!" Mrs. Fortenberry replied as she came inside fanning herself dramatically. Sookie closed the door to keep the heat out and turned to face Mrs. Fortenberry.

"Well Sookie dear, who have you got there?" Mrs. Fortenberry smiled as she reached out to take the baby's small hand in hers and pretend to shake as in greeting.

"This is Drex. I am babysitting him for a friend." Sookie replied.

"Now I know every baby in these here parts and I don't reckon I have ever met Drex." Mrs. Fortenberry questioned.

Sookie knew she would not let up so she tried to add more information without telling the truth or lying. She was a Christian girl and she tried to not directly lie whenever she could. "Drex is from Shreveport. His parents don't live around these parts."

"Well he is cute as a bug's ear! Aren't you little man?" Mrs. Fortenberry continued to talk to Drex. Drex cooed and tried to jabber back to her. He then reached out and leaned forward wanting Mrs. Fortenberry to take him. Sookie was hesitant because she was not sure what might happen. She knew this baby was unusual but she did not know for sure what he could do. She could not think of an excuse that would appease Mrs. Fortenberry so she allowed her to take Drex. She kept a close eye on him nonetheless.

Mrs. Fortenberry carried Drex with her over to the couch and sat down with him. She continued to talk to him and ask him questions and enjoyed his babbles as he tried to talk to her. Sookie couldn't suppress a genuine smile because watching anyone play with a baby was touching.

"Would you like a glass of sweet tea?" Sookie asked, not forgetting her southern manners. Her Gran would roll over in her grave if she did not show hospitality to a quest.

"That would be lovely. I will just spend some time with this li'l man." Mrs. Fortenberry replied not taking her eyes off Drex. Drex was delighted with the attention and he was babbling non stop and his little eyebrows were shooting up and down trying to communicate with the older lady. Sookie smiled and thought he would probably grow up to be a chic magnet.

Sookie walked into the kitchen to get the tea pondering who was the bigger chic magnet, Eric or Jason. Well, it was obvious that it was Eric. Eric could draw dozens of girls (heck even guys) with one motion of his finger. Sookie had to fight the call to him every time she was around him. She could not let him know that because his ego was already so big he barely fit in her house. She thought about Jason. He had to pour on the charm and work for it a bit more but he never seemed to not find a gal when he wanted one either. One day he would get to that age when the woman stop flocking to him and he will have to either settle down or start staying with one girl longer than a week.

Sookie came back to the living room with a tray containing two tea glasses and some homemade oatmeal cookies she had baked yesterday. She also had a few vanilla wafers for the baby to nibble on. Mrs. Fortenberry put Drex down on his pallet and handed him a cookie and he went to town on it. Gumming it for all he was worth.

"So what brings you by Mrs. Fortenberry?" Sookie asked as she took her glass of tea from the tray after the older lady had taken hers.

"Sookie, I came because I care about you and Jason. I know it may not always seem like I do, but since Adele is no longer here to guide you two I felt that I should step up and try to help you." Mrs. Fortenberry smiled and nodded trying to convince Sookie that she was here to do a good deed.

Sookie plastered her crazy Sookie smile and despite what she felt in her craw, she asked her to explain. "I don't understand, what seems to be the problem?"

"Sookie you are a good girl. You got messed up with them Vampires for bit but you saw through their evil ways because you read the good book and you know right from wrong. I know everyone strays from the good path sometimes but the good ones find their way back to the righteous. However, your brother, he has been strayin' since he could walk. Bless his heart, the engine's runnin' but nobody's driving." Mrs. Fortenberry shook her had as if she was truly saddened. Sookie knew she was not truly concerned, she lived to gossip and if everyone around her was perfect, she would be bored stiff.

Sookie continued to just look at Mrs. Fortenberry and wait. Sookie knew when the older lady decided she had built enough of a crescendo; she would hit her with the gossip that had sent her running over here.

"Sookie sweetie, your brother is acting crazier than a sprayed roach! He has moved a bunch of these hillbillies from Hot Shot into his house. Now, I am not one to judge people on appearances only but these people look like they are two bricks shy of a full load. I reckon not many of them ever got past grade school. I think he has about two dozen people staying with him. Some are in the house but the others have set up tents outside. Now I know the lord says to open your home up to those in need but I think it is time someone talked to Jason because this has gone on too long." She sighed in exasperation.

"I don't know what you think I can do about this Mrs. Fortenberry. Jason is a grown adult and he has his own place and he can do what he chooses there and it is none of my business or anyone else's as far as I can see. It is not illegal to have guests last time I checked." Sookie replied.

"That's just it Sookie. The neighbors that live closest to him are talking about filing charges against him. I don't know all the charges but they say there are children there that are not going to school and also that there is a health danger because these children and adults may not be vaccinated and they could bring on some health concerns for the whole town."

Sookie sighed. "I really don't know what I can do?"

"Just talk to your brother sweetie. Adele always had a way with him. She used to guide him back to the right path every week. He just needs a nudge from you now ever so often. Well, in this case maybe a shove off a cliff." She replied.

"Alright, I will talk to him. I will give him a call and see if he can come by. I can't go over there now because I have Drex for two more nights but after Drex leaves; if I have not spoken to him, then I will go over there myself and see what is going on." Sookie agreed. She knew Jason had been hanging out with that girl Crystal from Hot Shot but she had no idea that Jason had moved in half the community. She had a nagging suspicion that there was more to Hot Shot then just a hillbilly town.

"I knew you would sugar, you are a good girl and one day you will find the right man and settle down and have a few of these li'l guys of your own. I know it." Mrs. Fortenberry continued as she handed another cookie to the baby who was trying to suck the sticky cookie crumbs off the back of his hand.

"We'll see." That was all Sookie could say. She knew with her disability that it would be hard to find a human man that she could settle down with. Even the Were's were hard too. When they got upset they tended to broadcast grizzly images that were hard to shake. Sookie did not see many options in her future that would include babies.

Sookie tried to keep a pleasant smile on her face as she walked Mrs. Fortenberry to the door and bid her well. She shut the door and turned to take in the sticky baby before her. Her eyes filled with moisture as she thought of her life without children. She was trying to get use to the idea because she did not see it in her cards and she wished Jason would settle down with someone and make her an Aunt so she would enjoy children in her life.

Sookie decided to make a call to Jason now even though she knew he was working; she thought maybe she could leave him a message. When the voicemail picked up she left a brief short message. "Jason, its Sook. Hey, I just got a visit from Mrs. Fortenberry and there seems to be a big hoopla going on over at your place. Give me a call; because I want to know what is really going on and not the town gossip, I am your sister in case you forgot."

She hung up and then proceeded to clean up Drex from his snack. She wondered what was up at Jason's and if she should really be worried.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry so long for an update. It has been a busy Spring Break. Hopefully I will get back into the swing of things. I have several more chapters planned out but to be honest no idea where this is going yet. I know we are 6 chapters in and no real lemons yet but I am working toward it. I know Eric is the type to hit on the babysitter so he will be showing his flirtatious side very soon…._

Chapter 6

Sookie and Drex had lots of fun playing and discovering new things together. Sookie had taken Drex to the kitchen to start the fixings for a roast for dinner and put in the oven to cook so they could have it late that evening. Drex discovered how to open the cabinet doors like Sookie had done and he began to pull out metal pots and pans. When he tossed one to the floor it made a low ping sound and this delighted Drex. Sookie's first concern was that it would disturb Eric but then she remembered he was sleeping like the dead, literally.

Deciding that entertaining Drex was more fun, she pulled out a couple of wooden spoons and handed him one. The she turned a pot over upside down in front of him and showed him how to make that ping sound with the spoon. Drex's eyes grew really big and he pounded really hard. She handed him the second spoon and put a few of the pans back in the cabinet. She left Drex with two spoons and two pans, she figured that could keep him entertained enough to finish the roas. Sookie knew she could not expect the Viking Vampire to be able to entertain the baby much of the night hours so she was prepared to be up late and she wanted to make sure she had something to give her the energy to keep going late into the night. Sookie was just placing the roast into the oven when she was startled by Jason.

"Sookie, what the heck is going on over here? I could here all this banging outside." Jason raised his voice over the loud irregular drum beats.

Sookie raised her voice to be heard over Drex's music. "I am babysitting. What does it look like?"

Jason started to reply then stopped in mid sentence. He leaned over and took both spoons away from Drex. The noise of the banging stopped instantly. "I can't hear myself think." Jason grumbled.

Drex looked up at Jason and his bottom lip began to quiver and instantly he began to scream and sob. Sookie glared at Jason and tried to grab the spoons from his hands. "What do you think your doing? You can't just take them away like that."

Jason stepped back and pulled the spoons from her grasp. His eyebrows came together as he yelled back. "I came to talk to you, dammit, like you wanted. I did not come to scream over some little spoiled infant making a racket." Jason continued to glare at Sookie.

Drex was still very unhappy but when he heard Jason scream at Sookie he moved past upset to angry. Suddenly before Sookie could reach the child to comfort him, sparks flew from his hands.

Jason and Sookie both jumped back as a short spark flew from one hand and hit the trash can, knocking it over as well as melting a hole in the side of it. The other spark was aimed a bit high and hit the mixing bowl on the cabinet and it shattered into pieces. Most falling into the sink but a few pieces hit the floor.

"What the Fuck" shouted Jason as he jumped back from the infant. Sookie quickly moved to pick up the baby to try to comfort him. She spun so he faced the dining table as she patted his back to try to soothe him. Two more sparks flew out of his hands and one hit a dining chair and the other the wall opposite the table.

"Sookie, that fucking kid is dangerous. Put him down!" Jason yelled.

"Jason, give me the spoons." Sookie yelled. Jason stood there dumb stuck so Sookie stepped toward him and grabbed the spoons before he could think to move. She quickly bent down to put Drex back on the floor and then grabbed both his hands and held them clasped over a spoon handle. While still holding Drex's wrist, she began to help him bang a pan once again smiling and encouraging him the entire time. Drex stopped screaming and watched Sookie playing with him and smiling at him. Sookie released his hands and Drex began to bang even harder on the pan. Sookie handed Drex the other spoon for his other hand and he once again became enchanted by the noise he was creating. He looked to Sookie again for approval and she clapped and cheered little Drex on so he began to giggle in delight.

Sookie never took her smiling face from Drex's watchful eye as she spoke to Jason in a playful childlike voice as to not alarm Drex. "Jason, will you please take that burning chair outside and turn the hose on it. Then will you grab a towel from the laundry on the back porch and wet it and come back in and wet my dining wall down before the smoldering pieces of wallpaper catch fire and burns Gran's old house down."

Jason looked over his shoulder and seeing the smoldering chair and wall jumped to action. By the time he was sure that all was safe, Sookie had made a sippy cup of juice for the baby and he was enjoying his juice and a cookie in the middle of the floor. Sookie was cleaning up the broken dish and getting a new garbage back out to clean up the melted trash can. Jason helped Sookie by pulling out the trash bag with a gapping melted hole in the side and maneuvering it into a new bag. Sookie picked up the stray trash that fell loose and put the broken bowl pieces into the bag. Jason tied up the bag and took it out back to the trash cans down the steps to the side of the house. When he returned Sookie had already washed down the side of her trash can that now sported a gaping hole about six inches in diameter. She then put a fresh bag in it and put it up the wall with the hole facing the wall.

"Sookie, whose baby is this and what is going on?" Jason hesitated but asked anyway.

"I don't know his parents but he is special and needed special care during the day so I was asked to help." Sookie replied.

"Help?...Help?... Sookie that child is dangerous. Who would ask you to watch a child that was dangerous like this? What kind of person…" then Jason's eyes grew large.

"Shhhh Jason. Don't raise your voice you might upset him again. Stay calm. I know what you are thinking, but it is not like that." Sookie tried to calm her quickly angering brother.

Jason ran his hands nervously through his hair as he began to pace short steps back in forth in front of her. "Then what is it like? Those blood suckers show up at your door with a fire shooting baby and you say 'Sure…no problem…I have home owners insurance." Jason jeered.

"Look who's talking? I believe the entire town is ranting on your new houseguests. I am only babysitting for three days. How long are your guests staying? Huh?" Sookie replied.

"I invited my guests and they are not destroying my house as yours is." Jason argued.

"I was not having any problems until you showed up." Sookie sassed as she threw a wet dishtowel in the sink and put her hands on her hips.

"Look, I don't appreciate those bloodsuckers putting you in danger like this. That child is dangerous and you know it." Jason glared at Sookie. Sookie knew there was more danger than just a few sparks with Drex. He was in very much danger if his parents had assigned a vampire to protect him. Sookie knew her luck was never very good with these kinds of situations and she knew it was just a matter of time before they found the baby.

Realizing it was really dangerous for anyone to be here she decided she needed to get rid of Jason fast. "Jason, I can handle this myself. I was not having any trouble until you showed up yelling and assaulting the baby." Sookie challenged.

"So now this is my fault?" Jason stopped pacing and his eyebrows shot up on his face.

"Nothing happened all night last night and even this morning when Mrs. Fortenberry came by. It has been peaceful until you showed up." Sookie pushed back.

Jason had had enough. He grabbed his baseball cap he had shoved into the back of his pants and forced it onto his head. "Fine then, I am leaving since you obviously don't want me around. But mark my words that kid is dangerous and I hope you don't end up in the hospital or worse from your monster-sitting!" And with that parting remark, Jason turned and slammed the door behind him as she stalked out the back door to his truck. Gravel flew in the air as he sped down the driveway back to Hummingbird Road.

Sookie sighed. Eric had a lot of explaining to do. In all the time last night they spent with Drex before she went to bed, Eric never once warned her he could shoot fire from his hands. Sookie wondered if there was anything else he might do that she should be aware of. She watched as the dangerous monster Jason warned her about began to rub his eyes and yawn. Sookie smiled down at the tired little baby and scooped him up. She cleaned him up and then carried him to the bedroom to lay down with him until he fell asleep. However the stress of the warnings activities with the lack of sleep from last night caught up with Sookie and she fell asleep only minutes after Drex dozed off himself.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_As I drove to work this morning I played with plot ideas in my head and I had a break through. I finally know where I am going with this story and I came home and quickly put my ideas into my plot outline. I then read your reviews and saw how many people kept begging for lemons so I looked back at my outline and inserted a few pieces of lemony goodness. Remember, Sookie is still pretty shaken up after Bill's deception and she has not really decided to trust anyone with her heart again. She is going to take some convincing, but I know one mighty Viking that can do the job….._

Chapter 7

Eric wakes and the house is very quiet. He hears two steady heartbeats coming from Sookie's room. Eric stops to stand in the doorway and take in the scene before him. Sookie and Drex are cuddled together fast asleep in her bed. Sookie has her arms wrapped around the baby and Drex is resting his head on her breasts. 'Lucky Bastard.' Eric thinks to himself.

Eric walks in and over to Drex's side of the bed. He leans down and carefully picks up Drex and shifts him over to the far side of the bed. He then levitates up and over Drex and positions himself in the exact spot Drex formally had. Eric nuzzles his nose in between Sookie's slightly exposed breasts. He takes in her scent and his fangs pop out. Careful not to wake Sookie, he very gently runs his tongue from the lower center of her cleavage up and over the left breast. Her taste makes him hard as a rock. Eric gently runs one hand over her hip and around to cup her backside and draw her closer to his own growing arousal.

Sookie sighs in her sleep and Eric pauses until she returns to her steady breathing. Gently he begins to lick and nibble at her breasts and then tilt his head up to gently suck on a throbbing vein in her neck. The hand cupping her backside begins its own journey down and with one long finger he begins to stroke the quickly moistening area between Sookie's legs. Sookie moans slightly in her sleep and throws her leg over Eric's legs. Even in her sleep Sookie is responding to Eric's touch and seeking more contact. Eric grins and then with his teeth he slowly begins to pull Sookie's shirt open button by button.

When he has her blouse open nearly to her waste, Eric leans over her low cut lacy bra and begins to run his tongue along the edge just inside the bra cups. Sookie lets out another moan and stretches out her arm to drape over Eric's waste and pull him closer to her. Eric knows that Sookie will be awake any minute so he decides to see how far he can get. He bites the edge of her bra cup and pulls it down until her nipple pops out of the bra. Immediately he descends on it and begins to run his tongue around her nipple and pull it into his mouth to suckle. As he is suckling her nipple he applies firmer pressure in his strokes between Sookie's legs. Sookie moans and throws her head back to the pleasure then her eyes pop open to see Eric at her breasts. She lets out a shocked gasp and before she can retort, Eric slams his own lips into Sookie's and dives his tongue into her hot wet mouth for a battle all its own. Sookie starts to push Eric away but the pleasure he is creating is making her brain a bit fuzzy and she forgets what she is suppose to be doing.

As their battle of tongues continue, Eric rolls Sookie to her back and with one arm braces her head for his hungry kisses and the other begins to fondle the now abandoned breast. Sookie moans into his mouth and her hands begin their own search of his body. She runs her hands up the side of his V shaped chest and circle around to reach his neck. She then runs her hands down his back slowly and continues further to grasp his firm tight ass. "Mmmmmm." she moans both for the kiss and for the delicious feel of his backside. She remembers seeing that glorious ass totally bare in the basement. There was not much light but the slight glow of his white skin showed his physique off very well.

Eric took one knee and nudged Sookie's legs apart so that he could lean further into her and rub his hardened cock against Sookie's own damp center. "Ooooooohhhh, ahhhh" Sookie moaned at the contact. It had been so long since she had sex that her body was responding without giving her mind a chance to think. Besides, Eric was an expert at making a woman's body sing and hers was singing the opera.

Eric lifted onto his knees over Sookie for just a second and grabbed both cups of her bra and ripped it in two, also popping the remaining buttons from her shirt to scatter on the hard floor in her room. His two hands ran up her sides and around to cup both sides of her breasts as his mouth descended to suckle on the previously ignored breast. Sookie moaned loudly from the pleasure and pulled her hands up over his back to run her fingers through his short hair and grasp his head closer to her breast.

Sookie wasn't thinking, she couldn't think. Her senses where all singing so loudly to the contact that she could not make a coherent thought. Sookie heard and felt the button pop open on the front of her pants and then the zipper quickly being pulled down. Before she could react Eric dove his hand down into the front of her pants but still over her thin cotton panties. He began to stroke her nub through the fabric with a gentle but firm pressure as his lips traveled back up to descend on her mouth again.

Between the pleasure from the passionate kisses, the feel of his thumb sliding back and forth at the side of her exposed breast and the pressure and steady rubbing against her nub, Sookie lost control. She arched her back and moaned loudly as her body began to shake. Eric released her mouth so she could moan and pant and his mouth descended to her neck and he buried his fangs in her artery. The moment she felt the sharp prick of his fangs enter her body she let go and came harder than she ever had before. The nerve endings in her body felt like they were on fire. She clung to Eric as he gently sucked then licked her neck to close the wound. Sookie closed her eyes to try to focus and get control of her breathing.

Eric regained his own control then leaned up on one arm to look into Sookie's face. How could someone be so beautiful he thought? Her cheeks were rosy from the excitement and her lips were ripened from the passionate kisses. When she opened her eyes and Eric thought he could see right to her soul. Eric pulled his hand out from her pants to rest on her stomach. He felt the trembles from the aftershocks through his hand. Eric smiled down at Sookie with a smug grin.

"What are you grinning about?" Sookie asked still a bit flustered at what had just happened.

"If you don't remember, I would be happy to replay that for you." Eric teased.

"I remember exactly what happened. I woke up to you groping and manhandling me." Sookie tried to put a stern face on but it was hard with those fires still smoldering in all her nerve centers.

Eric grinned wickedly, "Sookie you can't tell me you would not love to wake up that way more often?" Eric teased.

Sookie had to find away to get them back to neutral ground. She was quickly becoming frightened of her own feelings and refused to address them. "Well, that would be great but considering I wake up in the _MORNING_ who would be so kind to wake me up that way I wonder." Sookie acted as if she was examining the possibilities.

A frown began to settle on Eric's face and his eyes became slits. Sookie wondered if she pushed him too far and was trying to think what to say to save the situation when suddenly Eric jumped from the bed and raced out the bedroom door. Sookie would not have known he left through the door if not for the swinging motion it gave from his quick exit.

Sookie could not understand how Eric could be so upset over her comment. The one thing they always enjoyed was teasing each other and Eric usually roared with laughter at her sparring. She did not think she had ever made him so angry that he would run at vampire speed to get away from her. Just then she heard Eric shout what could only be described as a battle cry and then she heard several growls and felt the house shake a bit from an impact on the front of the house just beside the bedroom window.

Sookie tried to decide what she should do. She should stay in this room or venture somewhere safer. Just then she heard the small cries coming from Drex on the other side of the bed. Scolding herself for not realizing he was there with her and Eric all along, Sookie scooped up the infant and held him to her chest bouncing him slightly to try to sooth him. She cast out her shields to see if she could pick up anything going on outside.

She found Eric's void immediately but he was surrounded by four grizzly minds. They were not Were but definitely not human. They were something she had never seen before. She felt one weak grizzly mind off to the side of Eric and his attackers. He must have already dispatched one. Sookie focused her mind and tried to follow the movements of the minds in the battle on her front lawn. One by one Eric seemed to overpower and take down one attacker. The last two that remained standing began to work together to try to take down Eric. Sookie was not sure what happened but she could tell by the close proximity that both were on Eric at once. Sookie heard Eric's roar as she felt all three minds shoot high into the sky. Suddenly she felt the two grizzly minds falling to the ground. She felt the slight tremor in the earth under her house when the bodies hit somewhere out front. As she checked her mind only one brain remained buzzing other than Eric's. She felt Eric descend back to the ground and hover over that one mind. Suddenly all was silent and only Eric's void remained outside.

Sookie quickly jumped up with Drex in her arms and ran to the front door. She threw the door open to step out onto her porch to stare at the bloody scene in her front yard. Carnage was strung from one side of the yard all the way across the other. She could barely detect that the attackers appeared to at least look like humans and were dressed in all black. Parts of their body's were strewn from one end of the yard to the other.

Sookie looked up into the face of the winner of the fight and swallowed. Eric's eyes were an icy blue and his fangs hung out of his mouth farther then she had ever seen them before. Blood still dripped from his mouth and dropped onto the ground in front of him. He stood with his legs spread and knees slightly bent. His arms hung beside him and his hands were in the shape of claws. He was ready to pounce at the first sign of more danger. As Sookie stared into his eyes she sensed the change immediately. The Blood lust was taking control and she realized she was in more danger out here then where she was before.

Raising one hand to stretch out towards Eric, she began to back slowly into the house. "Eric. Don't. You don't want to hurt me. It's the bloodlust. I know you can control it. Hold it. Don't." She cautioned. Just as her first foot stepped into the house she saw his frame lean to prepare to lunge for her. Before he could make the decision to spring she shouted. "I rescind your invitation." Eric leaped but slammed into an invisible wall at the door and was thrown back onto the ground. Sookie and Drex stood safely inside the house. Drex did not make a sound. He was silent even when Eric's large framed bounced backwards and hit the ground. Drex did not make a sound or show any signs of fear. He just stared at Eric and watched as Eric rose from the ground shaking his head as if to shake off the lust filled fog that had settled in his brain. Sookie remained standing as she watched Eric stand and look around at the scene in the yard.

Eric looked up into Sookie's sparkling eyes as he realized what he had done. Remorse flooded him and he had never felt as bad as he did in that moment. As a thousand year old vampire he had always bragged about his control. But how could he tell Sookie that it was not her that caused him to lose control but the child she held in his arms. After fighting and drinking so much demon blood in the battle that fell in her yard, the taste for demon death was strong in him. Seeing and smelling that demon child in Sookie's arms caused an instant reaction even before he realized that Sookie was holding the infant.

Sookie never took her eyes off Eric as she watched him regain control of himself. She knew the bloodlust had him before and it was stupid of her to venture out into the center of such a battle without making sure he was okay and aware of her presence first. Sookie watched Eric close his eyes and stand firm. He took one unnecessary breath and relaxed his hands as he opened his eyes and looked directly back at her.

"Sookie, why don't you take Drex back in to the kitchen and feed him while I clean up this mess." Eric calmly replied.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked hesitantly. She asked both if he was uninjured from the battle and also if he had control of himself once again.

"I am fine. I am sorry if I frightened you. I would never hurt you, I hope you believe me." Eric spoke softly.

"I know Eric. I know you would have come to your senses before you hurt me but I had Drex in my arms and I did not know what might happen. I am sorry that I rescinded your invitation." Sookie spoke so softly no one outside of the house could have heard her but a Supe.

"You did exactly what you should have done. You did good Sookie. I am glad you could think fast enough to do what you did. You saved Drex's life and mine as well. If anything happens to him, I would surely meet my final death." Eric replied calmly. "Now go tend to the baby while I try to get your yard back to a less gruesome picture."

As Sookie turned to walk to the kitchen she softly spoke. "Eric, you may come in."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_I really appreciate all the comments. They motivate me more than you know. I am sorry I can't reply to each and every one of them but I have been working late at my job and when I get home I want to try to crank out a new chapter if I can. I have enjoyed all of your comments; they sometimes give me ideas or alert me to something I should address._

_Sorry no lemons in this chapter, but it ends with a naked wet vampire which is always a good lead for some LEMONS…I will see what I can come up with for you tomorrow night._

Chapter 8

Eric knew the only way to get rid of a demon body was to burn it so he gathered all the bodies and parts that he could onto the center of the rock driveway. He then pulled a gas can out from the trunk of his car that he carried for occasions like this and poured it over the mound of bodies and parts. He grabbed a book of Fangtasia matches from the glove compartment and tossed it on the flaming pile. Eric pulled his shirt off and tossed it into the fire. He was considering stripping and burning his jeans and shoes when he heard a vehicle turn onto Hummingbird Drive.

Eric did not know if it would be more enemies or someone that should not see the pile of burning bodies in Sookie's drive way. Either way, this was not going to be good. Standing ready for attack, Eric watched as a familiar truck came down the drive and stopped, blocked by the burning bond fire of bodies. Jason jumped out of the truck and two Weres of some kind climbed out the passenger side to join him. The Weres moved quickly up to Jason in a crouch ready for attack. Jason was too busy yelling to notice their posture.

"What the FUCK is going on? Is that BODIES?" What the hell is going on at my Gran's house?" Jason yelled.

Eric calmly replied as he came out of his attack stance. "First of all this is Sookie's house."

"I know whose house this is damn it. What I wanna know is what the Fuck you're doing here and why there is a pile of bodies burning in the driveway. Who the hell did you kill? Is Sookie alright? If you harmed her I will kill you myself mother-fucker!" Jason continued to rant.

"Sookie is fine. She is in the house." Eric answered still avoiding the first question. He was more curious about these strange Weres standing with Jason. Did he smell feline, a bobcat or lion of some kind? The smell was not very clear as if a bit off. Judging by the looks of these Weres they probably were not bred too well.

"Who the Hell did you kill?" Jason asked. He was learning if he only asked one question at a time he might get an answer.

"Enemies" was Eric's only answer.

"Well, I hope this is not how you treat friends." Jason smarted off. "Why are they here?"

"That is exactly what I plan to find out." Eric replied, still not giving any specifics. "What can I do for you Jason? Why have you come?" Eric asked. Hoping to get rid of them and not have to trouble Sookie with her idiot brother.

"I came because I am worried about my sister with that fire shooting demon baby. That was your idea wasn't it. You brought that dangerous thing here and asked MY sister to do your job for you, didn't you?" Jason questioned.

Eric turned to look back toward the house. He had not had any time to speak to Sookie about the baby when she woke up. They had been distracted by other things. Eric smirked to himself thinking about the earlier events in the bedroom. He wondered what had happened to cause Drex to blast fire.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Jason demanded.

Eric whipped his head back and was immediately in front of Jason in the blink of an eye. "I suggest you remember who you are talking to and change your tone." Eric growled out in a low warning. The two individuals with Jason both began to growl but they did not make a move. Eric turned his head slowly to look first one then the other in the eyes. He did not say anything but he knew they understood his warning.

Jason's eyes grew large and Eric could smell the fear ripple off his body. Eric slowly took two steps back not enjoying the smell of Were so close. "So I take it you were here today."

Jason took a breath to steady himself then replied. "Yes, Sookie called me about something and I came by this afternoon and she had that baby in the kitchen. She said she was doing a favor for a friend. I suppose you are that friend."

"Yes, I did ask Sookie for assistance. But what I want to know is why the child lost his control. What happened? Or should I ask, what did _you_ do?" Eric questioned.

"I came to talk and that baby was making a bunch of racket with cooking utensils and I took them away so I did not have to scream at Sookie. Next thing I knew he was burning through everything in his wake including dishes, dining furniture, and even the wall. Why would you bring something so dangerous here? To _my_ sister?" Jason questioned.

"Your sister is a lot stronger and smarter than you give her credit for. I imagine if you had never shown up, the baby would have never lost his temper. Sookie is perfectly safe as long as YOU stay away." Eric continued.

"What? You think this is _my _fault?" Jason asked shocked. He then turned to his friends "See, I told you this was all wrong. I told you these bloodsuckers suck her into stuff that gets her hurt."

Eric had a thought. "Who else did you mention this child to? He asked, already drawing his own conclusions.

"Just these guys and their family. They were trying to help me figure out how to get the baby somewhere else so that Sookie would be safe." Jason replied.

Eric's eyes slit and he glared at the three idiots in front of him. "Who did you speak with?"

The smaller Were hesitated but finally replied. "We made a few calls, to some demons we knew to see if they could direct us to someone who could take the baby."

Eric growled in fury. The three stepped back in fear. "YOU IDIOTS!" Eric roared. You led these demons right here and put Sookie in danger. YOU'RE the one who is responsible for this mess." Eric began to pace in fury. He was trying to decide if there was chances of more demons to come to where they were or if the only ones who knew had just perished at his hands.

Just then, Sookie popped her head out the front door with the baby on her hip. Seeing Jason, she came down the steps and out to the group around the bond fire. "What is going on? Eric why are you yelling?" Sookie asked, looking first at her brother then at Eric.

"Your charming brother here went off and shot his mouth and these fools with him called around to broadcast that the baby was here. They are the reason for these demons burning in your front yard." Eric explained.

Sookie turned to Jason eyes wide ready to respond when Jason threw his hands up in front of him trying to calm Sookie. Well the idiot was at least afraid of one person at this house. "Look Sookie. I was trying to help." Jason replied.

"Jason, do you ever think? Can you even think, I should ask. What made you think that you should broadcast my business? If I wanted anyone to know, then I can tell them. What goes on at my house is my business." Sookie roared.

"Look who's talkin' sis. You called me because you wanted to know why I had people staying with me." Jason replied. Probably the first and only intelligent thing he had said all week thought Eric.

Sookie took a calming breath. "Jason, I know you meant well. But I have everything under control. Next time you are worried, ask me, don't go broadcasting my business. I called you to ask you what was going on didn't I. I didn't spread gossip or send a posse to your house to exterminate it without asking you what was going on did I?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, realizing that he had made a very dangerous error. He wasn't sure why these demons came here to attack Sookie or the baby, but he realized they would not have been here if he had kept his mouth shut. "I am sorry Sook. I was just worried about you."

Sookie turned to the two gentlemen that were standing quietly during their family feud. "I apologize for our rude behavior. We should not have fought in front of you. My name is Sookie, I am Jason's sister, and you are?" Sookie asked as she stretched out her hand to the closes gentleman in greeting.

"I'm Dave and this is my cousin Charlie. We are staying with your brother for a spell." He explained as Sookie shook his hand then the brother. Eric did not extend his hand in greeting, first because vampires don't shake and secondly because he did not care about these Weres.

"Oh, well then I am truly sorry if my brother painted me as a cruel sister. I did not call Jason to cast stones for him having houseguests, I just was curious because the town folk are gossiping that there is quite a few of you over there." Sookie explained.

"Yes, there are seventeen of us total. We had to leave our home suddenly and Jason was kind enough to give us a safe place to stay." Replied Dave.

"Where did you live before?" Sookie asked.

"Hotshot." Dave replied, looking down at the ground not wanting to continue further.

This peeked Eric's curiosity. "Hotshot you say. There is a Werepanther community in that area."

"Yes, you would know as you did business with my Uncle Calvin." Snarled the taller rail thin Charlie.

Eric turned his narrowed eyes to the individual. "Yes, where is your Uncle during all of this?"

"He is dead." Replied Dave.

"Oh, I am sorry, was this recent?" asked Sookie with sympathy.

Neither Were wanted to speak so Jason spoke up. "Yes, there were some problems out there and Felton shot and killed Calvin and kidnapped Crystal. I am watching out for them until I can find Crystal and bring her back."

Eric's eyebrow shot up at the mention that Jason was trying to save someone. Eric never thought of Jason as a hero type despite his rescue attempts for Sookie at the Fellowship of the Sun. Why Jason thought he could bring down a Were, was ridiculous.

"Jason, be careful. This person sounds like they are two bricks shy of a full load. You don't want to go messing with someone who has flipped his cork." Sookie warned.

"Yes Jason. You're not equipped to handle this." Eric agreed.

"Oh, so I am supposed to just sit here and let him run off with her. She didn't want to go with him. He beat her, sis. He is gonna hurt her." Jason argued.

"Jason, understand, but he is dangerous and judging from what Eric said, a Supe to boot. You are just human. You could get hurt." Sookie cautioned.

"Look whose talkin'. Your always running off to help these vamps and you are just human, a girl to boot. You could get hurt too." Jason argued.

Eric stepped in before Jason got Sookie's shackles all up again. "Jason, just don't do anything rash. After I get the situation with the baby taken care of, I will see if I can find this Crystal for you and bring her back. If the Were that took her is dangerous, I will handle it. Not you." Eric was firm.

"Why would you do this?" Jason asked.

"Because I am the sheriff of Area 5 and it is my job to make sure my area is safe." Eric replied.

"You're not our sheriff." Replied one of the Weres.

"No, but you don't have a pack leader right now do you?" Eric questioned. Neither Were responded. "I did not think so. The thing you need to do is decide if someone left in your group is going to step up and take lead or if your going to join another pack." Both Weres just looked at each other, obviously clueless at what to do.

"I think it is time for you three to leave. I need to clean the rest of this up and Sookie and the baby need to get back into the house in case any more demons or supernatural beings come to attack again. When this is settled, I will contact Jason to see what information you have and try to assist." Eric nodded to the group in dismissal.

"Bye Sis. Sorry about all this." Jason apologized.

"It's okay Jason. Go on home and keep safe until Eric can help you. Don't do anything foolish." Sookie warned.

"Alright. Later." Jason half waved as the three climbed back in his truck and left.

Sookie watched the truck disappear down the dark road then turned to Eric. She was shocked to see Eric pulling off his jeans and throwing them into the fire. He had already tossed in his bloody shoes and he was now pulling off his briefs. "What are you doing?" Sookie exclaimed.

"Demon blood never comes out of clothes. The stench is awful. I did not want to put bloody clothes in your trash in case it raised suspicions so it's best to burn them too." Eric stood there stark naked, his skin aglow from the fire that had not yet died out. Sookie took in his marbled physique. He was definitely turned in the prime of his life. If she ever chose to turn vampire she knew she definitely would want to work out and get her body in good shape before she was stuck with it for eternity.

Sookie forced herself to raise her eyes to meet Eric's. Eric had a smug grin on his face. Obviously he was enjoying her admiring his body. "Drex and I are going back in, I certainly don't want to be out here if someone else shows up. Its hard enough explaining a bond fire in my drive, but to explain a naked bloody vampire standing by it would be impossible." Sookie turned and marched into the house.

Eric enjoyed the sway of those luscious hips as she stomped off towards the house. She left in her wake the scent of arousal and Eric planned to definitely explore that some more tonight. While Eric watched the fire die down, he called the Queen to try to get some more information on the attack.

She could not tell him anything, just that enemies of the father were after him. She did not know if they were only trying to kidnap him or kill him but either was not acceptable. Eric told her the location may have been compromised but he was not sure if these attackers came under the orders of someone else, or if they were on their own. The queen told Eric that she would contact the older demon and see if she could find out anything further. She hung up on Eric without another word. That was fine with him; he really did not want to speak to her any more than he had to.

Next he called Pam. "Still changing nappies, I presume." Answered Pam with a chuckle.

"Not if I can avoid it." Eric replied. "We were attacked at sundown tonight by six demons."

This brought Pam to attention. "I take it none lived."

"No, but I was not able to detain one for questioning. I do not know if this was a coordinated attack and if I should expect more or if our location is still unknown to others." Eric explained.

"Do you want me to arrange for more protection?" Pam asked.

"Triple the Were guard for tomorrow. Send a couple of vampires out here now to patrol the perimeter while I am inside. If we are attacked again, I will need to move us to a safer location." Eric pulled a water hose out to the burning embers in the driveway and began to hose down the remnants of the fire. He also hosed down the yard to rinse away bloody patches so that to the human eye they would not be detectable but for a while any Supe would pick up the smell of the blood. He would have to take his chances with that one.

"Have you reported the attack to the Queen?" Pam asked.

"Yes, I called her first. She is going to try to find out more information from the child's father about what we are up against. I wish I knew something more so I could make a decision on what to do for the child and Sookie's safety." Eric remarked.

"Is there anything else I can do for you at this time?" Pam asked as the loyal child she was.

Eric thought for a moment. "Yes, actually you can look into the disappearance of a Crystal Norris. She is a Were-panther from Hotshot. I found out tonight that Calvin Norris, the pack leader, was shot by one of their pack, Felton, and this man kidnapped Crystal and took her with him. I would guess he is also a Norris as the inbreeding out at Hotshot is common. See if you can track down the whereabouts of either one of these individuals."

"Why are you troubling yourself with Were business? Why would you care to get involved?" Pam questioned.

"Don't question me Pam, just do it." Eric retorted and hung up. He did not want to get into why he was helping the pack from Hotshot, because he did not want to admit why he really was to Pam or himself.

After cleaning up the mess from the battle, Eric put the gas can back in his trunk and grabbed the duffel bag in his trunk with spare clothes for himself. He always carried a few outfits with him because he never knew when he might get in a bloody battle and need to change.

Eric walked into the living room with a bag in one hand and his keys and phone in the other. He was still naked and bloody. Sookie took one glance at him from her seat on the couch and said "Shower." She continued to play with Drex and ignore his naked presence. Eric walked into Sookie's room and tossed his things onto the bed and went into her joining bathroom to clean the stench of demon blood off his body.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_I know this is short but I have had a horrible headache for 3 days and I can't concentrate. I thought you guys would prefer a short one then waiting much longer. I am going to go to bed early and maybe tomorrow will be better and I can make it up to you guys with a LONG chapter full of LEMONS.. At least there are some lemons in this short chap…maybe that will hold you guys another day.. I promise more lemons are coming…._

Chapter 9

Sookie heard the shower start and was relieved to know that Eric was no longer walking around naked for anyone else to drive up and see. But boy - what a site that was to see. Eric had spent months trying to get her to yield to him. Even Bill had told her that Eric had a reputation for being a fantastic lover. Judging from what she had seen and what she had experienced being woke up from the nap, she had no doubt about it.

Sookie knew she should have stopped Eric earlier but God he could kiss. She had quickly lost herself in his attentions. After what Bill had done to her she had doubted she would ever trust anyone enough to let her guard down for any kind of sexual activity. However she could not think about anything but the pleasure when she woke to Eric tenderly sucking her nipple. He sure had a talented mouth, not to mention hand. Sookie was shocked ever time she thought about the fact that Eric had got her off by only stroking her over her panties. Hell, who was she kidding, Eric probably got thousands of women off with no more than a grin and a wink. He was sex on a stick literally. She had heard that term growing up but never understood what it meant until the night Bill took her to Fangtasia. It was very clear to her; Eric was stimulating just to look at.

Sookie was broken from her thoughts by a shadow that passed the front window. Sookie jumped up and grabbed Drex and dashed to the bathroom. She ran in and turned, slammed the door and locked it. Eric stuck his head out of the shower. "Did you come to join me?" Eric smirked at Sookie.

"Eric there is someone outside. I saw a shadow pass in front of the window." Sookie did not understand why Eric was so calm.

"Yes, that is the two vampires that Pam sent over to patrol the outside of the house so I would not be interrupted inside with you." Eric leered at Sookie.

"Are you sure?" Sookie was still not convinced.

"Yes, when they got close enough to they house they announced their presence to me. I heard them. That is why I did not race outside to attack, wet and naked." Eric chuckled.

"Oh." Was all Sookie could comment. She placed Drex on the rug and handed him a cup that she used to rinse her mouth out with when she brushed her teeth and a metal bracelet that was actually about a dozen thin bracelets all linked together but Drex loved to shake it and hear the sounds it made. Drex was busy trying to figure out why he could not get the bracelets into the cup. He was entertained for a moment.

"Why don't you join me Sookie, I could use someone to wash my back." Eric teased from behind the curtain. He had returned to bathing but he was still talking to Sookie through the shower curtain.

Sookie did not answer him. She just stuck her tongue out toward the shower.

"I can think of plenty of things to use that tongue of yours with Lover. Come on in and I will show you a few now." Eric spoke in a deep rich voice.

"Eric, are you sure we are safe?" Sookie asked. "What if someone or several some ones attack again?"

Eric was now washing his hair but he continued to reassure Sookie. "Sookie, trust me, I have been keeping myself safe for over a thousand years. I already have plans set in case we are attacked again. You and Drex will be perfectly safe. I am here."

Sookie began to nibble on her nails. She was not convinced. "What about when you are dead for the day? Are you sure the werewolves you hired will be strong enough? What if a whole army of demons come? They can get in the house because they don't need an invitation."

Eric turned the water off and pulled the shower curtain back. Sookie gulped because the site of him wet and naked was too much to ignore. Eric ran his hands through his hair to pull the extra water off. Sookie came to her senses and reached over and grabbed a towel and handed it to him.

As Eric dried himself off he tried to soothe her. "Sookie, I have considered this but since no demon lived to report back to whom ever sent them I don't think they know what they are up against." Eric smirked as he caught the blush on Sookie's face. He knew that she was paying more attention to his body then his words.

Eric took a step closer and reached out to pull Sookie's hand from her mouth. "Relax. I am here." He then leaned down to gently place his lips on hers. The moment their lips made contact they both felt sparks run through them. Eric could not control the soft growl that vibrated from his chest out through his mouth. Sookie's soft moan was the only signal that Eric needed.

Eric reached down and took both of Sookie's arms firmly in his hands and lifted her to him as the kiss deepened and grew more passionate. The towel long since forgotten on the floor, Eric and Sookie stood locked in a kiss. Eric sunk his hands into Sookie's hair and tilted her face for a better angle to explore her mouth further. Eric had kissed many women and men in his vampire life, but none could compare to Sookie. He could not understand why this relatively inexperienced woman could possess such passion.

Sookie moaned and leaned into the kiss more. Sookie had never enjoyed kissing humans as when they were kissing she could hear their thoughts. She would hear things like how she was not doing it right or what they wanted her to be doing with her mouth and it just ruined it. Bill was the first one she had actually enjoyed kissing but compared to Eric; he was like kissing a paper sack. This. This was incomparable. Sookie wanted more. She felt the lust taking control of her and she could not stop.

Eric felt Sookie's hand clutch the sides of his waist and slowly move up and forward. Her soft hands were gently but firmly palming his paps. As her thumb run over his nipple she stopped and brushed her thumb across them a second time. This caused Eric to tremble and he knew she felt it. Sookie slowly pulled her head back to look up into Eric's Nordic blue eyes.

Sookie couldn't help herself. She wanted more and she knew she could take it if she wanted. She saw the lust in Eric's eyes and she felt like she was looking into a mirror of her own soul. She had never wanted someone this bad in her life. She ran her hands up and under his neck to gently cup his chin and she allowed one thumb to brush across his lips. They felt like satin, even better when they were on her lips. Eric gently kissed the pad of her thumb and a shiver run down her spine.

Eric watched the expression change in Sookie's face. She was on the cusp of making a decision to venture further or stop completely. Eric would have held his breath if he breathed but he stood silently and perfectly still while she made up her mind. Slowly Sookie pulled back from Eric and allowed her hands to fall from his face, down his chest and continue to slide down to further explore and appreciate his body.

Sookie lightly ran one hand over his firm erection that was poking Sookie in the stomach. She firmly took his manhood in her hand and gave it one firm but gently stroke. The growl that came from Eric would have scared a room full of people but Sookie did not move an inch. Eric's eyes hooded with desire as he continued to watch Sookie's lovely face. She had not dropped her eyes from his for a second. They stared into each others eyes as Sookie began to stroke his hard shaft. Eric held his stance and he would stand there in one place till the sun rose if Sookie would keep touching him like this.

Suddenly Sookie began to lower herself to sit on the toilet seat directly in front of him. This brought her face even to his throbbing erection. Sookie leaned towards it and her tongue shot out to capture the bead of pre-cum that was on the tip of his engorged cock. She continued to pump him with her hands as she savored the taste. She then lowered her head and took his cock into her mouth slowly. Eric hissed in pure pleasure. Sookie continued to bob on his cock a few times then stopping to run her tongue around the tip and up and down the underside of his length. Eric slowly opened his legs to allow his swelling balls to hang free as Sookie continued to give him pleasure. Eric could not believe that Sookie had never once dropped eye contact with him. This turned him on immensely. Eric normally bragged about his control but looking into her eyes as she gave him pleasure was too much and he could feel himself getting very close. He wrapped one of his hands in her hair to keep her in position but not to force her where she would choke. Then he bucked his hips a few times as she continued to give him long deep strokes with her mouth and hand. Eric roared and threw his head back as he came hot and fast. Sookie barely kept from choking from the sudden burst but she held on and drank ever drop. Eric tasted way better than she imagined, it was sweet as a fruit but with a kick. She was sure that kick was some of his blood. The taste of his blood made her even hornier and she never thought herself as a wild woman but that was what she felt like at the moment. Eric grabbed her head with both hands and pulled her up to his lips. He kissed her deep and long. He was imagining what it would feel like to finally be inside her where he felt a small tug on his right calf.

Eric pulled back from kissing Sookie and looked down at Drex who was trying to pull himself up to standing on Eric's leg but not being very successful at it. Sookie realized that she had been so lost in the passion with Eric that she had forgotten the baby was awake and in the room. She chastised herself for her slutty actions and bent to pick Drex up.

"I am sorry Drex. We seemed to have forgotten you. I bet your getting hungry. Let's go find something for you to eat." Sookie never looked back up into Eric's eyes as she stepped around him and walked out of the bathroom.

Eric scooped up the towel and finished drying himself then went into Sookie's room to the bag he had dropped on her bed. He pulled out a pair of tight black jeans and a black singlet. He had a pair of Boss stretch sneakers in the bag and he threw them on as he would have to do a quick patrol outside. He grabbed his cell to check for messages and texts. He also took note of the time. In less than two hours it would be Drex's nap time. Eric smiles because he has plans of his own for nap time.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sookie took Drex to the kitchen and placed him in his high chair. She then grabbed the plate of cooled potatoes and carrots that she had pulled from the roast when Eric was still outside. She had also taken time to use the blender and almost puree some meat for Drex. There were still some small pieces but he did have a couple of teeth in the front of his mouth and he would enjoy the texture. Drex dug into the food with gusto and had a great time with the finger vegetables. Sookie spooned a bite of the meat into his mouth ever so often.

Sookie had made herself a plate and was trying to enjoy the meal but Eric kept invading her thoughts. What was she doing? She had sworn off vampires after Bill's deception. With the little power struggle she had watched Bill and Eric in; she knew it was only a matter of time before either the Queen came after her again or someone else, maybe more powerful. She knew this was inevitable but she had no idea what she could do to stop this. Bill had promised he would kill everyone that threatened her but she knew that the Queen still lived so Bill was not successful. She asked Eric once, where Bill was and all she was told was that the Queen had tasked him with some new project and that Bill was being forced to travel to other states doing research. Eric assured her the Bill had not met his true death so Sookie had dropped it. It was not like she wanted to see him or anything but she did not think she could live with herself if she thought Bill met his final death because of her. Even if at times she thought he deserved to die a slow painful death for his lies to her.

Now here she was getting dangerously close to another relationship with a vampire. But what a vamp! Eric was a truly perfect male specimen whether human or vampire. Women and men lined up to try to get a touch or taste of this amazing Viking Vampire and yet he spent much of his time trying to get a taste of her, in more ways than one. Eric always protected her and never lied to her, unless you counted the deception with the bullet. But Eric was an opportunist foremost and when he decided he was going to find a way to get some of his blood into Sookie, he jumped at his first opportunity even if he told a lie to get it.

Sookie asked herself. What did Eric want? She knew he wanted her body but did he want more? Did he want a relationship or just a roll in the hay and then see ya? Sookie had already gone pretty far with Eric and there was only one step left before she fell off the pier so to speak. Was she willing to go that far? Even after what Bill did, Sookie still felt she deserved to be with someone who she could love and trust and who would do the same with her. Was Eric that person? Heck, he was a Viking for Gods sake. Vikings were known for invading, pillaging, and raping. Then they were gone.

She would be alone.

Again.

Sookie took a deep breath and sighed. She was starting to imagine her life to be very empty. She could not have a successful relationship with a human man ever because of her disability. Even if she tried to block out his thoughts, when they touched or in heated arguments she would hear him no matter what she did. There was no way to live with a human male when she could hear his most angry thoughts at her. It would be too painful.

She did not know much about Weres but their minds were all twisty and dark and she did not think she could feel very comfortable with that relationship either. Plus she would have to deal with pack laws and she had seen enough with the Russell situation to know that was something she did not want to deal with.

So as of right now her options were limited to vampires and some of them were pretty evil to the core. Bill had been a gentleman but he had an alternative plan when he met her. Eric had been a warrior through and through but had shown her kindness. And when he had the opportunity had flirted very heavily with her. Should she give him a chance?

Just then Sookie felt eyes on her and looked up to see Eric leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. He was studying her very closely. Sookie tried to keep from showing any signs that she had been thinking about him. She realized she had pretty much finished eating and that Drex was just playing around at this point so she swept up their dishes and went to the sink to wash them and put them in the drainer. She grabbed one of the washcloths she had stacked on the counter for Drex and got it wet then went to clean him off.

Eric had no moved from the spot and he was starting to make her nervous. So Sookie took a cleaner Drex out of the chair and walked over and handed him to the gawking vampire. Eric's eyebrow shot up but he did not argue. He took Drex and positioned him on one side of his chest so he could still watch Sookie. Sookie turned and cleaned up the chair and table and put her kitchen back to order. When she finished she turned to see Eric and Drex both still standing in the doorway watching her.

She did not know what to do so she tried to swallow her nervousness and said "Why don't we go into the living room and watch some TV. Drex should be ready for his nap in the next hour." Sookie then realized she had less than an hour to make up her mind about what she was going to do with Eric because when Drex was asleep she would no longer have the chaperone to hold him at bay.

Eric gave her an inquiring look but he slowly turned and carried Drex to the living room. Eric sat down on the couch and spread one of his long legs out to the side on the couch and positioned himself to take up the entire space. He then deposited Drex in his lap and leaned over to the floor to grab a brightly colored baby toy and handed it to the child. Drex immediately began to gum the toy and shake it. Still keeping an eye on Drex, Eric watched Sookie settle herself in a chair and turn on the TV and peruse the channels. She settled on some comedy show with three aliens who were trying to live amongst humans unnoticed.

About ten minutes into the show Eric heard something outside. He jumped to his feet and thrust Drex into Sookie's hands and shot out the front door. Sookie clutched Drex to her and cautiously moved to the hall to be in position to make a run for it either to one of the bedrooms or out the front or back door if she had to. Drex was amazingly quiet as if he knew something was wrong. He silently clutched at her shoulder and watched the front door as did Sookie.

Sookie heard the roar and sounds of battle in her front yard once again. As Eric had ran out the door she saw he grabbed the sword he had placed on the entry table so she knew he was armed this time, even though Eric was just as deadly an opponent without weapons. Sookie heard a crash and glass breaking in the back yard. She realized the battle surrounded her. She knew there were three vampires fighting outside on her lawn but she had no clue how many demons were attacking. Sookie reached into the water heater closet in the hall and pulled out her shotgun. Jason had insisted she learn how to use one when he moved out to leave Gran and her alone in the house. Now she silently thanked him for the lesson. She checked and the shotgun was loaded. She awkwardly cocked the shotgun and held in front of her slightly pointed to the ground still watching both doors.

Suddenly the back door was busted through by a strange man. He saw Sookie and the baby and began to move toward her. Sookie threw the shotgun up into the air aimed toward him and fired off two shots. The demon flew backwards toward the door from the impact. Sookie wondered if she had time to reload before the demon could get up or another entered. Suddenly there was movement at the door behind the fallen demon and Sookie screamed.

It was Eric, he swung his sword and cut the demons head off then stepped over him towards her. Sookie dropped the shotgun and threw her one arm around Eric's neck. Eric squeezed her tightly but told her to get a blanket and wrap the baby and cover his head. Sookie grabbed the closest blanket she could find and wrapped up Drex. She turned and Eric stood with three baby bags over his shoulder at the back door and reached out and called for her to come. She realized they were making a run for it. Or at least she thought it was a "run".

Once they stepped out on the back porch, Eric scooped up Sookie in his arms and took to the sky. Sookie clutched Drex in her arms praying she would not drop him and praying Eric would not drop her. Sookie leaned into Eric's chest to try to shield the stinging wind from her face. Eric was flying very fast and even in the mild Louisiana winter, she was chilled. She hoped that Drex was okay wrapped in the blanket. She could feel him clutching to hold on to her but she did not dare move her arms to lift the blanket and expose his face to the harsh wind.

What seemed like an eternity but was probably only ten or fifteen minutes they arrived at a nice two story house in a gated community. Eric landed in front of the garage doors and reached over to a keypad to enter a code after setting Sookie down on her feet. When the garage door lifted, Eric ushered Sookie inside and through the door that lead into the house. He then shut the garage door from a button by the door and waited watching until the door was fully closed. He then followed Sookie into the house. Sookie stood still clutching Drex in what appeared to be a laundry room. Sookie pulled the blanket down to reveal a blinking Drex.

Eric placed his hand on the center of Sookie's back as he led her further into the house. They came into a larger room and Eric flipped on the light to reveal a modern kitchen. Eric stepped around her to place the three bags of baby's things that he had slung over his shoulder on the bar. Eric turned and said "Let me give you a quick tour around the house. Make yourself at home. I don't know what we may not have for the baby because I just grabbed these three bags as they were. If you make me a list of what we need, I will arrange for it."

Sookie looked at Eric and took in his slightly bloody appearance. She saw a few pink healing scars on his arms and one across his cheek. She reached a hand out to gently run her finger across the raised and pink scar. Eric covered her hand with his and placed a gentle kiss to her palm. Sookie smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"Where are we Eric?" Sookie asked even thought she was almost sure where they were.

"This is my home." Eric replied calmly. "I have other safe houses, but I brought us here because it has the most supplies and no one but Pam knows where it is." At that comment Eric reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a True Blood. He took the cap off and put it in the microwave to warm.

"Oh." Was all Sookie could say. She was actually standing in Eric's house. This is where he rests and stays when he is not at Fangtasia or gallivanting around Louisiana. When the microwave dinged, Eric took the blood out and took a long draw. Still holding Drex, Sookie followed Eric through the downstairs as he showed her around.

The living room was large with a tall black marble fireplace and grey walls. There was a large black bookcase that extended the wall and descended in height as it run along the side of the staircase from upstairs. The staircase descended to the entrance into the hall that led to the front door. The living room was warm. It was furnished with two rich red sofas with black and white fur pillows. The hard wood floor was covered in some kind of hand woven rug that Sookie had never seen before. There was a large straight back chair setting opposite the sofa that was black with a throw blanket across the back. There were a couple of small black ironwork end tables and a coffee table with a glass top. A few odd decorations adorned the tables including lamps, books, and a large wooden hand carved bowl with some type of engravings along the edge. The bookcases were full of books and even from where Sookie stood, she could tell some books were very very old. There were decorations from many different countries and times scattered amongst the books. The walls had a few choice paintings that were probably also very valuable.

Eric gestured her to follow him through the hall way towards the front door. Off to the right towards the kitchen was a sliding door that Eric opened to reveal a large fancy dining room with a large mahogany dining table that set twelve. Eric then turned her toward the doorway on the opposite side of the hall and he reached in to turn on another light. There were two steps that stepped down into a very lush rich white carpet. The room was filled with a large brown sectional sofa with large white throw pillows in the corners. There was a beautiful quilt draped across the back of one side of the sofa. The sectional covered three sides and a large wooden coffee table was in the center. There was another stone fireplace in the corner with a set of swords hung crossed over the top and a mantel with what appeared to be other antique weapons scattered across. The walls were covered in a rich burnt red fabric framed out every three feet by wide dark wood boards. There was a very large entertainment center that covered one wall. There appeared to be a large flat screen TV, DVD player, Stereo, and other components that Sookie was clueless as to what they were. As in the first room, this room was scattered with decorations from all periods of time but they went well together. At the back of the room was a large window that viewed a large expanse of yard scattered with trees and flower beds. In the distance Sookie thought she saw a black iron fence which probably extended the area around Eric's home.

"This is very beautiful Eric. I never imagined you living in something quite so warm." Sookie responded.

"What did you think; I lived in a cold castle and kept my coffin in the dingy damp basement." Eric chuckled.

"Not exactly but I guess I never gave it much thought." Sookie smiled as she replied. Just then Drex let out a loud yawn.

"Come. Let me show you the rooms upstairs and we will get Drex settled for his nap." Eric once again turned and placed his hand in the center of Sookie's back as he guided her out the hall to the staircase. At the top of the stairs Sookie was guided into the first room to the right. This room was done mostly in pastels with heavy use of pink. It looked obviously feminine. There was a vanity covered in perfumes and cosmetics in the corner. Sookie looked up at Eric with a puzzled look on her face. Eric only grinned and chuckled at her. "This is Pam's room when she stays with me. She has her own place but when she first moved here to assist me with setting up the bar she stayed with me for a while. She left some of her things here in case she ever had to stay here in a pinch."

Sookie continued to cradle and rock Drex in her arms as she took in the room. Eric suggested she put the baby down on this bed to nap. He assured her he would hear him when he woke and started to move around so he would be safe. There was a plush rocking chair in the corner so Sookie walked over and took a seat to rock and soothe the baby.

"When he is asleep feel free to check out the remaining three rooms and the bathrooms. I never anticipated guests in my home so one of the other rooms serves as an office and the extra room is just used for storage at this time. I am going to go shower and change into something less gory and I will join you in a minute." With that Eric turned and left the room.

When Drex was sound asleep, Sookie stood and placed him in the center of the bed. She pulled two pillows down to place on either side of him and covered him. She then poked her head into the closet to find it was filled with clothes that were obviously Pam's. Mostly pastel but she did see a small cluster of black items, probably for Fangtasia. She then stepped into the bathroom and took in the large garden tub and separate standing glass shower. The room was mostly white with scattered gold and pink accents. Sookie took that moment to take care of her human needs and freshen up before she left to explore the rest of the house. She poked her head into the room that served as Eric's home office and took in his massive wooden desk and the bookcases filled with even more books. The room was richly decorated in wood and an obviously manly style. Afraid she would appear too nosey, Sookie quickly closed the door and looked into a small hall bathroom then another room which was filled with boxes and other odd weapons and tools. This must have been the storage room Eric referred to. She then ventured down to the end of the hall and there were two large doors. She took a breath and opened the doors to the master bedroom.

The room was very large and there was a massive bed in the center of the room raised on a platform. It was a four poster bed and was a very heavy wooden bed with large carved posts. The bed was covered with a very dark brown suede spread and large pillows were piled on the headboard. The walls were papered in a rich design of gold and red. The curtains hung from ceiling to floor. What appeared to be solid beige sheers were surrounded by thick red drapes. Obviously this was how he made the room light tight. The dresser and chest of drawers were made of the same rich wood as the bed with similar carvings. The floor was once again the rich white carpet but there were fur rugs also along the sides of the bed. In the corner was another fire place with two wing back chairs set in front to obviously sit in and enjoy the fire.

Suddenly Sookie heard a noise and she turned to see Eric standing in the doorway from his private bath still slightly damp with a towel draped around his waste. The light from the bathroom silhouetted his muscled features and they seemed to glow slightly. Eric stared back at her with a look of pure desire in his eyes. Sookie realized the time was up and she had to make her choice now to step off the cliff or turn and run. Sookie took a deep breath then opened her mouth to try to speak.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_I know I am such a tease. But there was some important things to cover before Sookie and Eric jumped in bed together and I wanted those things to develop. I am sure you will enjoy this chapter despite the lack of lemons but to reassure you Chapter 12 will be so tart you won't be able to stand it._

Chapter 11

"Eric…" She only said his name. She did not know what she should say. His eyes were smoldering at her and she was frozen. Eric slowly at a human pace walked over to stand just inches in front of her but did not touch her. He looked down into her eyes and the passion and desire she saw almost set Sookie on fire.

"Tell me Sookie. What do you want?" Eric asked in a low soft voice.

Sookie stood there looking up into his eyes and she said the only thing she kept thinking over and over in her head. "I just don't want to be hurt."

"I will not hurt you Sookie, I will be very gentle and you will enjoy everything that happens. I promise you." Eric rasped as took a deep breath and captured her scent of arousal.

Sookie blinked and looked down, unable to look him in the eyes. "That is not what I meant. I know you would not physically hurt me and that it would probably the best sex I have ever had. I just know that in the end you will hurt me just like everyone always hurts me. I don't know if I am strong enough to handle it again."

Eric reached out and took her chin in his hands and lifted her face to look into her eyes. He saw that her eyes were all watery and one single tear began to fall down her left cheek. Eric released his grasp of her chin to run the pad of his thumb along her cheek and capture the tear. He continued to run his hand around her face to weave his fingers in her hair and capture her head in his hand. He then leaned closer to her and looked deep in her watery eyes.

"I will never hurt you. I promise you this. I will never hurt you like all the others. Trust me." He then placed a gentle kiss on her lips not once but twice. He lifted up to look back into her blinking eyes. "Trust me." And then again kissed her gently. He continued to place soft reassuring kisses all along her jaw and return to her lips. Sookie was not sure how long they stood there kissing but once again Eric rose his head to look her in the eye and ask "Do you trust me?"

"I want to." Sookie replied in a soft shaky voice.

Eric continued kissing Sookie for a few more minutes then he reached down and flicked the button open on her jeans and carefully unzipped them. He unbuttoned the few buttons of her over shirt and carefully pushed it over her shoulders until it fell to the floor. He then grasped the sides of the jeans and pulled them down her legs. Sookie was barefoot when they arrived so Eric was able to lift her legs one by one and remove the jeans with no problems. Eric then stood and looked at Sookie standing before him in nothing but a tank top and her panties. Sookie's breathing was becoming heavy as she reacted to his touch. Eric then scooped up Sookie in his arms and carried her over to the side of the bed and with one hand he pulled the covers back and gently laid her down. Then he pulled the covers up to her waist.

Eric walked around the bed and dropped his towel then climbed into the bed and scooted over towards Sookie. He moved one arm behind Sookie and reached with his hand to her waist and pulled her over onto his chest. Sookie nestled her head against his chest and listened to the silence. Eric rubbed her back gently with one large hand as Sookie laid there resting on his chest. She did not know what he was doing. "Eric, I don't understand?" She questioned.

"Shh Sookie, rest now. You have had a very stressful day for a human and you need to just rest." Eric softly replied.

"But I thought you wanted…." Sookie did not know how to ask him if wanted sex from her. She never said something like that out loud before and any way that she imagined saying it just sounded crude.

"I want you to trust me first. Now rest, we will have time later to talk about this if you wish." Eric continued to rub Sookie's back in comfort and she could not help but relax in his ministrations. Soon Sookie felt sleep taking her under.

When Eric felt Sookie finally fall into a deep sleep he leaned over and reached for his cell phone that he had placed in the charging base by the bed before his shower. He dialed the number and asked to speak to the Queen. When she came to the phone, Eric explained about the second attack and informed the Queen that the baby was safe and that he had removed the baby and Sookie to a safer location. The Queen laughed at Eric for having Sookie involved but Eric did not take the bait. He asked her if she had found out anything from the babies father. Sophie Ann informed him that Drex's father was close on the trail of who was planning these attacks and that he expected the vampires to keep the baby safe until he could catch the demon responsible. Eric realized that this meant they would have the baby probably longer than just three days. Normally such a thing would make him angry but he knew the longer he had the baby, the longer he would have Sookie here in his home and that made a smile come to his lips. Eric told the Queen he understood and she told him to keep her informed and hung up.

Eric then called Pam to check in on Fangtasia. "How are things going?" Eric asked.

"It is already very busy for before midnight. We had peopled lined up half way around the building. Since you were out, I arranged for Leann to come and sit in your throne in your stead." Pam chuckled softly.

Leann was a tall red head vampire that was turned in the early seventeen hundreds. She was one of Pam's favorites and they spent a lot of time together. Leann, like Pam, preferred women. She almost always had a pet or two following her around to pleasure her at a moments notice. Eric grimaced at the thought of the foul smell that would now permeate from his throne. He made a note to himself to order Pam to have the chair replaced before he returned.

"I see." Was Eric's only reply to her.

"Yes, it is quite a scene. Leann draped herself over your throne and has one of her pets licking and nibbling at her leg. The breathers are fascinated and they hang around her feet to gawk all night. Some even tried to gain permission to nibble on her other leg." Pam laughed.

Eric did not find this amusing and wished to move the conversation on to other things. "We were attacked again tonight. The location was compromised so I moved Sookie and the baby to my house."

Pam was silent. Obviously he had surprised her with that information. "You have taken Sookie to your primary nest?"

"Yes, you are the only one who knows of its location so I thought it was the safest place. I flew the three of us here in the middle of the attack. I grabbed only three of the bags of baby things. Sookie does not have anything to wear and they will also need food. You need to pick up these things and bring them to the house before you retire for the day." Eric ordered.

"Yes master. Anything else?" Pam replied.

"The Queen informed me that we may have to keep the baby a few more days until the Demon finds the one behind the attacks. So prepare to cover Fangtasia until this is over." Eric informed Pam.

"Of course. I will handle things here you just enjoy playing house with Sookie and not worry about your sheriff duties or Fangtasia. I will handle everything while you are…domesticated." Pam chuckled.

Eric hung up on Pam so as not to allow her any further time to tease him. He put the phone back on the charger and wrapped his arms around Sookie to enjoy her warmth as he went into down time.

About an hour later he heard Drex waken so he released Sookie and jumped from the bed and covered her back up. He then threw on a pair of lounge pants and zipped to retrieve Drex. When Eric lifted Drex up in his arms the baby patted his cheek and jabbered some unknown nonsense. For some reason this infant liked Eric. He could hardly remember holding his own children before he was turned but he did recall his children had loved him too. Eric shook off the reminiscent thought and took Drex downstairs to change his diaper. He did not particularly enjoy the task but it was better than being peed on or worse.

Just as he was stripping and diapering Drex on a blanket spread out on the kitchen table Eric heard the garage door opening. Before the garage door even fully stopped Pam stood by his side placing bags on the kitchen table.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you just having all kinds of fun?" Pam teased.

Eric did not reply but continued to change Drex. Pam had gone back outside for another batch of bags. Eric then picked up Drex and went to rummage through the bags on the bar hoping that there were still some jars of baby food because Drex was whimpering so he knew something was wrong. According to the schedule he was to have dinner soon and he thought that might be the problem. Eric found a couple of baby spoons but no jars of food. He remembered that Sookie had pulled all the food out and placed them on her kitchen counter.

Eric turned to inspect the bags as Pam when out yet a third time. He should have never sent a shopaholic such as Pam for anything because she always over does it. However, now he hoped she had purchased some baby food because Eric did not know how to prepare food. The first bags he went through were all full of cold items. He did not see any jars. When Pam returned with a large box of what appeared to be cookware Eric blinked at her. Pam placed the box on one of the kitchen counters and turned to go back out yet again. Eric continued to search through the bags seeing many cans and boxes of food. He did find some bananas which he remembered Sookie feeding the baby. Pam returned with another armful of bags but this time after she placed them on the table she began to grab the bags of cold items and put them in the refrigerator. Eric dug through the remaining bags and finally hit pay dirt. There were two bags full of jars of food and boxes of something called Gerber Graduates. He found a jar that was some called Turkey and Rice Dinner and assumed this would be a good for the dinner meal.

"I wish that I had thought to ask you to buy one of those feeding chairs. I guess I will have to make due." Eric said as he sat down in the chair and placed Drex in the center of the table between him and Pam who was putting up the bags of groceries. Eric popped the lid from the jar and spooned up a bite and held it out for Drex. Drex had his head turned eyeing Pam and was whimpering again.

"What is wrong with him? He is not going to start throwing fire balls again is he?" Pam asked.

Eric was not sure what was wrong but suddenly Drex burst into tears and lunged for him. Eric took Drex in his arms and tried to comfort the baby. As Eric looked over the baby's shoulder while he rocked and patted him he saw Pam with a shocked look on her face.

"Obviously Drex does not like your presence Pam, which I find understandable. How much longer will you be here?" Eric asked still patting and rocking the baby.

Pam was stunned that Eric was able to soothe the baby and was being so gentle. She had mostly known her master as a fierce warrior and he had only ever been gentle with her. A feeling she could not describe swept over her and she glared at the baby with hatred.

Eric's eyebrows shot up as he interpreted Pam's feelings. "Jealous are you?" Eric then teased back. "Of a mere infant? Pam do you think I found a child to replace my own?" Eric asked with a chuckle.

Pam only huffed "Of course not, that baby or any baby would never replace me. I am your creation and I am perfect."

Eric laughed at her openly but then he began to think what if Sookie could bore him a child. How special would such a baby be to him and only such a child could compete with Pam but this would never happen so he shook it off.

Pam was talking and it brought him out of his thoughts. "…these things can be put up wherever you want. I put the refrigerated stuff up so they won't spoil as I was told."

"Who told you that?" Eric questioned. A scowl on his face because he did not want her revealing anything that might get passed to the wrong person and bring the demons here.

"Jessica. I called her after I hung up with you and instructed her to go purchase whatever Sookie and the baby needed and bring it all to Fangtasia and put it in my car. She doesn't know where they are, I just told her we had them in a safe house and we needed supplies. I also told her not to utter a word to anyone at all because their safety depended on it." Pam explained.

"As long as she stays silent, that is fine. Why did you call her?" Eric asked.

"I had no clue how to buy food and baby stuff. I knew that Jessica was less than a year old vampire and probably was exposed to those foul smelling creatures as a teenager and could probably figure out what was needed. She assured me she knew what was needed. She asked me if Sookie had cooking utensils and when I told her know she said she would handle it. That is what that large box on the counter is. It is suppose to be a start up kitchen set she said and should have everything that Sookie needs to prepare the food she chose.

Eric glanced at the box on the kitchen counter and saw pictures of tons of stuff on the outside and he hoped that would work for Sookie's needs. If not, he would send Jessica out to fetch more supplies tomorrow. Drex had laid his head on Eric's shoulder and was sucking his thumb with one hand and playing with wisps of Eric's hair with the other. Eric found it rather soothing but he quickly forced down the feelings before Pam noticed.

"Where is Sookie?" Pam asked as if interpreting his feelings to be connected to her.

"She is asleep. This has been a long day for her and she has to be up with Drex during the days so I take the midnight shift to let her sleep." Eric explained.

"Well aren't you the glowing pappa?" Pam teased but Eric once again ignored her.

"If that is all, you should leave so that I can tend to Drex." Eric responded firmly.

"Fine, if you need further supplies, call Jessica with the specifics and I will run them over here as I did tonight. Otherwise I will speak to you tomorrow night on your check in phone call." Pam nodded towards Eric then swiftly left through the garage door and Eric heard the door close and her car back out of the driveway.

Eric carried Drex with him to the den and flipped on the TV and searched for something to pass the time with. Drex continued to suck his thumb and clutch Eric. "Everything is okay now Drex. That evil Pam has left and you are safe here with Sookie and me." Eric teased the baby. Drex looked into his eyes and patted his cheek and babbled in his own language.

Eric and Drex sat like that on the couch for a while. Eric watched TV and Drex played with Eric's hair and babbled as if he was having his own conversation. Almost an hour later Drex began to whimper and Eric took this as the sign that he was finally hungry. Eric went to the kitchen and placed Drex back down on the center of the table and tried once again to feed him. Drex ate several bite fulls eagerly before he began to try to grab the spoon. Eric kept pulling his hands away but it was getting harder and harder to feed him. He remembered Sookie always gave him something to eat with his hands while she fed him so he reached over for the bag that had those packages of baby food and read on the label that they were finger foods. He opened the package and dropped a few orange puffy items on the table in front of Drex. Drex quickly grabbed one in each of his chubby hands and began to gum on them. The seemed to keep him busy so in between Eric would spoon a bite from the jar until the jar was almost empty. Drex began to turn from the bites Eric held out and he had learned this meant the baby was full and did not want anymore. Eric reached over and grabbed the box of wet white cloths he used when changing diapers and used them to wipe down Drex. He used one to wipe the now orange colored table top and pushed the pile of used napkins to the side of the table.

Eric gave up trying to clean the baby because orange stuff was stuck inside his diaper and in his hair and Eric's arms looked almost as bad. Eric scooped up Drex and grabbed a clean diaper out of the bags on the bar and a baby t-shirt and carried Drex upstairs.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_And the much awaited lemons…._

Chapter 12

Sookie woke to the sounds of splashing water. She sat up and realized she had been sleeping in Eric's bed and he was not here with her. She realized the noise she heard came from the bathroom. Sookie climbed off the bed and ventured closer to the noise. As she opened the door she heard Drex's babble and squeals. She stepped into the bathroom and smiled. Eric and Drex were both in the bathtub together and Drex was splashing as fiercely as he could and Eric was just laughing at his antics. Eric looked up with the smile still on his face. Sookie could only smile back. This was the type of scenes she often dreamed of. Wanting to spend her life with someone she loved and have a family together that they both enjoyed. The smile stayed on her lips for a moment but then slowly began to fall. This was not her family, it was only a charade and it would end.

Eric saw the sadness trying to creep into Sookie's eyes and he wanted to stop it. "We are sorry we woke you. Drex just was a bit too messy after his dinner and I could not clean him up well enough with those wet towels so I decided maybe a bath together would be easier." Eric grinned at her. Drex noticed her arrival and squealed in pleasure. He reached for her with his chubby little hands opening and closing wanting Sookie to come to him. "I think Drex wants you to join us." Eric smirked.

Sookie blushed at the thought of sharing a bath with the two male specimens. Eric surely would be too much to handle even with Drex present. Eric persisted. "Come on in Sookie, there is plenty of room." There was plenty of room because this tub could sit six people easily and even with Eric's large frame there was easily room for her and the baby. Sookie looked down at her tank top and panties. She had never been naked in front of Eric despite the several times she had seen Eric in all his glory. She was not as comfortable with her body as he was and the doubt showed on her face.

"Sookie, please." Eric spoke softly. She looked into those amazing blue eyes and her resistance was gone. Sookie slowly peeled the tank top over her head then proceeded to remove her panties. Eric never took his eyes off of her as she stepped into the bathtub across from him. She settled down in the water and it came up to barely cover the tips of her breasts. Eric had Drex in his grasp but the baby was struggling to get free to reach Sookie. Sookie leaned forward and took Drex in her arms and brought him to her for a long hug. Drex babbled and show Sookie how he could splash and soon had her laughing with him. Eric just continued to lounge in the tub and watch Sookie and Drex. Sookie glanced over Drex's head and smiled a true genuine smile. Eric reached out and grabbed a hold of one of Sookie's hands and pulled her to spin in the tub and bring her back against his chest. Sookie still held Drex in her lap as she lay back in Eric's arms and soon relaxed.

Eric ran his hands over her hips, up her sides and down her arms. He reveled in the feel of her soft warm skin. He placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist just under her breasts. He thought he cold be content in this moment forever. Soon Drex began to rub his eyes and Sookie said he was tiring. Eric suggested Sookie sit up and continue holding Drex while he washed her hair. Eric gently lathered and rinsed her hair then he conditioned it and massaged her scalp till she thought she would turn to jelly. He then rinsed her head with the hand held shower wand. When he placed the wand back in its resting place Drex let out a loud yawn and Sookie smiled down at him. Eric quickly stepped out of the tub behind her and grabbed a large towel and quickly rubbed himself down and wrapped the towel around his waist. He then grabbed another towel and gestured for Sookie to pass him Drex. Eric took Drex and wrapped the baby up in the warm soft towel as Sookie got out of the tub herself and began to dry herself off. Eric watched Sookie with warm eyes and enjoyed the sight of her rubbing her body with the towel in her hands. Eric imagined that it was his hands running along her body and not the terry cloth towel. When Sookie wrapped the towel around her body Eric walked back out to the bedroom and down the hall to Pam's room. Sookie followed.

Eric had placed the t-shirt and diaper on her bed when he came upstairs so he laid the baby down on the bed and gently toweled his mat of wet curls till they were mostly dry. Removing the towel he stepped back and Sookie took his place to quickly diaper him and put him in the small t-shirt. While Sookie was dressing Drex, Eric zipped down the stairs and prepared a warm milk bottle and returned upstairs to find Sookie had wrapped Drex in a baby blanket and was sitting still clad in only a towel in the rocking chair. Eric handed Sookie the bottle and watched as she began to feed and rock the baby. The sight moved Eric more than he was prepared for. Silently he stepped out of the room and went to his own room.

When Sookie had rocked Drex to sleep she placed him back on the bed between the two pillows and made sure he was covered then stepped out of the room and turned off the light. She left the door open to be sure to hear him if he cried out and then took a nervous breath and walked toward Eric's room. She had considered sleeping with Drex but she knew that was not where she wanted to be. Right now she wanted to be with Eric more than she ever had before and so she opened the door to his room and stepped in.

Eric had lit dozens of candles and had them scattered around the room. The fireplace was also blazing and a soft music played in the background. Eric stepped up to Sookie and offered her a glass of wine. He had his own glass of blood in one hand. She accepted the wine and took a long sip. After a few sips she felt the liquid courage begin to warm her and she relaxed. Eric was still wearing only the towel just as she was. He finished his blood and deposited the empty glass on the bedside table then walked to her and took her near empty glass from her and deposited it on the dresser. He gently took Sookie in his arms and leaned down for a kiss.

Sookie was swept away by the kiss and she threw herself into it as well. Eric moaned at her reaction and sunk his hands into her hair and angled her head to kiss her even more deeply. They kissed each other greedily, both trying to get more from the other. The silent war of their tongues caused warmth to spread to all of Sookie's limbs and Sookie could feel one of Eric's limbs rising for attention under the towel. Sookie ran her hands down Eric's back enjoying the feel of his muscles rippling on his back as he moved against her. Soon Sookie's hands were to his waist and Sookie hesitated only for a second and then continued to run her hands down over the towel to grasp at his fabulous backside. Eric growled in pleasure at feeling her hands exploring his derriere.

Eric released Sookie's mouth so she could catch her breath but he did not stop his kisses. He trailed down her chin and under to her neck alternating between kisses and licks to taste Sookie. Eric settled on an artery in her neck and began to suck and nibble on it as Sookie moaned in response. Sookie then began to pull at Eric's towel until she felt it drop at her feet then she once again continued her exploration of Eric's marvelous bare ass. Eric groaned and ground into her as she continued to stroked and squeeze. Eric suddenly grabbed her towel and whipped it across the room in one motion that Sookie felt like one moment it was there and the next it was gone. Eric then palmed one breast and allowed his mouth to descend to the other and begin to suckle her nipple. He ran his tongue around the hard bud and then would bite the teat and hold it in his teeth as he gave a small tug.

"Aughhhhh" Sookie moaned. The sound of which only pushed Eric further and he began to thoroughly lavish each breast with amazing attention. Sookie released the clutch she had on Eric's backside and allowed her hands to move around to each of his hips. Eric had leaned back slightly to reach her breasts and Sookie took advantage of this and reached with one hand to grab his hard erection and she began to stroke him as she heard his loud hiss. Suddenly Sookie felt her feet leave the floor and Eric had picked her up and deposited her on the side of the bed.

Sookie fell backwards on her elbows and before she could get her bearing she felt a wet tongue running along the inside of her thigh. Sookie gasped but she felt Eric's tongue continue until it met her dripping center. Eric then lapped at her slit and Sookie began to squirm. Eric placed one large hand on the center of her stomach to hold her down but he did not stop his ministrations. He then looked up at Sookie and in between licks said "Watch me." Sookie's eyes flew open and she stared into passion filled blue eyes. Sookie had never experienced this type of attention to her lower regions. Bill had tasted her a few times but that was it. Eric was thoroughly exploring every crevice and leaving nothing untouched. Sookie moaned from the pleasure and soon felt two of Eric's fingers probing at the entrance. As Eric began to suck at her nub he also began a steady pumping of his long fingers in and out of her. The pleasure was overwhelming and Sookie fought to arch her back off the bed but Eric still held her captive with one hand. Sookie felt the pressure growing and knew there would be no way to stop it with the attention Eric was giving her so she clutched her fists into the blanket on the bed. Just then Eric curled his fingers up and made a few strokes as he scraped his fangs along her thigh. When Sookie felt the release she screamed out loud and fell back onto the bed. Eric drove his fangs in her thigh and that sent her over the edge a second time and she climaxed again. As she was panting to catch her breath, Eric licked the wound from his bite and placed two soft kisses over the fang marks.

He then began to crawl over her and looked down into her eyes. He held his body over her but allowed his lower regions to brush back and forth across Sookie's. Instantly Sookie could feel her self moisten from just the small contact. How could she be aroused so quickly after not one but two intense orgasms? Sookie could see the desire in Eric's eyes and he lowered his face to hers to brush soft kisses across both of her eyes, her nose, both her cheeks then one to her lips. Sookie leaned forward trying to capture his mouth but he pulled back and looked into her eyes again. The side of his mouth curved up in a hint of smile. "Sookie, do you trust me?" Eric asked once again.

Sookie was afraid she could not speak so she just nodded her head, never breaking the eye contact. "I want you and I know you want me too. Do you yield to me, min enda sanna kärlek?"

Sookie did not know what he had said at the end but she knew there was no turning back, she wanted Eric more than she ever thought possible. She swallowed to try to get her voice. She knew he wanted to hear the words so she softly spoke "Yes, Eric, I want you too. Take me."

Sookie saw the spark light up his eyes and his eyebrows both rose a bit in shock at her words. Before Sookie could take another breath Eric dropped to capture her mouth in a toe curling kiss. Eric thrust one hand behind her back and up to her neck to capture her head and position it so he could continue to attack her mouth. The other hand was at her shoulder and began to travel down her arm and across her stomach to grasp her waste and lift her closer to his erection. Sookie moaned through their pressed lips and Eric began to nip at her lips sucking them into his mouth for moments at a time.

Eric pushed one knee in between Sookie's legs and nudged her legs open then he lifted and positioned his other knee in between Sookie's legs. He used one knee to thrust her legs open more to allow him closer to his goal. Eric released Sookie's waste to move the one hand down her thigh and grasp her thigh right above her knee on the outside of her leg. Eric then pulled to raise the leg to open Sookie up more for him. He then began to rub the tip of his penis up and down her soaking wet entrance. Sookie moaned and clutched at Eric's head as he continued to kiss her. Sookie began to raise her hips and thrust towards Eric's hardened member trying to get him to move things along. Eric just snickered and began to lick his way down her neck to her shoulder and then scraped his fangs along her shoulder to produce just a few drops of blood which he swiped up immediately with his tongue.

Eric lifted to look at Sookie and once again asked "Look at me lover. Don't take your eyes off of me." Sookie had barely opened her eyes to look at Eric when suddenly Eric pushed forward and pushed himself half way in to Sookie's wet channel. Sookie moaned and her head fell back and her eyes closed. Eric stopped and again "Look at me lover. I want to watch the pleasure I give you in your eyes." Damn. That Viking had the kind of lines to make women drop and spread their legs in church. Sookie thought she came just from those words.

As Sookie refocused on Eric she felt him begin to pull out and she whimpered and grabbed his amazing ass to try to hold him to her. Eric just grinned and then pushed back in further this time. After a few more slow strokes he was buried all the way inside Sookie and she had never felt so full. Sookie took a deep breath to try to ground herself at Eric began to make slow smooth long strokes back and forth. His pace was agonizingly slow but electrifyingly moving. Sookie began to adjust to his pace and began to tilt her pelvis to meet each stroke in. Eric leaned down and kissed her while maintaining the maddening but erotic pace.

Eric lifted from the kiss still staring into Sookie's eyes and also lifted her leg to allow him a deeper entrance and began to increase the pace and add a small buck up movement when he was buried to the hilt. His rhythm started out slow but now it was building in intensity. Their hips moved in time with each other like well oiled machines. Sookie wraps the leg Eric was not holding around the back of his thighs trying to maintain contact and bring him even closer to her.

Eric sees that Sookie is about to loose control and he watches in her eyes as the passion grow intense and sees her hands clutch and release as she tries to grab onto the bedding to hold on as the orgasm slams into her. Eric feels her walls clenching and releasing around his engorged cock and the sensation pulls him over too. He releases over and over with a scream and hollers " Knulla mig, din en gudinna!"

Eric falls down over Sookie but props himself up on one forearm to keep from crushing her. He places small kisses along the tops of her breasts and runs his tongue over first one nipple then the other. He suckles one nipple into his mouth hard and lets it pop from his lips. Sookie is panting and trying to catch her breath but she is running her hands across his upper back and up his neck to run her fingers through his hair.

Suddenly Sookie found herself on top of Eric with her legs straddling him over her now favorite area. Eric had flipped them so fast she could not tell which way they turned. Eric grasped Sookie around the chest, just under the breast but allowed his thumbs to rub back and forth across the soft skin of her lower breasts. Eric lifted to near seating with Sookie still in his lap to suckle the swollen nipples in his mouth yet again. One hand moved around to cup her round ass and one long finger began to venture down further to wiggle between her wet folds.

Sookie moaned and ground harder against Eric's growing staff. Sookie continued to grind against Eric as she explored his beautiful chest and pressed soft kisses to his own nipples. Sookie grasped one teat in her teeth and bit down hard but not enough to draw blood and Eric hissed and clutched her head closer to his chest. She ventured over to the other teat and got the same reaction there as well. Suddenly Eric grasped her by her waist and lifted her just enough to impale her back down on his erection. Sookie moaned from the surprise of the joining but immediately she took up a rhythm all her own. Eric wrapped one hand in her hair and the other grabbed her ass and he held on for the ride. Sookie set a steady pace to begin with and was soon grinding even harder and faster. Sookie ran her mouth along the top of Eric's shoulder placing random kisses and nibbles all the way to his neck. Sookie felt her orgasm coming fast and before she even thought about it she bit into Eric's shoulder as the orgasm slammed into her. Eric roared so loud she was sure the neighbors would have heard. He buried his fangs into her neck as he slammed up into her and released his own juices. As Sookie came down from the high of her release she began to lick the blood from Eric's shoulder after it healed. Eric was doing the same to her neck but she could feel the shudder run through his body. Eric raised his head and grabbed her head in his hands to look her directly in the eyes. "Sookie, why did you do that? Why did you bite me and draw my blood?" His eyes bore into hers searching for the answer even before she spoke.

Sookie began to fear she had done something wrong. She did not really know why she bit but she felt like she wanted more from him and that was what the voice in the back of her brain was screaming at her to do. Sookie did not know if she associated biting with sex because her only partners had been vampires or if she desired to taste the blood for its other effects. Judging by the intensity of Eric's gaze she figured she fucked up. So she began to apologize.

"I am s-s-sorry Eric. I don't know why I did it. I didn't mean… I didn't know… I never realized it was against some kind of rule. I just felt…" Sookie did not know what to say. She broke eye contact and glanced down because she did not want to see the harsh look in his eyes when he reprimanded her. Tears began to pool in her eyes and she hoped he would say what he had to say fast so she could make it to the bathroom before she fell apart in front of him. This had been the single best moment of her life and she could only chant 'Stupid, stupid, stupid Sookie" over and over in her head.

Eric could feel Sookie tremble in his arms and he sensed her sudden fear and sadness. She was plummeting fast and the despair she was feeling was beginning to overwhelm him. He had to get control or he would lose it too. Eric closed his eyes and took a breath only to try to steady the feelings that were wrestling inside him. He was trying to separate his feelings from Sookie's but they were coming to fast and hard for him to distinguish whose were whose.

Eric felt Sookie pull from his arms and try to disentangle herself. He realized she was going to make a run for it and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. He held her tight and stroked her back and head as he felt the tears fall on his bare chest. "Shh Sookie. Please don't cry. I am not upset with you my dearest." Eric spoke softly and tried to push comfort into the new bond they had just formed. Suddenly Sookie stiffened.

Sookie pulled back to look up in Eric's eyes with a questionable expression. She felt it, he realized. She felt what had just changed between them. He watched as he saw the thoughts shooting through her eyes and felt the sudden jolt of surprise and fear as it registered.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_No worries. Sookie often gets emotional but Eric is 1,000 years old and knows how to handle her. Now they must have a very important conversation. Sookie was always upset for being left in the dark about things and our Eric is not going to do that to her. Don't worry, I saved some lemons for the end of the chapter…. _

Chapter 13

"What was that?" Sookie asked quietly as if she was afraid someone was eavesdropping.

"That my dearest was our bond." Eric replied calmly.

"Our what?" Sookie asked becoming nervous. Simple words spoken by Supes usually meant big things. Sookie had a feeling that "bond" was one of those words.

"Lover, I should have explained this to you before but I never thought this was an issue for us to worry about. You always made such a big deal about not wanting to ingest our blood, so I never thought this would happen without you first being aware of what it meant." Eric spoke calmly.

Eric gave Sookie a moment to process all the feelings he was sure she was experiencing. Even though on the outside Eric seemed calm and cool. Inside he was a tangle of worry, confusion, anxiety, and happiness. He knew she was trying to figure out her own feelings amongst his and was struggling with it. He felt her shiver and thought she may be frightened but then he saw the small goose pimples on her shoulders and upper arms and he realized she was getting cold. Eric lifted Sookie onto his lap and reached over to pull the covers down as far as he could. He then lifted Sookie to deposit her on the sheet and she pulled her legs up close to her to allow him to pull the blankets further down then over her. Eric moved too quickly for Sookie to see but he was instantly under the covers with her and pressed up against her side. Eric had also propped the pillows behind both of them so he helped her scoot back and wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"So I can feel your feelings now?" Sookie asked. Eric just nodded. "I assume you can feel mine too?" Eric again just nodded. Sookie let out a long sigh. She had always had to deal with human thoughts so she realized now she would have to deal with a certain vampire's feelings. Funny, everyone always was telling her that vampires had no feelings and were cold and vicious. But so far, she had felt at least a dozen different feelings from Eric and none were cruel.

"Sookie would you like me to explain?" Eric asked nervously. He was not sure how to tell her and keep her from bolting from this bed. Sookie could pick up his feelings and she pulled back to look up in his eyes.

"Is it that bad?" Sookie asked.

"No, it is not bad to me. I am actually quite happy about it. I just know that you don't take these types of things very well and I keep expecting you to blame me for ruining your life, or tricking you, or something equally despicable." Eric answered truthfully.

Sookie appeared a bit chagrinned, "I guess I do jump to conclusions that put vampires at fault often don't I."

"Yes, you do lover but I will remind you that you bit me first." Eric grinned brightly at his teasing.

Sookie giggled softly and nestled herself in his arms where she could still look up into his eyes as she prepared herself for his explanation.

"You already know that vampire blood heals and that a small amount can allow a vampire to pick up your feelings somewhat and track your location. However vampires as a rule never exchange blood freely. They especially do not exchange blood with a human on the same occasion. Doing so will create a bond. This bond will make the vampires feelings open to the human and vampires like their secrets. The first blood exchange heightens the vampire's ability to feel the human and also allows them to push their feelings through the bond to the human. In the human, they will then be able to feel the vampire's feelings as well. The human will not be able to push feelings to the vampire until the second blood exchange. On the second exchange the vampire and human will be unable to lie or keep even small truths from each other because doing so will make them uncomfortable if not in pain. The human will be able to push their feelings into the vampire and also begin to be able to track the vampire's location. Sort of like a built in GPS. The second blood exchange will make other humans' blood taste bitter to the vampire and the vampire will crave only to drink from his bonded. In the same token, the human will feel an uncontrollable need to feed the vampire and give herself to him when she feels his hunger. The third blood exchange is sacred. This exchange creates a permanent bond that can only be broken by death. They will both be able to share feelings and push feelings to each other. They will both be able to sense each others location and will crave to be close to each other. The vampire will require blood from his bonded to survive as will the human. At this point both will require blood exchanges on a regular basis. I don't know if that is weekly or monthly or what. But if they do not get these exchanges the vampire will become weak and the human will also weaken to the point of death. However, the love and bond is so strong that together the two will become one. It has been rumored that they will share abilities and come to take on each others manners." Eric paused to see if Sookie had any questions.

"You said blood exchanges are not common between vampires and humans, but with humans knowing about V doesn't this sort of thing happen more now?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, humans are known now to try to bite and draw blood during sex with vampires and if the vampire is not able to stop this or predict and glamour a person not to do so then the accidental exchange can happen." Eric stopped not sure if he should continue.

Sookie felt the hesitation. "And if this did happen?"

"In most cases the vampire would drain and kill the human." Eric answered hesitantly. Sookie's eyes grew and he felt the fear. He quickly added. "This will not happen to you, my dearest. I am very happy with the bond." Eric added with a smile.

"Does this make me your 'pet'?" Sookie asked with a sneer.

"NO!" Eric had to rein in his temper. "No lover. You are no ones pet and you never will be. You are too good for such a degrading position." Eric responded.

This relaxed Sookie a bit but there were still many questions. "Since you can push feelings in the bond then can you make me feel the way you want me to?"

"No, I can only make you feel the way I feel and hope that you will accept my feeling and make yours the same. I can not manipulate you as you seem to be worried about. I can only comfort or encourage you. I think this might come in handy when you flip out occasionally." Eric grinned and winked at her.

Sookie felt he was teasing her and instead of getting angry she laughed at herself too.

"Eric are you expecting us to have the second and third blood exchanges?" Sookie questioned trying to stay calm so she could focus on his reaction.

Eric was quiet for a while as he thought this through. He had never had a permanent bond and he was not sure if he wanted such a thing. He knew it would only end in death and his immortal life had always meant so much to him. He had a twice bonded once and had been very happy in the experience. Thinking about that experience caused waves of emotions to come pouring to the surface.

Sookie sat up straight in bed and grasped her chest as she tried to take in gulps of breath. Eric snapped out of his memories and quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around Sookie and pushed soothing feelings into the bond. "I am sorry my dearest, I forgot to control my emotions around you. I did not mean to cause you stress." Eric ran his hand along her back in soothing strokes.

"What happened? What caused you to react like that?" Sookie asked as she leaned into his arms.

"A memory."

Eric did not respond further but Sookie had to know what could cause the great Viking warrior to have such intense feelings of despair. So being Sookie, she pushed. "Memory of what?"

One single blood tear began to run down Eric's cheek. Sookie was so shocked she threw her arms around him and began to rock him to comfort him. "Forget I asked. Just forget it. I don't need to know." Sookie tried to push the topic behind them.

"No, you do need to know. I need to tell you this." Eric took a calming breath and buried his face in her hair to take in her scent. The scent calmed him and he began to speak. "About five hundred years ago I had a human lover that I grew very attached to. We bonded twice and we were very happy. We had been discussing bonding a third time and then she was going to allow me to turn her so we would be together for eternity. There was a feud in the area between the vampires who were fighting for power. I never troubled myself with power at the time and only wanted to be left alone. But this one vampire thought I was a threat and he killed my mate while I was out gathering her food. When I felt her fear and then death I was brought to my knees from the pain. It took me quiet a while to get back to my feet and then I raced back to our nest to find her dead. It was too late to turn her so I had lost her."

"Oh Eric, I am so sorry. What did you do? Did you find her killer?"

"Oh yes!" Sookie felt Eric's triumphant thoughts. "I smelled his scent in my nest and on my bonded. I recognized the scent and knew who her killer was instantly. I knew he would be prepared for my attack then so I waited. I buried her in a lovely grave under a large oak tree by the river that we had frequently made lover under. I waited a few weeks and then began packing my few belongings and spread through the other vampires that I was planning to move on in two nights. The following night, I snuck into the nest of my attacker when I saw one of the younger vampires bringing glamoured women from the local village for feeding and I hid until my mate's killer began to feed and fuck. Then when he was least expecting, I leapt into the room and decapitate him. I then quickly left the area and picked up my few belongings that I had taken to the outskirts of town and I disappeared."

Sookie did not like stories of killing but in this case she saw it as justice. If someone killed the one she loved, she would seek the same vengeance. She considered Eric's actions fair. She had never thought that Eric could truly love someone but she was beginning to see a different side of him. First he was so gentle with the baby and now he tells her of a love that died and he sought vengeance for. This brought her initial question back to her mind.

"So Eric, do you want to further our bond?" Sookie asked softly.

"I have not really thought about it yet, but I do know that I would like a second bonding with you. I would definitely want to wait until you are ready as it is a major step. The only way I know how to describe it is to associate bonding with your relationship rituals. The first bond is like a committed relationship of dating, the second bond is like an engagement. The third and permanent bond is like a marriage that can not be broken but by death. Divorce is not an option in bonded pairs. The third bond is not something to enter lightly." Eric cautioned.

"I agree with you then on the third bond. I will think about a second bonding but I think we need more time together to get to know each other before we move into that direction. Just a few days ago, I was convinced I would never even date again and now we are talking about permanent bonded marriages. This is too fast for me." Sookie explained.

"Yes, we should take some time. And there are so many fun things we can do to get to know each other better." Eric wiggled his eyebrows at her with a wicked grin.

Sookie giggled back and replied "Yes there is but I promise you will be the only one biting from now on."

"Now the only question is where to bite first!" Eric teased as he rolled Sookie onto her back and his mouth descended for a passionate kiss. He then began to kiss and taste every inch of her skin. Sookie was melting in his arms. The pleasure was so overwhelming that she felt tears begin to gather in her eyes. Eric licked those away also and lifted to look into her eyes. "No tears my lover. I will give you everything you want and more." Eric then gave her a searing kiss that made her toes curl. His talented fingers began to massage and stroke all the right places. Sookie could only moan and whimper as she arched her back off the bed trying to urge Eric to areas that needed more attention.

Eric chuckled softly then suddenly flipped Sookie over so that she was on her hands and knees. Sookie started to sit up but felt Eric's strong hands grasp her by both her buttocks and squeeze them and spread them. Eric leaned down and nibbled first one cheek then the other. Sookie started to giggle but suddenly Eric plunged his fangs into one cheek. Sookie gasped and involuntarily convulsed from the sheer pleasure. She never thought that being bitten on the ass could feel like this but it was amazing. Eric pulled his fangs out and then licked her puncture marks thoroughly. This causes shivers to run up her spine which Eric followed with his hand until he grasped her shoulder. Sookie then felt something nudging her wet slit and she moaned and arched her back offering herself up to Eric more. Sookie felt Eric's pleasure through the bond as well as heard his answering growl.

Eric slowly began to sink into Sookie inch by inch. He did it so slowly that Sookie bit her lip from the pleasure. Sookie fought to prevent herself from pressing back herself but allowed Eric to set the pace. And once fully seated inside of Sookie, Eric set a rhythm that was never faltering. Sookie expected Eric to give her a good pounding but he didn't. Instead he set a slow pace that built as their growing lust consumed them. As the waves of pleasure grew Sookie felt the bond open and she could feel Eric's pleasure as well as hers. This only intensified the experience and made her wild with need. Sookie felt Eric begin to lose his control and he began to plunge deeper inside of her and ride her even harder. Both were so hungry for the contact that they both began to move to meet each other's thrust in unison. Eric grabbed Sookie's hips and began to move side to side as he thrust searching for the spot that would send Sookie over the edge. After three or four thrusts he hit the spot and Sookie screamed and shook from the impact. Sookie was so caught up in the feelings and emotions she did not hear the rumble of pleasure that came from Eric's chest as he continued to pound into her. Suddenly Sookie saw flashes of light before her eyes as the release took her and she felt waves of heat run down through her body. Sookie was just beginning to come back to earth when she heard Eric roar and she looked over her shoulder to see Eric throw his head back and groan then his eyes seemed to roll back in their sockets and he opened his mouth and moaned as he began to jerk and spasm inside of her. Sookie felt cool bursts inside her smoldering womb. She was on fire and Eric was cooling her with his own release.

Eric reached forward and grabbed Sookie around the waist and lifted her to pull her to his chest as he set back on his haunches. Eric was still firmly buried in her and her weight bared down on his softening erection gave Sookie another thrill. How she could already be excited after such a violent orgasm was beyond her but with Eric anything is possible.

Eric chuckled at her lust and began to massage her breasts and tug at her nipples as he dropped his head to place swift kisses up and down her shoulders. Sookie reached one hand behind her head and wrapped it around the back of Eric's neck to pull him down closer to her neck. Eric began to lick and run his fangs along her neck and Sookie moaned in pleasure. Eric suddenly sunk his fangs into Sookie's neck at the same time he pinched and pulled on Sookie's nipples. Sookie lifted slightly and slammed down on his hardening cock and let out a scream as she came instantly. After Eric finished feeding he then began to lick her wounds closed. Eric held Sookie in his arms as she became limp and fully relaxed. He bit his finger tip and rubbed some of his blood on the various puncture wounds on her neck. He did not heal the ones on her ass cheek. He decided she could keep those for something to remember the night with during her day tomorrow.

Eric gently laid Sookie down on the bed then went and grabbed a wet warm wash cloth from the bathroom to clean her up and wipe away any remnants of their mating. He then lay down beside Sookie and spooned and listened to her steady breathing as she fell into a peaceful sleep. Eric held her till just shortly before sunrise. He then got up and retrieved a piece of paper and pen from his office down the hall and wrote Sookie a note. He then went to Pam's room and gently picked up Drex and brought him in the room with them. He placed Drex on the bed in the center and placed the note by Sookie's side of the bed. He pulled the heavy drapes shut as the day began to break and climbed into bed on the other side of Drex. No sooner than his head hit the pillow then the day claimed him.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_I am so sorry it took me a week to get back to this, but life gets in the way sometimes. I was also stumped so my motivation was not there. I am feeling my muse again so I hope to be back posting at least every other day. _

_I want to thank Vamplover669 for her wonderful review that spiked my imagination. The property stamp was her idea and it has taken a life of its own. Ha ha ha. I hope you all enjoy…_

Chapter 14

Sookie woke to little hands pulling on her arm. Drex was in bed and trying to pull himself up to a sitting position. Sookie looked behind Drex to see Eric in his daytime rest. Eric was lying on his side facing them. Sookie smiled at the peaceful look on Eric's face. But of course Eric went to bed happy, he had finally got her to yield. Sookie smiled again because what a yielding that was. If she had any idea it would have been like this she would have left with Eric that first night they met at Fangtasia when the police raided the bar.

Sookie helped Drex sit up and began to talk to him. "How did you sleep little one?" She asked as she reached out to tickle him a bit on the exposed bit of tummy peeking out from under the t-shirt. Drex giggled and babbled back at her trying so hard to speak to her in turn. As much as Sookie would have loved to stay in bed she knew that Drex needed a diaper change so she had to get up.

Sookie stood up then realized she did not have any clothes here. She knew Pam had a closet full down the hall and even though they were not the same size there could be a few items that might work. However, Sookie hesitated because she was not sure how Pam felt about sharing. Sookie looked over at Eric's sleeping form and wished she had asked him about that last night but she had too many more pressing things to occupy her time. She smiled at thoughts of those occupying things. One thing in particular! Something white caught her peripheral vision and Sookie realized that there was a note on the bedside table. Sookie stepped over and picked up the note with her name on it and read.

_My Dearest Lover,_

_I regret once again not to be able to be with you during the day. But trust in that you and Drex are safe here. No one will attack during the day so enjoy your time together. I would ask that you both remain inside just in case there are scouts searching Shreveport. The house is registered to an alias so the demons will not search you out._

_Last night while you were napping, Pam brought supplies. The perishables were put up but the remainder is in bags on the kitchen table. Please make yourself at home and put things where they are most comfortable to you. Pam had Jessica shop for you so I trust Jessica being so recently turned was able to purchase all you needed. She picked up some clothing and personal items for you also. If anything is missing, please make a list and I will have Jessica pick those items up tonight and Pam deliver them to the house._

_Stay safe._

_Your Bonded_

Sookie smiled. Eric was so thoughtful and she was happy to hear he had thought about her needing clothing, but what to do right now. Sookie did not want to walk downstairs naked, she thought for sure someone might see in the windows. Sookie glanced over at the doors that led to Eric's closet and decided Eric would be more likely to be willing to share with her than Pam. Sookie scooped up Drex and stepped into the closet. Sookie took in the massive closet filled with many styles of clothing. Towards the back she could see clothing from past times and some garment bags that probably contained more precious items. One side was filled with nice dress shirts, suits, and finer clothing. The other side consisted of more casual clothing including an entire section of only pressed jeans and t-shirts. Sookie saw so much black, red, and gray colors. They were more the fangbanger style than hers. But Eric did have to keep up impressions when at the bar so she shrugged it off. Sookie sifted through the dress shirts and pulled one of the simplest shirts. She did not recognize many brands but knew that Dior and Vuitton were expensive so she avoided those. She pulled an Eton shirt down and it was soft and simple cut. She placed Drex on the floor for a moment and donned the shirt. The tails almost hung to her knees. It was more like a dress on her then a shirt. Sookie buttoned it up and decided it would do until she found what Jessica had bought her. She scooped Drex up and swung him in the air. Drex giggled with delight and Sookie pulled him close to cover his face with baby kisses.

Sookie left the closet and Eric's room and headed down to the kitchen. She found dozens of Wal-Mart bags on the kitchen table. Sookie quickly grabbed a clean diaper and changed Drex. She realized that they did not have a highchair but Drex was suppose to be going home in just a few days so she figured she could make do. She saw that Eric had fed Drex at the table because he left the wads of wipes. They were mostly orange and she picked up the can of baby snacks, cheese puffs, hmm. Well, they are very messy but she was sure Drex liked them. She dug in the bags and found a box of banana flavored cheerios. She checked the fridge and there was two gallons of milk so she pulled one out. She started to open cabinets but quickly realized they were all empty. There were some wine glasses but other than that, there was nothing. She saw the two large boxes of kitchenware and noticed it contained a four piece set of dishes, silverware, Tupperware, pans, and cooking utensils. She sat Drex down on the floor and began to struggle to open the first box. She needed a knife but was sure Eric did not have one in the kitchen either. The knives were in this box if she could ever get in there.

Drex began to crawl and open cabinets to discover they were all empty. Sookie smiled thinking he must be looking for his drums. Sookie finally got into the box and pulled out a bowl and spoon. She went back to the bags and pulled out some dish soap and washed the bowl and spoon before she made a big bowl of cereal for her and Drex to share. Sookie grabbed the roll of paper towels and sat down in the middle of the floor. Drex crawled to her spying the bowl and sat down in front of her. They enjoyed a bowl of cereal together and when they were done, Sookie cleaned up the few spots of milk and cereal on her and Drex then stood and rinsed her bowl out. Sookie noticed Eric had a dishwasher and checked and found that the few cleaners under the sink included dishwasher soap. Sookie quickly loaded all the new items in the washer and a few of the pans and set them to wash. She kept out a big pot and two wooden spoons for Drex.

While Drex played music for her, she unpacked all the bags and found there were three pair of jeans in her size (good job Jessica) and some simple solid color shirts. There were two modest mini-skirts that would also go with the shirts. Sookie found a pair of pajamas and a long cotton gown (Eric would not approve) and some under things and socks. There was a simple slip on pair of tennis shoes and even a pair of fuzzy house shoes that Sookie put on right away because her toes were a bit cold on the tile floor. Sookie put everything away and bagged all the bags together and stuck them under the sink in case she needed them later.

She took all the tags off her clothes and folded them and left them on the table to take upstairs later. Sookie wondered if she should put the clothes in Eric's room or Pam's. She was sure Eric expected her to stay with him in his room while she was here but she did not want to seem too forward. She would just wait and play it by ear.

Sookie took Drex to the den because it was cozier in there. It took her about fifteen minutes to figure out how to work the TV but soon she was flipping channels. Eric had already brought all of Drex's toys into the den and he was crawling around and exploring while trying to drag toys with him. Sookie enjoyed watching Drex play and time seemed to fly. She saw Drex yawning. She picked him up and took him to the kitchen to make him a bottle of juice and grabbed a soda for her. She carried Drex upstairs and she sat in the rocker in Pam's room and soon Drex was sound asleep. She tucked him in between the pillows to sleep and then went to Eric's room

Sookie gathered all the dirty clothes and wet towels and took them downstairs to the laundry room. She grabbed her clothes and took them upstairs to Eric's bathroom. After picking up everything and cleaning the best she could, Sookie decided to take a shower and tend to herself for a bit. She shaved her legs and underarms thoroughly. She washed her hair with Eric's shampoo and conditioner and the scent reminded her of him. She smiled thinking about their time together last night. She had finally yielded to the big Viking and she was sure he was going to be smug about it. But he had been so caring; it was not the image she had associated with him. He always seemed so cold and uncaring, brutal even. Sookie started to wonder if that was some kind of persona and that she was seeing the real Eric Northman here in his house, behind these safe walls with no one else around. He could be putting on an amazing act and she fell for it hook, line and sinker. But something in her heart told her this was no act. Drex was a great judge of character and he took to Eric right away. According to the story, he hated Pam instantly and disliked all his employees at Fangtasia, but they were all fangbangers so she could see why.

Eric was a man of his word, even though he was a vampire. If Eric promised something, he kept that promise. Sookie realized she had caught on to his tactics. He would dodge the question to avoid promising something he would not honor. He was very good at dodging questions too. He had always been honest with her since their first meeting. He told her he wanted her and never hid that from her. He was not deceitful unless you count the whole sucking the bullet thing. She did not know then, but she realized now that Eric's blood had broke the spell on her from Bill's blood. Before Dallas, she thought Bill could do no wrong and was the only man (vampire) for her. But after removing the bullet from Eric she began to open her eyes and see things she was blinded to at first. Sookie knew there was power in the blood, she wondered if it could force a connection. She was connected to Bill and she had a lot more of his blood, but Eric's was stronger. Even before their "bond" she had felt a pull towards Eric that she had constantly fought. She wondered if this was something to do with the blood or just normal attraction. She would definitely ask Eric if the blood had any effect on her feelings.

Sookie stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of Eric's enormous towels. They were so plush and soft. She could wrap them around her almost three times. But of course Eric would have no wimpy towels. He would require something grander for all 6"5' of his massive frame. "Mmmmmm" Sookie sighed. She needed to focus on something else because thoughts like this were going to get her all wound up. She could not believe she was responding so eagerly. After last night she should be sated, but thoughts of Eric only made her more lustful.

Sookie looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was radiant and her eyes danced. Sookie looked down at her arms and she could see a glow hovering just over the skin tops. It was similar to the glow she saw in vampires but it was a more golden sun kissed glow. It was more prominent then it ever been. When she first returned from Fae she had a glow for a few days but not like this. That Viking Vampire blood must pack a punch she thought. Sookie looked back in the mirror and noticed that the bite marks on her neck were gone. If she looked close enough there was a hint of where the bite was but it was completely healed. She imagined by tomorrow she would not even see a trace. She checked her breasts and they also were healed. Sookie removed the towel and spun around in the bathroom and glanced back into the mirror. The bite marks on her butt were still there. Sookie frowned. "That highhanded vampire! If he thinks he can leave these like some kind of 'Property of Eric Northman Stamp' he has another thing coming!" Sookie fumed. She wrapped the towel around her and stomped back into the bedroom to stand over the sleeping vampire.

Sookie wanted to smack him and give him a good yelling but she realized he would not feel it nor wake up to take his punishment. He was dead for the day. Eric could avoid her until sunset and then he would probably laughingly joke the entire thing off but Sookie was mad now and wanted revenge. That made her think. A smile spread across her face and she raced back into the bathroom to dress quickly so she could put her plan in motion.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry, busy weekend. I hope you enjoy this playful chapter. A few of you seemed worried that Sookie was over reacting to the love bites but we all know how Sookie is sometimes and I wanted her to find a better way to teach her new vampire that she was her own woman. I had a lot of fun with this chapter and hopefully you will enjoy Sookie and Eric's play as I did._

Chapter 15

Sookie had just finished in Eric's room when she heard Drex's soft cry. Sookie quickly pulled the door shut and ran to Pam's room to get Drex before he fell off the bed. Sookie scooped him up and gave him tons of baby kisses which always made him smile and giggle. She carried Drex back downstairs to get him a snack and watch him play while she waited for Eric to wake up.

Eric awoke to the smell of Sookie. He could smell her presence all in the room and especially in the bed. He smiled to himself and then jumped from the bed and ran at vampire speed downstairs to the den and scooped Sookie up for a kiss.

Laughing Sookie pushed Eric back a bit and with a wicked grin asked "What are you doing? You're still naked?" Sookie kept giggling and Eric raised an eyebrow at her happiness and mischief in the bond. Eric was holding Sookie back eyeing her carefully when he realized there was something on his arm. Eric released Sookie as he moved his arms to see the writing along each and then he looked down at his chest and stomach to discover they were covered in quotes.

Eric read: Property of Sookie Stackhouse, MINE, MINE, MINE, Don't Touch – this Viking belongs to Sookie Stackhouse, Sookie's Viking, Sookie's Old (very old) Man, No Trespassing - Sookie's Vampire, SOLD, This Body belongs to Sookie Stackhouse, Bon Temp Telepath's Vamp, It all belongs to Sookie, and Sookie's Bitch.

Eric realized Sookie had written all over him with a black marker. Her message was clear and he liked it but why did she do this he wondered. He looked up and raised one eyebrow and said, "What has gotten into you my lover? I thought you are not normally so possessive?"

Sookie could not hold in the laughter any further and busted. Eric continued to eye her and he put both hands on his hips and gave her a glare. She was sure he intended to look fierce but a naked vampire standing in the middle of the den written all over by a marker was not threatening, just hilarious. Sookie tried to pull herself together to say something but she was getting light headed from all the laughter and had to sit down before she fell down.

"Sookie." Eric said in a serious firm tone. He was getting more upset by the minute because he did not understand what was going on.

"Oh don't act so offended, Mr. Highhanded." Sookie teased. "You know you like nothing more than to find ways to label me as 'Yours' as you did last night. It doesn't feel that great when it is turned around on you in an embarrassing way does it?" Sookie raised an eyebrow at the annoyed vampire.

"What are you talking about Sookie? We were alone last night, who was I announcing you were mine to? What was I doing that so offended you?" Eric challenged.

"I noticed today that you were so kind to heal all of your fang marks on me but one particular set. You left that set as your own little property stamp, didn't you?" Sookie challenged with a smile.

Eric remembered the bite marks he had not healed on her ass. He laughed out loud when he realized his Sookie was not going to allow him to take advantage of her. She was going to stand up to a thousand year old vampire and give as good as she got. Eric continued to laugh as he hoped she kept to that promise on all things. "Sookie, my lover, you are always doing what I least expect. You could entertain me for centuries if you so chose. You are a delight." And with that he gave her a loving peck on her forehead.

Sookie smiled and looked up in his eyes. She was never scared of his reaction, she knew Eric would take it with good humor but she had made her point. Eric would start thinking about her reactions on things in the future because he would know that any negative action would result in an equal reaction and he did not want to go there with her.

"Well, lover, it appears I need to take a shower to get cleaned up. Would you care to join me?" Eric teased as he slowly began to walk away leering at her over his shoulder. Sookie only could burst out in another bout of laughter as she pointed at his nice firm ass.

"This Fine Ass belongs to Sookie" written in large lettering across both his ass cheeks. Eric could only see a portion of it but he smiled when he realized what it said. "Oh yes Lover, and yours belongs to me!" Eric raced up stairs leaving a speechless Sookie standing in the den.

When Eric returned from his shower he found Sookie in the kitchen with the radio blaring, preparing lunch. Well, she had been preparing lunch but now she appeared to be dancing with Drex. She had Drex standing on the bar as she danced in front of him and bounced him up and down to the music. Drex was in a fit of giggles. Sookie was shimmying and popping and moving Drex to the rhythm as well. Eric stopped and stood quietly in the entrance watching and enjoying the site. Sookie was wonderful with the baby and Eric was not sure if he had ever seen her smile as much as he had seen her smile with Drex. Eric's smile faded when he realized that Sookie would never dance with their child because there would be no baby with them.

Sookie realized she felt Eric's change in feelings and she turned to discover he was standing there watching her dance with Drex and feeling unhappy about it. Sookie huffed and scooped Drex up in her arms and placed him back on the ground with his pot and spoon. Drex grabbed the spoon and began to compose his own music and Sookie turned and lowered the volume of the music then she continued to stir the soup she was heating. The griddle was hot so she placed the cheese and bread sandwiches in the pan to begin to toast. As Sookie continued to study the bubbling soup, Eric walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you making lover? It smells interesting." Eric asked.

"Soup and grilled cheese sandwiches" Sookie replied "Gran used to make this whenever I was in need of comfort food."

"Why are you in need of comfort? Is there something troubling you?" Eric asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"No, not really, I am just worried for Drex. What is going to happen with him Eric? Will he be safe to return home tomorrow with those demons looking for him?" Sookie asked with worry.

Eric spun Sookie to look her in the eyes. "Sookie, I will make sure it is safe before he returns. Drex's father is trying to catch who is after him and his son. We are keeping Drex safe so he can do this."

"But what if he doesn't find him by tomorrow night?" Sookie asked while biting her bottom lip.

"If he has not found the one responsible then I will suggest we keep Drex a bit longer so he can. Does that make you feel better?" Eric asked hopefully.

Sookie smiled then stood on tiptoe and pulled Eric down so she could place a gentle kiss on his lips. As she released him she gave him a dazzling smile and Eric thought he felt his own heart beat again. He smiled back at her "Well, then I will make a call to the Queen and find out what is going on and I suggest you return to cooking because the smell is beginning to become offensive." Eric made a face back toward the stove.

"Oh Shit! It's burning." Sookie cried out as she tried to save the blackened square food in the flat pan. Eric just chuckled softly as he left the room to find a quieter location to place his call.

Eric returned to find Sookie and Drex having a picnic in the middle of the floor. Eric grabbed a bottle of blood out of the refrigerator and heated it in the microwave then joined them on the floor. "The Queen is calling Drex's father and will call me back with an update. I told her we would keep him longer if needed to ensure his safety while his father finds the attackers. She said she would pass the information on to him."

"That is good. I just want him safe. I am sorry, I am sure you did not want to be bothered with babysitting any further." Sookie apologized. Eric could feel she was worried about his reaction. Eric only smiled.

"Sookie, I will enjoy every minute Drex stays longer because that means you will be here with me too." Eric smirked his sexy smile at Sookie and waggled his eyebrows.

Sookie raised one eyebrow "Oh really. So you don't care what happens to Drex only that you may have me around to further 'Yield" to you when you want?" Sookie challenged.

"Of course I am always opportunistic. I am vampire and Viking. We enjoy the capture afterwards as well as the chase." Eric laughed softly.

"Don't you miss your worshippers at Fangtasia?" Sookie teased.

"No more than you miss your demanding customers at the bar" Eric teased back.

"Oh no, Merlott's! I forgot to call Sam." Sookie jumped up and looked around in search of a phone. Eric held his phone out to her and she quickly thanked him and took it to call Sam. She had left her phone behind when they fled last night and she realized if he had been calling he could not have reached her. She was not sure of the nature of her house but she was sure Eric had arranged to have everything fixed and put back in order. However, if Sam came by he would have smelled the death that was sure to surround the house and been very worried.

"Merlott's" Sam answered with an air of impatience. Sookie could only imagine how busy and shorthanded he was.

"Sam, its Sookie."

"Cher…Oh my God. Where are you? I have been worried sick." Sam sounded anxious. "When you did not show up for work I called both your house and cell several times. I finally asked Jessica if she would run over there and see if you were home. She came back and said there was…" Sam hesitated probably because he was behind the bar and knew there were ears on him. "…trouble. Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I am fine. I am with Eric and I am safe." Sookie tried to reassure Sam.

"Damn it Sook, you know that those bloodsuckers do nothing but drag you into more shit. I thought you would have learned your lesson with Bill. But now Eric? Fuck he is more manipulative and dangerous than Bill ever was." Sam continued to rant.

"Sam Merlott, you may be my boss and friend but you are not my father. You have no right to tell me how to live my life and who I can be friends with. I am a grown woman and can make my own decisions. And I would kindly appreciate it if you would keep your opinions to yourself." Sookie snapped becoming more and more upset with his lecture. Sookie saw Eric's eyebrow lift and his eyes on her through the conversation. He probably could hear every word Sam spoke with his vampire hearing but he did not say a word.

Sookie heard Sam sigh loudly and she could picture him running his hand through is tousled hair. "Cher, I am only worried about you because you are my friend. I saw how hurt you were from Bill's lies and all the danger he put you in and I just don't want to see you go through that again."

Sookie closed her eyes and took a breath trying to calm down. "I called just to tell you that I was sorry for missing my shift tonight but something has come up and I can't come into work until it is solved. I know I will not be able to come to work tomorrow either, I am sorry. I will call you tomorrow night to let you know if everything is resolved and I can come to work the following day." Sookie explained.

"What is going on Sook? You're in trouble again aren't you? You know I would do anything to keep you safe?" Sam spoke softly.

"Sam, I am safe with Eric that is all you need to know." Sookie responded calmly. "I will call you tomorrow night. Bye." Sookie hung up before Sam could say anything else. She was upset that Sam did not trust her to make her own choices. Sure, Eric had come over and sorta forced Sookie into helping but how could she not help him with Drex. That baby deserved to be with someone who would take care of him and make him feel safe and loved. It was not his fault he was in this mess and she could not turn her back on him. Besides it was not unpleasant to be around Eric. She had always liked his company even though he was always pushing her to yield when she was still with Bill. He was an arrogant ass but he was honest and forthright. Sookie smiled to herself and then looked up to see Eric smiling at her with a very satisfied grin.

"What are you smirking at?" Sookie asked with an eyebrow lifted toward the cocky vampire.

"I am just admiring my feisty little southern belle. You're quiet beautiful when you get your feathers all ruffled up." Eric chuckled softly.

Sookie snorted but did not reply as she began to gather the bowl and plate from the late lunch she had shared with Drex. Drex was struggling to hold his cup up high to drain the last of the juice. When Sookie had just stood up she saw Drex begin to fall backwards and she lunged to try to catch him before his head hit the ground but Eric was already there with his large hand behind Drex pulling him back to a sitting position. "Thank you Eric." Sookie sighed with relief.

"No need to thank me lover, I vowed to keep you both safe and that includes from yourselves too." Eric smirked as he scooped up Drex and sat him in his lap on the floor.

Sookie smiled down at the sight of Eric being nurturing to the baby. This was a sight she never could have imagined and it brought tears to her eyes. She quickly turned so Eric would not see and began to rinse and load the dishes from their meal in the dishwasher. Suddenly Eric was pressed up against her and reaching around to drop the sippy cup in the sink. He then wrapped his large hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on the top of her head.

Eric felt the sadness hit Sookie with force as she had turned from him. He could only imagine she was thinking about her own childless state. Women often got weepy over seeing other children when they had none of their own and this was not the first time he caught her with that look in her eyes. Eric would do anything for Sookie but this was the one thing he could not give her. Eric quickly moved to comfort her and he felt her sigh as she leaned back into his large frame. "Smile my lover. All is safe and well." Eric cooed.

This only made Sookie more frustrated. Eric could not understand what was really upsetting her. How she longed to have a baby of her own and a house full of laughter and love. She had been thinking about her future the past few months and a family was not in it. She could never marry a human male and live with the constant bombardment of his thoughts. She could shield but not during intimate moments or arguments and she knew the thoughts there would drive a wedge in any relationship. Were's had too much pack mess and she did not want to be involved with something so controlling. She was always independent and she could not live a life where some pack leader told her and her husband what to do. There were shifters like Sam who were not members of a pack but she was no attracted to Sam and she did not know if she would ever meet someone like that and be attracted to him. Right now she was not only attracted but actually very happy with Eric. He may be a ruthless killer to others, but to her he was gentle and thoughtful. Vampires were quiet and protective. With Eric she would be safe and cherished but she would have no children of her own. Could she live like this? Should she deny herself this relationship in hopes that she may find something better? Eric was wonderful and the only thing that could be better was if he could give her children but that was an impossibility so she had to chose. Did she give him up and push him away or take a chance on love? Could he really love her? Would it be enough? Could she dare hope?

Eric felt Sookie's conflict and her fretting was growing out of control. Eric had to figure out a way to break her from these thoughts that were causing her such pain. The water was still running in the sink so Eric reached out and stuck his hand in the water then flicked a palm of water towards Sookie.

Sookie jumped inside his arms startled. "What?" She stammered out as he continued the water assault not letting her out of his arms.

"Smile lover, you need to cheer up." Eric teased as he held her trapped between his arms and continued to splash her. She fought against his arms and pushed against the counter trying to pry him away from the sink but she was helpless against a thousand year old vampire.

"Stop it Eric. Have you gone mad?" Sookie screamed but Eric could feel the happiness and mirth through the bond and knew that Sookie was enjoying the playful side of him.

"Actually lover, I am enjoying myself quite a bit." Eric laughed as he continued to wrestle with a very wet barmaid.

Eric felt Sookie's satisfaction just a moment before she reached out and grabbed the nozzle beside the sink and turned it over her shoulder and began to spray him directly in the face with a full spray of water. Eric released her and stepped back in shock but Sookie did not stop. She whirled around and continued to spray him with both hands locked on the nozzle like a policeman with his weapon drawn.

Eric lunged after her with a huge smile plastered to his face and began to wrestle with her for the nozzle. He did not use all his strength as he knew he might accidentally hurt her but her giggles and yelps between laughter were pushing him to keep the attack going as long as he could. He got the nozzle from her and turned it against her and soaked her t-shirt. Sookie reached behind her and shut the faucet off and he saw the spray shrink until on a few drips fell from the nozzle. Sookie only grinned at his ignorance of how the sink worked.

Eric smiled wickedly "You will pay for that my lover." He whispered softly and once again lunged toward her and began to tickle her mercilessly. She roared with laughter and squeals. He was enjoying the feelings coming through the bond when he heard small giggles from behind him. He turned and saw Drex laughing and clapping at them. Drex was enjoying the show as well.

Eric paused in his tickling to allow Sookie to catch her breath. "I think Drex is enjoying the wet t-shirt show as well." Eric teased.

Sookie looked down and saw her shirt was plastered to her body and that her bra was clearly seen through the thin wet material. She glared up at Eric with the evilest expression she could muster in her mirth. "I am sure he is not enjoying the show as much as you are." She teased.

Eric roared with laughter and pulled her soaking wet body up against his. There was not a hair's breath in between their bodies' as he lowered his face towards hers. Just before his lips met hers he whispered "Oh yes, the action scenes are great but I prefer the sex scenes."

Sookie was lost in the kiss. Eric had probably mastered hundreds of things over his thousand years but kissing was definitely one of best. Eric's tongue thrust into her mouth and challenged her in their own lovers duel. Sookie could feel the pleasure in the bond as Eric tasted ever inch of her mouth. Sookie moaned back at the pleasure he was inflicting and leaned into his embrace and locked her arms around his neck to hold him to her. Sookie was not sure how long the kiss went on but when her body shivered Eric broke the kiss and pulled back to look down at her soaking wet form with concern.

"Lover I think you should find something dry and warm to wear before you catch your death of cold." Eric spoke warmly as he grabbed the bottom of her soaking wet t-shirt and pulled it over her head.

Sookie continued to shiver but she was not entirely sure all of it was due to the cold wet clothing she was wearing. Sookie glanced down to the floor to see Drex splashing in a puddle on the floor. "Oh no, Drex is all wet too."

"I will take care of him Lover, you get out of those wet things." Eric turned and scooped up Drex and carried him over to the bags on the bar and searched for a clean outfit and diaper.

She shivered and this time knew it was from the wet clothing she still wore. Her bra was soaked through and the tops of her jeans were also soaked. Sookie realized the floor was pretty wet so she carefully walked over to the laundry room and stepped in to pull out the towels she had put in there to wash later from their baths. She threw them on the floor to try to mop up some of the water from their play. When she had that cleaned up she carried the wet towels back to the laundry room and dumped them into the washer. She tossed her wet t-shirt in a basket on top of the dryer and pulled her bra and jeans off too. Her panties were also soaked so she discarded them too. She did not want to walk naked through the house so she grabbed the discarded shirt of Eric's that she had worn this morning and put it back on. She would go upstairs and change once she knew Drex was taken care of.

Sookie walked back out to the kitchen and did not see Eric. She picked up the pot and spoon that Drex had been playing with and added it to the dishwasher. She wiped up the counter from all the water play then she turned off the light and radio. She then headed to find out if Eric needed her help.

When Eric heard Sookie's approached he glanced up after snapping the last snap in place on Drex's outfit. It had taken him a while to figure out how to get him into this full body suit but once he did he had gently wrestled the baby into it. Eric felt his jaw disconnect and fall when his eyes caught sight of Sookie. She was standing there in one of his dress shirts and nothing else. Her hair was slightly damp and hanging in sexy wet tendrils framing her beautiful face. Eric could see the curves of her body shaping his shirt to her figure. The shirt easily hung to the tops of her knees but the effect was till stunning. Eric felt his fangs pop and he tried to close his mouth to not frighten Sookie.

Sookie saw the strange look on Eric's face as she watched his eyes take her in from top to bottom. She was afraid he was angry that she had borrowed his shirt and prepared herself to apologize when suddenly she heard the snap of his fangs popping and saw him suddenly close his mouth to try to hide them from her. Now most people would be afraid to see a vampire pop his fangs but Sookie did not flinch. She looked up to meet his eyes and she saw the heat there before she felt it through the bond.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_Lemons…lemons…lemons….mmmmm_

Chapter 16

Eric leaned back up from hovering over Drex on the floor and Drex flipped around and crawled across the rug to reach one of his toys. Eric was silent as he continued to stare at Sookie and Sookie noticed he had removed his wet shirt and was only clad in his tight jeans.

Sookie found her voice, "I just wanted to check that you got Drex changed okay before I went upstairs to change. I put the clothes that Jessica bought for me in the bathroom upstairs. I had borrowed one of your shirts this morning to come downstairs and find the new clothes. It was in the laundry room so I just put it on to wear until I could change." Sookie stammered.

Eric moved too fast for Sookie to see and suddenly she found herself sitting sideways on Eric's lap on the couch. Eric ran one hand down and back up her thigh to slip just under the edge of the shirt. His other hand was pressed against her back and he slid it up higher to reach her neck and pull her down towards his lips. "Lover, no need to change. You look delicious in my shirt and I would love for you to continue to wear it until I can get it off of you myself." Eric grinned as his tongue came out to lick her top lip as he gently took her bottom lip in his teeth to nibble before his mouth descended on her for a passion filled kiss. Sookie clutched the back of Eric's head tighter to her trying to prevent him from breaking the kiss. She did not even realize what she was doing because she was lost in the sensations that Eric was creating with his very talented fingers under the shirt. Sookie moaned and Eric growled. Both were caught up in the passion and nothing could stop them.

Sookie suddenly realized that the baby was awake and in the room with them. She tried to break the kiss and turned her head to the side to get a deep breath. Sookie could not form a coherent sentence and could only mumble "the baby" between gasps. Sookie saw Eric lift his head only inches from her neck that he had been suckling to glance behind her and then he mumbled "safe" then lowered to resume sucking on the large vein in Sookie's neck.

"Eric?" Sookie whined as she also began to press kisses and lick spots on his bare chest and shoulders.

Eric lifted his head to stare with hooded eyes into Sookie's. "He is fine, Lover. I am the one that needs your attention." Eric followed that comment by grasping Sookie by the waste and lifting her to lay her on the other side of the couch and he followed to lay above her, only lower, much lower.

Sookie's back arched uncontrollably when she felt the cold tongue lick and part her folds. Eric began to lick from back to front across her folds slowly then end with a few circles of his tongue around her nub. He would then return to the long licks. Sookie felt like he had been doing this for hours but it was probably on a few minutes. Her pulse began to rise and she reached down to try to grab the back of Eric's head and pull him closer to her desire but Eric did not budge from his ministrations and Sookie fell back down on the couch with a whimper.

"Do not cry lover, I will give you what you want, do not worry." Eric's sultry voice made Sookie's thighs shiver. Suddenly Eric began to suckle on Sookie's nub and then thrust first two but then three fingers into her soaking wet entrance. Sookie moaned and screamed "Eric…oooooohhhh…Eric….oooohhh ERIC!" with crazed passion. Suddenly Sookie felt Eric's fangs plunge into her soaking wet thigh and she could not hold back the scream as she came so hard that the explosion behind her eyes blinded her knocked the breath right out of her. Sookie fell back down on the couch and tried to catch her breath as wave upon wave of pleasure began crashing down on her. Sookie felt Eric retract his fangs and give her thigh a few licks only moments before he was hovering over her face and staring at her with those crystal blue eyes of his.

Eric took one of Sookie's thighs and lifted her leg to drape it over his shoulder. He then leaned down to rub his enlarged cock against her wet folds which produced a moan from her. Eric then plunged deep into her center and did not move but waited while Sookie fought for control from the internal spasms.

She opened her eyes to look at Eric poised above her, his body resting on his powerful forearms. He worked her slowly at first, his eyes never leaving hers. He pulled his cock all the way out of her then pushed it back in. Sookie groaned, not really caring anymore where she was and who was around, he was giving her so much pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his hips and moved with him. Lifting and falling, squeezing tightly around his shaft as he plunged in and out of her.

Eric lowered his head to the shirt Sookie was wearing and began to open button after button with his teeth. Sookie watched with hooded eyes as she clutched his back pulling him closer to her. Sookie cried out as he lowered his head to her breast and bit her nipple lightly, a small droplet of blood slipped down over the swell and he licked it away slowly, lost in his own pleasure as he pumped in and out of her tight channel. Suddenly Sookie came again; her whole body shook as he took little nips of her. Her neck...her breasts...her upper arm, the way his mouth moved against her skin, was the most erotic sensation she had have ever felt. All the while Eric's gracious manhood never stopped moving, never broke the pace he set. Sookie moaned and writhed unashamedly under Eric. Her whole body shook from the pleasure he was giving her. Suddenly Eric growled as he plunged deep inside of her and his head flew back and Sookie saw his eyes roll back into his head slightly as Eric began to come and Sookie felt his own tremors. Sookie reached and clutched his butt cheeks in her hand to hold him to her as he rode out the orgasm with her.

Eric held himself up on his powerful arms as he took several unnecessary breaths trying to get control of his own emotions. Eric saw the tremor in his upper arms as he held himself over Sookie. Vampires do not tremble, what was this woman doing to him? In all his centuries he never remembered anyone human or vampire that could shake him so. Eric felt Sookie's hand on his cheek and lifted his head to gaze into her sated eyes.

Sookie caressed Eric's cheek as he gazed down at her. A drop of blood remained on his bottom lip and Sookie caught it with her finger and held it up offering it to him. Sookie realized this should not feel like a loving gesture because it was blood but her heart swelled as Eric opened his mouth to capture her bloody finger and pull it fully into his mouth. He slowly pulled back making sure he run his tongue under the pad of her finger and allowed his teeth to softly scrape the delicate flesh as her finger popped out of his mouth.

"Oh" Sookie whispered as she felt the tingling in her hootchie from such a simple gesture. How could this vampire make her whole body tremble and betray her with such simple actions? All the time she spent with Bill she had never experienced even a quarter of the earth shattering moments she had with Eric in only the past few days. She knew the first time she saw Eric at Fangtasia that he was trouble and she was right. He could make her lose all control of her conscious and follow him blindly wherever he may go.

Sookie sighed with pleasure as she watched Eric take each finger of the hand that offered him the bloody drop and suck them in turn in his mouth. No finger went without the same treatment as the previous and by the time he reached her pinky she felt hot fresh drips running down her thighs once again. Sookie remembered Drex in her lust filled mind somehow and turned to look around the den to find him. She saw him lying on his stomach with his little legs pulled up under him pushing his bottom high in the air. His head lay on the soft fluffy rug and he had two fingers in his mouth sucking softly in his sleep. Eric had turned his head to see what Drex was doing and he turned back to Sookie and smiled that devilish smile. "I told you he was just _fine_." Eric teased.

Sookie slapped at his shoulder as if to scold him but suddenly he flipped and she sat astride his legs and felt his once again hardened erection pressed between her and his lower stomach. Eric smirked up at her as he began to rock his hips up and push her hips down to create a delicious friction. "Eric, we can't. We might wake him up?" Sookie whispered.

"Then I will keep your mouth so busy you can't scream and moan." Eric teased back. Eric then began to press her downward by her shoulders as she slip down his legs. She understood his directions and moved to position herself between his legs as she lowered herself to begin placing hot kisses on his stomach and to travel down his happy trail of golden hair to a much engorged member. Sookie took it in hand but continued to lick along side it and around the base and up to the tip but did not take it fully in her mouth. Eric bucked and growled softly as his fangs ran out and his eyes hooded over as he watched her. Sookie sucked and licked with all the skill she had and soon Eric was moaning and growling so loudly that she had to stop to 'shh' him so he would quiet down. Sookie continued until she felt the tightening in Eric's balls then she angled her head as he growled and lost it. Sookie licked and swallowed and then lifted up on her own arms to grin up at her completely pleased vampire. Eric reached down with both his arms and cradled Sookie's head as he pulled her to him for a passionate kiss.

Soon Sookie was once again moaning and rubbing herself against her Viking and Eric knew it would be hard for her to keep silent. He scooped her up and carried her wrapped around his waist outside the den and stopped at the stairs. He then put Sookie down on her feet and slowly turned her around to face the stairs. He gently pushed her forward and she realized he meant for her to kneel at the stairs. Sookie kneeled down to her knees and leaned forward on her hands on a few steps higher. Eric quickly lined himself up behind her and then without any warning slammed into her. He continued to take her with such force, Sookie feared she would lose grip and fall on her face. Eric held her hips in his strong huge hands as he angled himself to hit the special spot in Sookie that made her scream.

"Eric….Oh My God…Eric don't stop…uggghhhh….EricEricEricEric!" Sookie panted and moaned. Eric continued his pounding for several minutes until he felt her walls tightening and knew Sookie was only moments away as was he. Eric bent his long torso over Sookie and sunk his fangs in her shoulder just as she screamed in release and he growled with his. Eric saw starburst of his own behind his eyelids and he almost collapsed on top of Sookie but managed to catch himself with one arm and keep from crushing her upon the stairs.

Sookie lay down upon the stairs despite the discomfort because she did not think her legs would work. Eric realized her state and stood and lifted Sookie into his arms bridal style. Eric then carried Sookie up the stairs and by the time he reached the bed she was already fast asleep. Eric tucked Sookie into the bed and covered her then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Rest well, my lover." Eric then quickly took a shower and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and returned to the den where Drex remained fast asleep on the soft rug.

Sookie was so worn out she slept through the entire few hours that Drex was awake before his longer bedtime. Eric changed and fed Drex and tried to play with him but did not know how. Eric decided to tell Drex stories and he took down a large sword hanging on the wall and began to tell Drex of a great battle while he swung the sword fighting the imaginary opponent. Drex watched with wide eyes and clapped when Eric made a grand move of a kill. The little demon may not know much but he could see a victory when it was acted out. After the story was told, Eric laid down on the floor beside Drex as the baby tried to tell him his own stories and show him all his toys. Eric did not understand a word but he smiled and encouraged Drex to continue his stories and Drex babbled happily for nearly an hour. It was close to bed time so Eric scooped up Drex and took him upstairs to the bath. He filled the tub with only a few inches of water and put Drex in with a few cups as Sookie had done. Drex played and dipped and poured water for quite a while. Eric managed to wash his hair and body with the soaps that Sookie had used and when Drex began to tire he lifted him out of the tub and dried him and cuddled him in a big towel.

Eric did not remember much about the children of his youth. He did remember loving to hold and play with his baby sister but most of the time he was chasing the young ladies of the village and had little time for babies. Had Eric not met Godric all those centuries before he probably would have had a house full of his own blond headed blue eyed offspring. However, that would never happen now so he could only try to find enjoyment in moments such as these.

Eric prepared Drex a warm bottle of milk and rocked him as Sookie had done in the rocking chair in Pam's room. When Drex was fast asleep Eric tucked him in between the pillows and covered him up then turned off the light and left the room with the door ajar so Sookie would here Drex in the morning.

Eric was frustrated he had still not heard from the Queen but he called Pam first to check in and find out how things were at Fangtasia.

"Fangtasia, Valerie speaking" a flustered waitress answered. Eric recognized the name but he could not place a face with it. Turnover was so high at the bar that Eric did not often bother learning the new staff's names until they had been there a few months and endured. Humans often thought it was sexy and exciting to work for vampires but then discovered it was not as they expected. Eric did not care because there was a line waiting to fill their shoes and fresh blood was always something to appreciate. Eric realized he had not sampled this new waitress and he did not even care. He had not thought of much but Sookie for the past several months since kissing her the night they trapped Russell. After tasting Sookie that night he took no pleasure in blood from any other fangbanger since. He drank mostly the vile bottle bloods to quench his hunger and imagined it was Sookie's delicious rich flavor. He half forgave Bill for his ridiculous attempts at keeping Sookie for himself because after tasting her he too must have wanted her for all time. He then understood why the Queen had wanted to keep him far from Sookie because Eric was the only vampire in her territory would could beat the Queen at her own game.

"Put Pam on the phone." Eric instructed in a firm voice. The waitress recognized who it was even if he had no clue who she was.

"Yes, Master. Right away." He heard her scurry off in search of Pam.

"What's wrong, unable to rock a baby to sleep?" Pam teased as she took the phone.

Eric was tired of her teasing but decided to turn it around on her. "No, actually I did quiet well rocking Drex to sleep in your room. He is sleeping soundly in your bed as we speak." Eric smiled wickedly knowing for sure her reaction.

"WHAT? You put that foul smelling demon in MY ROOM! I will have to gut the room and have it scrubbed and then totally redecorated to even get that stench out of there." Pam fumed.

Eric only laughed at her reaction. "Oh come on Pam. We have promptly removed the diapers after we changed him on your bed and discarded them elsewhere. There should be no harm." Eric grinned madly anticipating her next reaction.

"DIAPERS ON MY BED! It will have to be BURNED!" Pam roared.

"Now now Pam. You know that is uncalled for. The child has been changed in many of the rooms and there is no lasting smell in those rooms."

"Just FORGET IT! I will just never come over there with that stench reeking from your nest. It will have to be fumigated before I ever step foot in there again." Pam swore. She continued to mumble and cuss about the entire situation but Eric decided the teasing had gone on long enough. He wanted to complete his calls so he could join Sookie and cuddle with her in his bed.

"I called to check in with you and make sure all was well." Eric calmly asked.

Pam made a final unnecessary huff then answered. "All is fine. Someone named Barnibus Carpo called several times insisting on speaking to you but would give me no other information. He left his number for me to pass to you if you were so inclined to speak to him." Pam replied with a hint of boredom.

"Give me the number. That is the infant's father. I had called the Queen earlier trying to get information on the attacks and she has not called me back." Eric grumbled. The Queen did not care his situation as long as it did not affect her and she would not take the time to follow-up with a call to even pass on the information.

Pam gave Eric the number and he hung up without any further words. He immediately called the Demon Carpo and was relieved that he answered himself.

"Carpo" was barked out in a rude voice.

"Northman here. I just got your message." Eric replied firmly.

"Northman! I have been calling all night but that bitch Pam that kept answering would not give me your number." Carpo roared.

"My progeny can be a bitch at times but I had not told her your name so she was shielding me from any possible threats as she was aware I was protecting something precious for someone. She meant you no disrespect as she was only following my orders that no one was to know where I was or when I would return." Eric explained.

Carpo huffed but seemed satisfied with the response. "I was trying to reach you because I was told by Sophie-Ann that you were put in charge of watching my Drex during this dangerous time. I wanted to speak to you and find out if all is well with the child."

"Yes, Drex is safe. I have made sure no harm has come to the child and Sookie has been providing excellent care for him." Eric praised Sookie because she did deserve all the credit for making sure Drex was well taken care of.

"Who is this you speak of? I was told of no one other than yourself was watching my child." Carpo sounded angry that someone he did not approve of was caring for his child. This would have been an acceptable response to Eric had the other person been anyone but Sookie. His protection for her new bonded hit him strongly.

"Sookie is a strong and brave woman and admired by all who meet her. She has done nothing but comfort and care for your child during these attacks. You should be thankful that someone as benevolent as my bonded stepped in and offered her services for you and your son." Eric was quickly becoming angered at the Demon's behavior to him and those he cared for.

"I apologize if I have insulted your bonded. I mean no disrespect. I only worry for the safety of my child and I had only looked into you and your child's background. I was pleased with what I heard but I knew nothing of this Sookie and my only concern was for my child." Carpo responded in a calmer neutral tone.

"Then if you had Pam and I researched I am sure you realized we are both vampires and sleep during the day. It should have been obvious we would need assistance and if you did your research. I am sure you know that I take great care in choosing honorable trustworthy people to work with me." Eric replied sternly but with a certain degree of force.

"My apologies once again." The demon responded in kind.

Eric was growing tired of this conversation and only wanted to get his answers so he could return to Sookie. "I had requested information about the situation from the Queen and wanted to find out if the one responsible for these attacks has been captured. Tomorrow night was the night we were to return your son to you but my bonded is concerned he may still be in danger."

"I am sorry to say that we have not been able to find out who is responsible for these attacks. We have a few leads and we have a couple of Were's in our custody that work for the culprit but we have yet to be able to ascertain who that is. We continue to interrogate but these Weres are not easily broken." Carpo explained.

"It is too late tonight, but if you would like I can come tomorrow evening and glamour the answers from the Were's for you. Maybe I can find out more than just a name for you but possibly the location of your enemy." Eric offered.

"Yes, I would appreciate your assistance. But what of Drex? Is he safe?"

"Yes, I have moved to a safe house of mine and so far no one has found us. I will have Pam come to stay with Sookie and Drex while I assist you with these matters. She is a formable fighter and she will protect them both with her own dead life." Eric swore and then added for Sookie's sake. "My bonded also wished for me to inform you that we will keep Drex here safe until you can catch these attackers. We know you only asked for three days and nights but Sookie does not wish to return Drex to a dangerous place if she can help by keeping Drex safe until you can catch these men."

"As much as it pains me to be away from Drex I do agree with your bonded. I lost Drex's mother to these attackers and I dare not lose Drex. I will find the ones responsible and bring justice to my family. I would greatly appreciate your assistance in these matters and you both will be generously paid for your services." Carpo agreed.

Eric knew Sookie would enjoy the extra time with Drex and Eric would definitely enjoy the extra time with Sookie. He loved having her here with him in his home and only wished there was a way to get her to stay permanently. He did not mind Drex either. The little one was becoming a constant source of entertainment for him as he was learning many new things with his presence in his home.

Eric set up a time and place to meet with Carpo and the prisoners and then called Pam back to inform her that she would be "Babysitting" with Sookie the next night. Needless to say, Pam was not pleased.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_I am so sorry for the long break in between updates but I got busy a few days then lost my muse. Pam shows up but not till the end so you will have to wait till next chap for more Aunt Pam…ha ha ha_

_Thanks for pointing out my error in the last chapter. When I type I usually save every few paragraphs and that is a good thing. I accidentally hit a button on the keyboard in my fast typing that shut the computer down. I had not saved the last few paragraphs yet and when I rebooted and chose to save the temp file, it did not contain my last two paragraphs of conversation with Carpo. I retyped it and did not catch that I left out Eric referring to Sookie as his bonded. I am going to edit and re-upload but for those who are past it. Eric told Carpo and that is how he knew._

_We got some Pam 'sitting coming up and then Eric's meeting with Carpo but I promise when he returns there will be some yummy lemons…._

Chapter 17

Eric climbed into bed with a very warm and wonderful smelling Sookie. She still smelled of their earlier sex and even though Eric knew she would not like it, he loved it. Eric took a deep breath and then pulled Sookie into his arms. Sookie immediately snuggled into his chest and in her sleep her one hand still rubbed his chest gently in comfort.

Eric placed small kisses all up and down Sookie's neck. She moaned and turned her head to allow him more of her neck to nibble on. Eric grinned but continued to kiss and lick her sweet skin. Eric made a path from her neck to her lips with his kisses. Sookie purred as she opened her mouth to allow his entry. They were locked in an embrace and rolled back and forth in the bed never breaking the kiss. Eric growled and Sookie moaned but the kiss did not break. Finally Eric released Sookie to come up for air as he buried his face in the top of her hair trying to memorize her exotic scent.

"Wow. Now that is the way to be woken up." Sookie panted as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"My Lover, I would gladly wake you like this every night you spend in my bed." Eric teased.

"I bet you would, trying to get some last minute nookie before sunrise?" Sookie teased back.

"There is hours before sunrise my dear Sookie. I would never wait to the last minute when there is an opportunity for _nookie_!" Eric laughed aloud as Sookie giggled at his declaration.

"But first my lover, I must inform you that tomorrow shortly after sunset I am to meet Drex's father. He has captured some Were's in the employ of the one who is after Drex. He has been trying to torture information out of them but with no luck. I am going to glamour them and see what I can find out." Eric explained.

"Maybe I should go. I could listen to their minds and hear what you don't know to ask." Sookie suggested. She really wanted to protect Drex and she would do anything she could to help.

"Lover, I know your talents would be exceptional in this but I do not want to expose your ability to the demon world if they are not aware of your talents. It puts you in even more danger. Besides, someone has to stay to take care of Drex as he can not come with us." Eric calmly explained. He feared Sookie would become her stubborn self and this would be yet another argument to add to their list of tiffs.

"But I can't fight if we are attacked. How is he safer here without you?" Sookie asked.

"I have instructed Pam to come at sunset and she will defend the both of you if there are any problems. You just keep Drex happy." Eric grinned evilly, "I fear Drex is not very fond of Pam."

"Oh" Sookie replied not sure what that would mean for her. Drex had not liked Jason and that nearly burned down her home.

"Lover, I know you would do just fine. Drex trusts you and will turn to you for guidance. All will be well." Eric comforted. Eric then began to run his hands seductively over Sookie's body finding hidden areas that made her moan in pleasure. They spent the remaining hours till sunrise wrapped in their own passion.

Sookie woke and found Eric fully wrapped around her form, dead to the world. It took awhile but she finally untangled herself just in time to make it to the bathroom to take care of her human needs. When Sookie was done she noticed the time and knew that Drex would be waking any moment and sadly put off her shower. She felt gross from all the left over fluids from their lovemaking. She was sure Eric would love the smell but she only wanted a hot shower.

Sookie scooped the shirt up from last night and donned it then went to check on Drex. He was stirring but not fully awake yet so she sat in the rocking chair and watched the precious child sleep. Sookie allowed herself to dream for a bit and imagined a house full of children of her own and how her day would unfold with the care of several children. Rushing some off to school and tending to the house while she cared for the littler ones still at home. As her imagination moved forward she found even in the fantasy that she was watching for sunset for her vampire to rise. She imagined Eric coming into the room at sunset and the children running to him calling "Daddy…daddy…daddy." And her heart stopped. The bubble burst and she fought the tears that burned her eyes. She had to accept she could never have children and Eric both. It would be a choice, and the option for children was not likely in her future even without Eric. How could she bring children into a world that she was constantly a magnet for trouble in. Her secret was out and the super-naturals coveted her. It would never be safe to have her own family so she knew she should give up that dream. Eric was in her present and all she had to do to keep him was to reach out and hold on to him. He was here and with their bond, he was not going anywhere.

Suddenly Drex flipped over to his stomach and raised himself on all fours and looked directly at Sookie and he grinned the biggest drooliest grin she had ever seen. Sookie laughed and leaned down to lift Drex up over her head and plant tons of baby kisses all over his face as he giggled and squealed. She laid him back on the bed and quickly changed his diaper. She took him down stairs and they shared cereal in the floor once again.

When Sookie put Drex down for his afternoon nap she immediately took a hot shower. After she was dressed in fresh clothes Sookie took the time she had to explore Eric's house a bit more. She really wanted to go outside and check out the gardens she could barely see through the windows but she had promised Eric she was not going outside just in case someone caught sight of her. With shifters that could turn into birds, there was no telling who could be flying about.

Sookie spent the most time in Eric's office, probably because she felt him most in there besides the bedroom. She did not snoop at his papers or in his desk drawers; mostly she studied all the books on his shelves. There were books in foreign languages mixed amongst other books. She realized he had them grouped by topics or genres. So she assumed the foreign books were of that topic. Sookie noticed on the top shelf there was a stack of books laying flat with something sitting on top. Sookie could not reach it so she pulled the rolling chair over and very carefully climbed up in it to stand, holding on to the heavy shelf for support. Sookie reached the item on the books and when she had it in her hands she realized it was a whip. Not some kind of animal whip but the kind that people used in kinky sex games. Sookie gasped and almost dropped the item and fell from the chair. She caught herself and prepared to put it back when the titles of the books in that stack caught her eye.

Many titles she was not familiar with but some of them gave a clue to the contents: The Life and Adventures of Miss Annie Hill, Poetica Erotica, Imortalia, The Flogging Block, Les Chansons de Bilitis, The Pleasures of the Flesh, The Politick Whore, Historia de duobus amantibus, The Lustful Turk, Story of O, and The Way of a Man with the Maid. Lolita was the only title Sookie recognized because she remembered a movie with that title in the late 90's. Sookie also remembered the movie was a bit racy. There were two larger books titled Kama Sutra and The Perfumed Garden of the Soul's Recreation. Sookie knew what Kama Sutra was because she had heard it in 'detail' in peoples thoughts at the bar a few times. Sookie pulled out the other large book and opened it. She flipped through the pages. There were drawings depicting some strange positions that she was not sure if she was even flexible enough to bend that way. Sookie came upon a position that Eric had tried with her and she smiled. OH...that one worked great! She thought. Sookie's cheeks began to grow hot and she clapped the book shut and replaced it on the shelf. Eric would not be up for hours so no one would catch her reading the book but she felt that a good southern woman should not read such vulgar books. Sookie replaced the whip and climbed down from the chair. Sookie smiled to herself and she imagined that Eric would be happy to try each and every position with her if she asked.

Sookie finally left the office and proceeded to the kitchen downstairs. Sookie remembered that Jessica had got her a frozen apple pie. It would never be as good as her Gran's but she decided to pop it in the oven to cook so it would be cool enough to share some filling with Drex tonight. Sookie wiped up the counters and switched out a load of laundry then returned to the living room to thumb through an issue of Vampire that was on the coffee table. People magazine had not hesitated to jump on the chance to create an issue just for Vampires. Sookie remembered hearing somewhere that Vampire had more human subscribers than vampires. Sookie thought that was funny but she figured some people were more curious about vampires now a days then the Hollywood stars who always married, divorced, entered rehab, and bought expensive houses. They all did the same thing but the vampires were interesting since no one knew much about them unless they were on the inside like Sookie. It was not great being on the inside but she would rather know her enemy then not.

Sookie found a picture of Sophie-Anne with her creepy children. The caption read "Prominent business vampire of New Orleans steps out with her entourage for a fund raiser sponsored by True Blood Corp. Funds raised will help rebuild New Orleans after Hurricane Katrina tore through the historical city nearly destroying all businesses in the city. Tickets to attend the event were starting at $1,000 and even higher depending on seating. Everyone who was anyone was there." Sookie laughed at the caption. Sophie-Anne was only out for herself. Rebuilding New Orleans would put more money in her pocket in the end and that was all she cared about.

Sookie soon realized that Drex should be rising soon so she tossed the magazine back down on the table and went up to Pam's room. Sookie sat and watched him sleep as she did that morning and once again Drex rolled over and opened his eyes and looked around for her. When his eyes caught sight of her he smiled his beautiful smile and reached his arms up for her. Sookie scooped him up and planted kisses all over him as she did each time he woke and he giggled like it was the best part of his day or night.

Sookie changed Drex's diaper then played with him for a while. She sang and danced with him around the room enjoying his squeals and giggles immensely. Sookie realized the sun would be setting shortly so she took Drex with her to Eric's room and she sat down cross legged on the side of the bed facing Eric's sleeping form. Drex pointed at Eric and babbled. "Yes, that is Eric and he is still asleep but he will be waking any minute." Sookie sat Drex down in front of her and he flipped over and crawled over to Eric's sleeping form. Drex lifted himself up on his knees and leaned on Eric's chest. Eric had thrown the arm closest to him up over his head and Drex discovered Eric's hairy armpits. Before Sookie could stop him Drex had grabbed the hair in his fists and Sookie tried to pry his fingers loose but was not having any success. Suddenly Sookie felt a rush in the bond and she looked up at Eric's face to see his eyes open and staring straight into hers. Eric did not move but glanced down to find Drex still tugging at his armpit hairs.

"Sookie, did you run out of toys for him to play with or did you plan this as some kind of torture?" Eric asked with a slight grin on his face.

"I am sorry Eric. We just sat down here to wait for you to wake up and Drex was looking at you sleeping and before I could get to him he sorta latched on. He moved faster than green grass through a goose. Now I can't get him to let go." Sookie apologized.

Eric looked down at Drex. "Can you let go so I can move little demon?"

"Eric! Don't call him names; that is just mean." Sookie chastised.

"Lover, I am not calling him names. That is what he is." Eric responded with a smirk.

Sookie realized he was right but it just sounded cruel. She would never call a child something that could be taken the wrong way. She remembered having it hard growing up being called Crazy Sookie and she would not want any child or person to suffer as she did. Drex had released Eric's hair and was now trying to crawl on top of him. Eric lifted Drex up high above him and began to swoop and dip him as if Drex was flying. Drex loved to play and seemed to enjoy any interaction with anyone regardless what it was. Sookie smiled as she watched Eric and Drex having their moment.

"As much as I would love to lay here in this bed with the two of you, I must get up and get ready to meet Carpo to see if we can find out who is responsible for the attacks." Eric placed Drex in Sookie's arms and then leaned over for a deep sensual kiss that left Sookie breathless. He pulled back and smiled seductively at Sookie. "Maybe I will return when you have put Drex down for his evening nap and we can explore that kiss some more, my Lover."

Eric disappeared in the bathroom and the shower was running before Sookie could respond. Eric had just finished dressing and was putting on his boots when Sookie heard what sounding like a retching sound. Sookie looked at Eric puzzled for a moment then both said at the same time, "Pam".

Sookie and Eric went downstairs to find Pam in the kitchen trying to figure out how to open up the highchair and make it stand. She had given up and just leaned it against the table. She turned to face Sookie and Eric and had an awful look on her face.

"This house REEKS! How can you stand to be in here with that smell? Mutilated carcasses and rotting flesh smell better than this. It's beyond foul." Pam continued to complain.

Eric just rolled his eyes and turned to chastely kiss Sookie goodbye, "I will be back as soon as I can. Try not to let Pam get to close to Drex, he may burn her eyebrows off." Eric continued to chuckle at his joke as he stepped into the garage.

Sookie grinned at Pam who was still ranting as she went from the kitchen to the living room to discover the smell just as strong in there. Sookie popped open the high chair and put Drex in it. Drex was leaning forward peering into the living room trying to see Pam. His eyebrows were pulled together in a frown and he obviously did not like Pam's presence. Well, the feelings were mutual so there was no point trying to soothe either one of them. Sookie cut up some bananas and put some vanilla wafers on the tray and Drex forgot about Pam and began to enjoy his snack.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

_I am very sorry I have not posted sooner. I hit a road block. I could not come up with anything fun for Pam to do. Now that is not possible but my mind was empty. I know you all expected more but if I can think of something really amazing I will try to squeeze it in before the end of the story. There is a bit of fun but I am sad to say this is one of my weakest chapters._

_I just got back from Borders with "Dead Reckoning" from Charlaine Harris. I know I will not put it down till I read it cover to cover so don't expect a chapter soon…ha ha ha… I bet it will fuel my desire to write because she is such an amazing author. I promise, I will not spoil it for anyone else but I am sure you all are getting the book this week if you don't have it, us LOYAL Harris fans….._

_Well on with my short chapter…it does end with a teaser so I hope it gives you all a smile…_

Chapter 18

Sookie was eating an apple at the kitchen table while she watched Drex eat his snack. The kitchen was quiet except for the occasional slurping sounds Drex made when trying to suck a banana slice off the back of his hand or his arm.

"NOOOOOO! Urrrgggh!" Screeched Pam from upstairs. Drex stopped his munching and looked at Sookie. Sookie smiled back at Drex so he continued to eat. She remembered what Eric had said, Drex would look to her reactions to guide him on how he reacted. Since Sookie continued to smile at him and showed no fear at Pam's ranting, he was going to ignore them too.

When Drex was done, Sookie began to wash him off with a baby wipe and clean the highchair. Sookie had just washed the highchair off and was rinsing the towel in the sink when Pam flew down the stairs and into the kitchen in vampire speed with a pillow in hand. She held the pillow out and slung it a round as she shouted. "LOOK AT THIS! This is an **Eleanor's Ribbon Boudoir Sham. **It has child slobber all over it. The sham cost $135 ALONE. Any IDEA what the rest of my bedding cost and you put this monster on my bedding and now it is TRASH!" Pam continued to rant.

Sookie stood staring at Pam as she flung her arms and continued to get louder and louder. Pam was waving the pillow up and down so fast Sookie could not focus on it. Sookie was trying to figure out what to say to calm Pam down when suddenly feathers were flying everywhere in the kitchen. Pam looked at the remaining fabric hanging in her hands and seeing it on fire she quickly dropped it into the sink and turned on the faucet.

Sookie realized that Pam had not busted the pillow but Drex had shot it with one of his fire balls. Sookie glanced up and saw Drex still had one chubby hand raised. Without thinking about it, Sookie jumped to stand in between Drex and Pam and said "NO" very firmly. Drex blinked and looked at Sookie. Pam peeked over Sookie's shoulder at Drex and when his eyes met hers he frowned.

"I said NO Drex. DO NOT shoot fire at Pam! She is our friend even if you don't understand that. We do not shoot at our friends." Sookie said firmly hoping even if Drex did not understand the words that he would understand what she meant. Drex raised his other chubby hand and Sookie heard Pam hiss from behind her. Those two chubby hands began to open and close towards Sookie.

Sookie smiled and walked over to pick up Drex as he wanted. Pam did not know whether to intervene to protect Sookie or wait to see if she would be safe. Eric would kill her if something happened to her. Pam saw Sookie pick up Drex and lean him to her shoulder then Sookie began to brush all the feathers off of them. Drex tried to catch a few falling feathers but was unable to grasp them in his little hands. Then what Sookie did next stunned Pam.

"Drex and I are going to the den to play. I suggest you get this kitchen cleaned up before Eric sees it and you have to explain to him how you came down here screaming and threatening me with a pillow and Drex had to do the defending." Sookie cocked her eyebrow at Pam and then turned and walked out and left a speechless Pam standing in the kitchen covered in feathers.

A few hours later Sookie picked up a sleepy Drex and carried him to the kitchen to make him a bottle of milk. In all the excitement Sookie realized she never made Drex a lunch but decided he would just eat a large dinner right when he woke up. Sookie warmed the milk to help him sleep then carried it back to the den and sat down and softly sang to Drex as he drank his bottle. Drex fought to keep his eyes open staring at Sookie but he soon gave out and fell asleep. He released the nipple of the bottle and his head rolled back and his cute lips continued to suckle at nothing. A drip of milk ran from his mouth and down his cheek. Sookie laid Drex down on the couch and covered him up. She put a few throw pillows in the floor below the area of the couch he was sleeping just in case he rolled off. Satisfied that Drex was sound asleep for a few hours, Sookie went in search of Pam.

Sookie peeked into Pam's room but there was no sight of her. She then headed down the hall and discovered Eric's office door closed. Sookie tapped on the door but then opened it to peek inside. Pam was sitting at Eric's desk tapping away on his computer.

"If you're coming in then hurry up and do so but shut the door. This is the only room in the house that does not reek of that little demon and I wish to keep it that way while I am here." Pam never looked up from the keyboard or paused her typing as she spoke.

"Pam, I think you are overreacting about the smell. Eric doesn't seem to mind and he has been here the entire time. I think if you just accept that it is from a baby then you can deal with it. You can deal with the smell of death and war easy enough; this is just a small baby." Sookie tried to reason.

"I adore the smell of blood and fear; I can not tolerate the smell of urine, feces, and drool. It is simple and I do not have to deal with anything. Once that demon is gone, I will have the entire house cleaned top to bottom. I will even have the air ducts cleaned so the smell is totally gone. Besides, I have already ordered my new bedroom suite and found a beautiful bedspread made from the finest Asian silk. It will be delivered next Wednesday." Pam continued typing on the computer and did not pause.

Sookie sighed in frustration and suddenly Pam paused to look up at her. "Is there anything else you need? Perhaps something to read?" Pam asked glancing back over her shoulder toward the bookshelves in Eric's office.

"No, I am fine. I think I will go downstairs and wait for Eric. I left Drex asleep in the den and I should be there in case he wakes up because I would not be able to hear him up here." Sookie turned to walk to the door.

"Sure you don't want to take a book to read or flip through while you're down there?" Pam asked with one eyebrow raised.

"No, thanks" Sookie looked at Pam quizzically. What was up with her she thought? Pam was acting strange.

Sookie returned to the den and settled into the large sectional and pulled a throw blanket over her legs. She flipped the remote searching for something to watch when she suddenly had a tingling feeling. Sookie was not sure what it was but she could only describe it as an excited nervous energy like the way you feel the night before Christmas. Sookie could not understand why she was getting so antsy then suddenly she felt a whoosh of air as Pam shot down the stairs and out to the garage. Just then she heard the garage door opening.

"Eric!" Sookie smiled. Suddenly she realized why she had that strange feeling. She was sensing Eric's arrival. She must be able to feel his nearness like Pam. That was odd, Eric said she would not feel anything like this until the second bond but that was the only explanation.

Eric stepped out of his car and shut the door to see Pam standing just inside the garage. "Everything okay?" Eric asked.

"Yes, your bonded and that smelly demon child are as you left them. If that will be all, I would like to get out of this wretched smelling house. I have already contacted a cleaning service and duct cleaning service to have your house thoroughly cleansed from this putrid stench once the child is gone. I hope you have helped make that happen sooner with your visit tonight." Pam stood with one hand on her hip and a very annoyed look on her face.

"Yes, I found out who they worked for and Carpo is going to take care of the situation. He thinks this could be resolved tomorrow night and be able to get his son in just a few days." Eric explained calmly. He knew Pam would be happy with the news but he was not looking forward to breaking the news to Sookie. He knew she was getting very attached to the child.

"That is excellent. Well, if you need nothing further from me then I am leaving." Pam began to walk to her car parked in the open spot next to his when she turned to look back over her shoulder. "Oh, and Eric, you may want to ask Sookie if she has any questions."

Eric looked at Pam with a confused look.

"Apparently Sookie enjoyed flipping through some of your books on the top shelf in your office but I fear she may need a demonstration or two to fully understand the instructions." Pam grinned wickedly.

Eric's eyebrows shot up into his hairline when he realized what 'reading material' Pam was referring too. "You saw her reading my books?" Eric asked suspiciously.

"No, but I smelled her scent all over them when I was in your office today. Apparently sweet little Sookie is not all that innocent." Pam cackled as she climbed in her car and backed out of the garage.

Eric closed the garage door after she pulled out and smiled to himself. He was definitely going to have to talk to Sookie about this. Maybe if he was lucky she would be willing to try out some of the more interesting positions tonight.

Eric found Sookie in the den and Drex was sound asleep on the end of the couch. Sookie jumped into Eric's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down to her lips.

TBC

_I am having some trouble deciding what "positions" to write for Eric and Sookie and I have panicked a bit. I don't want to deliver this too lame so I am going to take a bit to research the Kama Sutra before I write the next chapter. If all goes well, it will be an Orchard of Lemons!_


	19. Chapter 19

For all the mothers and soon to be mothers - Happy Mother's Day. I give you a bushel of lemon blossoms. Love to all.

Chapter 19

The welcome home kiss did not end there. After only a brief touch of their lips the flames between them shot up like a rocket. Sookie fought the blackness that wanted to swallow her up from the sheer force of feeling Eric's desire and love through the bond. It was almost too much to handle. Sookie held on to Eric for more than passion but also for support as she fought not to pass out from the emotions slamming in to her from Eric. Suddenly the emotions came to a near stop and only a few were pressing into her. Eric realized he was overwhelming her through the bond and pulled back. The kisses became a gentle caress but both of their lust and passion had only begun.

Eric lifted Sookie into his arms and walked out of the den across the hall to the formal dining room. They had never spent any time in here but with the light from the den across the hall reflecting off the large mirrors on three of the walls the room was almost romantic. Eric brought Sookie to the dining room table but did not sit her on it; he only stood her on her feet with her ass pressing into the side of the table. Eric had kicked a chair out of the way to make room for them to stand close to the table edge. Eric's hands began to explore and Sookie could hear and feel buttons being popped and a zipper lowering. Sookie was doing some of her own exploring also. She had got her hands under the bottom of Eric's tank top and was pulling the shirt higher and higher toward his neck as she ran her hands over the perfectly sculpted abs and chest. Sookie pulled her hands back down a fraction to scrape her fingernails across his nipples and she heard his very pleased growl. Eric released her only for a second for Sookie to pull his shirt over his head. He ducked his head back to her neck to continue his kissing and nibbling and gentle biting. Sookie realized she had already lost her shirt and her pants were down around her ankles. She was so caught up in the moment she was not sure when he had managed to remove her clothes. Eric popped her bra open with one hand and that garment soon joined the long lost shirt.

Sookie moaned as Eric took first one breast in his mouth to suckle and scraped his fangs across her nipples. He quickly moved to the other breast so that both received equal attention. His hand began to massage the abandoned breast and he twisted her nipple in between two of his fingers making the bud even harder to the touch. Sookie moaned with the pleasure and allowed her head to fall back.

Sookie lifted her head up when she heard Eric's zipper and felt his jeans brush against her legs as they joined her pants on the floor. Eric then lifted Sookie up and set her on the table's edge. Sookie looked into Eric's lust filled eyes and she had to remind herself to breath. The emotions in his eyes were overwhelming. He was holding back the feelings from their bond, which if he had not she would probably be a puddle on the floor. As Eric began to stroke Sookie's mound through the flimsy lace that still covered it he leaned in to gently nip at her earlobe.

"Lover, tell me what you did today." Eric cooed as he continued to pet her.

Sookie was startled by the question as she did not think conversation was on his mind right now. She did not know if she could respond and even so nothing she could say was more important than what they were doing now. She only mumbled an "Uh.."

"I am sure something exciting happened today that you would like to share with me. Hmm…Lover?" Eric continued to place gentle kisses down her neck trying to elicit a response from her.

Sookie wondered how Eric knew about the pillow incident. She had seen that Pam had cleaned everything up and she could not see evidence of anything but he must have seen or smelled something. "Nothing really…umm…Pam was only upset about Drex's scent….ahhhh…on her bedding…ooohhh…..that is all. Ugghhh…. No one was hurt…it was fine. Ugghhh." Sookie struggled to get out as the strokes on the outside of her panties were beginning to build her to an orgasm all in itself.

Eric chuckled against Sookie's throat and that sent electric shocks down from her neck to her flaming coochie. "Lover, that was not what I was referring to but you will have to tell me all about that later." Eric lifted his head to look into Sookie's lust filled eyes as he continued, "I was referring to the time you spent in my office."

Sookie struggled to understand what Eric was talking about when it suddenly hit her. Her eyes grew huge and Eric smirked down at her as one then two fingers crept under the lace covering her heated mound and began to stroke the soaking wet folds. Sookie gasped from his touch but managed to croak out "How did you know?"

"Pam smelled your scent on my books when she was in there tonight. You forget that vampires can smell and track everywhere you have been my love." Eric smirked at Sookie "So tell me lover, did you see anything that you wanted to try?" Eric asked with genuine interest.

Sookie smiled as she realized he was not going to tease and taunt her with her exploring today but was only hopeful that she wanted to share this with him. Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer for a kiss as she whispered ghosting her lips over his "I actually barely flipped through the books but I am sure you could show me some of your favorites." Sookie then pressed her lips to his and coaxed a groan out of his mouth as he opened to allow her entry.

Eric leaned forward forcing Sookie to lie back on the table as he deepened the kiss. Then he abandoned her mouth and began to nibble his way lower until he reached her center that was still covered by the flimsy piece of lace. Eric bit them with his teeth and in an instant the garment blocking his passage was gone. Eric grabbed Sookie's thighs and pressed them open to the table on either side of her as he ran his tongue up and down her center. Sookie moaned from the contact but she wanted more. Sookie rose up on her elbows and they locked eyes as Eric continued his consummation of her nectar. Sookie grinned as she wondered if this was the first time he "ate" at this table.

Eric soon added his magical fingers to the mix and was stretching and pumping them inside of her. Sookie moaned and growled her own encouragement. Eric pumped and licked until Sookie felt the orgasm cresting to a peak. As it exploded and took Sookie with it she felt Eric sink his fangs into her inner thigh. This brought a second explosion and Sookie saw stars behind her closed eyelids. Panting Sookie pulled herself back to the moment and looked down to see Eric licking the puncture marks closed and then he grinned up at her. "I think I may start having to 'eat' in here more often Lover." Eric grinned.

Sookie sat up and pulled him to her lips so she could kiss and taste her own pleasure on his mouth. As they lazily explored each others mouth Sookie did some exploring of her own. She allowed her fingernails to run down Eric's chest until she reached her goal. Grasping his cock in her hands she made one firm stroke and the growl from his chest was so loud she was sure the neighbors could have heard. Eric sank his hands into the hair at the back of Sookie's neck to tilt her head for a better entry as he plunged in to devour her. Sookie began to stroke him and she felt his hips buck ever now in then.

Sookie pulled back and looked up into his hooded lust filled eyes. She leaned back on one hand and opened her thighs even further and placed her heals on either side of the table's edge. Still holding on to Eric's gracious plenty she then began to stroke it up and down her soaking wet folds. Eric's eyes instantly were glued to her actions and she saw his fangs run out over his lips. His eyes sparkled and his hands that were now on her hips squeezed slightly. Sookie enjoyed the control and continued to rub the tip of his engorged penis across her own wet center until she felt the shudder run though his body. She knew he was fighting to give her the control but if she did not move things along he was going to take 'things' into his own hands.

Sookie lowered her hand down to the base of his very long shaft then slowly began to press it into her center as she guided him in inch by inch. Eric moaned and hissed but never took his eyes from her actions. When Sookie had pushed him in as far as her hands could she then pulled him out slowly and tapped her clit with his soaking wet member. Sookie could hear Eric purring and she continued to do this over and over until she herself began to lose control. She had just pushed him in to her as far as she could so she let go of his member and leaned back on both her hands and tilted her pelvis up to push against his own.

Eric took that as his motion to move and that he did. Eric began to thrust into her to the hilt and Sookie gasped at the pleasure of him fully seated inside of her. Eric grabbed her hips and began a steady pumping all the time he continued to purr. Sookie moaned and arched her back as the pleasure ran through her. Eric released one of her hips and grabbed the underside of her thigh and pressed her leg up so that her knee was pressing just under her right breast. Eric continued to pump and the position created a new angle that had him tapping her G spot with each thrust. "Yes…Yes..Eric. God you feel so good!" Sookie moaned and then Eric released her hip with the other hand and grabbed her other thigh to press both of her knees up under her breasts tilting her pelvis up to allow him a deeper penetration. Sookie gasped as she felt him slamming into her G spot and before she could get her breath she was pushed into another orgasm. Eric continued to pump into her not breaking his stride as she shuddered and convulsed through the orgasm. Sookie could feel her own juices sliding out of her and down her ass cheeks. Despite the pleasure she was experiencing the trickle running down her ass tickled and she bucked and wiggled trying to stop the uncomfortable sensation in her ass cheeks.

Eric felt her discomfort and pulled out of her and released her thighs only to flip her over to her stomach on the bare table. "Stretch your arms over your head and lay flat on the table." Eric purred and Sookie did so enjoying the stretching of her muscles after the way she had been contorted earlier. Sookie's legs still hung over the edge of the table and Eric positioned himself between her legs once more and grabbed on to each thigh as he pushed himself back into her and began to stroke her with long firm strokes. Eric allowed his hands to move up the back of her thighs and over to the two delightful globes that jiggled at each of his thrusts. Sookie's legs rested on his strong thighs as he squeezed and stretched her cheeks wide to watch as he entered her on each stroke.

Sookie moaned and enjoyed the feel of his hands on her ass as he pounded into her. Sookie closed her eyes and stretched her hands forward to try to press herself back into Eric's cock. Suddenly Sookie felt the pad of Eric's thumb brushing back and forth against her other entrance. Sookie gasped but did not pull away from him. Eric continued to rub and press his thumb against her rear entrance as she moaned and then began to lift her hips off the table to press more into his thumb. Eric ran two of his fingers down to dampen them with the slick fluids Sookie was producing from their fucking and he swirled them around her other entrance. Sookie's hips bucked at the feel of his fingers and before she had a chance to react Eric slipped one finger to the first knuckle into her ass.

Sookie was not expecting how much pleasure the feel of Eric's finger moving slowly in and out of her ass. She had never done anything like this with Bill. He was such a boring lover compared to Eric. Eric pushed her to try new things. He obviously could write a few books of his own if he so chose with the knowledge he had acquired over the last thousand years.

Sookie could feel the trembles in Eric's thighs. Obviously his exploration of her ass was doing just as much for him as it was for her. Sookie moaned and her walls clamped down on both Eric's cock and finger. Eric growled and thrust and bucked up even harder. Sookie lifted herself slightly upon on her elbows and balancing on one elbow she moved her hand down palm flat to her stomach past her mound until she reached her goal. Sookie cradled Eric's balls in her hand and began to rub them as he growled louder and thrust harder into her. Sookie felt the tightening in his balls as she also felt the tightening of her own walls again. Suddenly the flashes appeared behind her eyes as she shuddered in an earth shattering orgasm. Eric crashed with her as her walls milked him of every drop he had been building. Sookie collapsed on the table top as Eric pulled his softening member from her soaking wet entrance.

Sookie felt a gust of air then another as Eric returned with a warm washcloth and proceeded to clean her up. Eric placed soft kisses along the back of her thighs, over her ass and up to the lower part of her back. Sookie moaned and arched for more of him. Eric tossed the wash cloth to the side and grabbed up Sookie in his arms as he sat back in the chair he had pushed back earlier. Sookie straddled his lap as she nuzzled her head into his neck. Eric wrapped his arms around her back and nuzzled her in turn. Stroking her back Eric began to place soft kisses on her neck and along the indention of her shoulder.

Sookie felt Eric's gracious plenty growing harder pressed between their bodies and she grinned at how quick he was ready for another round. Sookie leaned back and took his face in between her two hands and cupped his cheeks as she kissed him softly. Sookie opened her eyes to look into his crystal blue eyes in return. She saw more love there then she had ever seen in her life. Bill had once told her that Eric was not capable of emotions and he could not love. He was so wrong on that as well as many other things he had told her. Eric did everything over the top. He was the best fighter and sheriff she had seen. He inspired loyalty to the death from his minions. He exuded sex appeal like no other she had ever seen and delivered even more. And he felt emotions so strong that if he did not suppress the bond it would surely render her incapable of functioning. Sookie could feel Eric's love and adoration in the bond and she knew he was holding back because his eyes showed the overwhelming feelings he was struggling with. Sookie kissed him lightly again. "I love you Eric Northman. You are the man I have been wishing for my entire life. I can't believe I was lucky enough to find you and that you were patient enough to wait for me to see what was right in front of me."

Eric smiled lovingly at her "I once heard said that good things come to those who wait and I know now that it true." Eric then kissed her back with all the love he could show.

Sookie wrapped her arms around him tighter and the kiss grew more frenzied. Eric grabbed Sookie by the waist and lifted her slightly then began to lower her down on his hard cock once again. After a few pumps into her while holding her waist Eric told her to lean back and place her hands on his upper knees. Sookie did so and the angle gave Eric a deeper penetration. Sookie moaned as Eric continued to lift her and drag her back down on his cock. He then grasped first one then the other leg and settled them so the back of her ankles rested on his shoulders. With her leaning back and distributing her weight evenly from her ankles to her hands she was able to rock back and forth on Eric and the friction was amazing. Soon they were both screaming in release but as Sookie began to settle Eric lifted her up and had her swiveled facing the dining table.

He settled her back on his once again hardened cock and he reached around to press her legs together in front of him. He then lifted her hands and leaned her forward so she was grasping the edge of the dining table. This lifted her legs off the floor and the sensation of hovering only on his hardened gracious plenty was overwhelming. Eric began to thrust into her and buck up into her as she hovered there. He would buck up and twist slightly and electricity would spark through her core. Eric continued to pound and growl as he leaned back in the chair to watch as she was lowered and raised on his hard staff. Eric could not get enough of Sookie. She pushed him further than anyone else ever had. Even his first bonded did not push him to these extremes. He knew he could take her till sunrise and still not get his fill. She was exquisite. His own Valkyrie. He would never want another as he wanted Sookie. If his heart could beat it would only beat for her.

As Sookie began to chant his name on her coming orgasm Eric felt his own release coming. Eric grabbed onto her hips and with a few hard strokes he began to shoot his release into her with a final buck of his hips as Sookie screamed upon her own climax. Eric reached around and crossed his arms across her chest and pulled her back to lay on his own chest as he leaned back into the chair and dropped his head to the curve of her throat. Sookie dropped her head back on his shoulder as she panted and tried to come back to earth. Eric caressed her breasts and planted loving kissing on her neck.

"You are my world Sookie. I will never let you go. You have brought this Viking vampire to his knees. I love you my Valkyrie." Eric whispered into her ear as he continued to nuzzle her and stroke her warm body pressed against his cold one.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_I am so sorry that I disappeared. I know that I have tried to keep my stories going quickly but things just happen and then I lost my muse. I tried reading to get it back but I guess it took True Blood to come back to air to get me dreaming of my Viking once more. I am planning to write several chapters this Fourth of July weekend so rest assured I am back._

_Thank you for all those who have patiently waited for the conclusion to Babysitter with Fangs. I hope you enjoy the next chapters as much as the first ones._

Chapter 20

Eric continued to nuzzle Sookie's neck as she got her own heartbeat back to normal. Eric's hand began to wander and explore but Sookie stilled it with her own hand. "Baby, I need to rest. I am not the energizer bunny or a vampire like you, I need a bit to recharge and if I don't get some water I may pass out from dehydration." Sookie teased.

Eric scooped Sookie up in his arms bridal style and walked down the hall to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and Sookie reached in for a bottle of water. Eric carried Sookie upstairs to their bathroom while she guzzled the water.

Eric sat Sookie down to stand beside the shower as he opened the shower door and reached in to start the water and adjust the temperature. Sookie finished the bottle of water and tossed it into the small wastebasket under the vanity. Eric took her hand and pulled her into the warm shower with him. Eric began to bathe Sookie first and lathered up a sponge and started with her arms first taking great care in each then moved to her shoulders and back. While he bathed her and enjoyed every minute of it, he filled her in with the news on Drex.

"I was able to glamour out the information that Carpo needed to determine who was after Drex." Eric spoke softly.

Sookie drew in a quick breath and turned to look over her shoulder at Eric while he was washing her backside. "What is going to happen next?" Sookie asked.

"Carpo is going to set up his attack in the next few days. I assured him we would keep Drex safe until he brings these attacks to an end. Carpo told me that these enemies killed his wife, Drex's mother, only a few months ago and that he has been struggling to protect Drex since and seek vengeance for his wife."

Sookie turned in Eric's arms and wrapped her own arms around Eric's waste as she looked up into his face. Her eyes were filling with tears and Eric quickly cradled her chin in one large hand and gently kissed her while sending comfort and love through the bond. "Oh Eric. That is awful. I hope he finds these awful monsters quickly. I can't imagine how he feels losing his wife and fighting to not lose his son as well."

"All will be well, don't worry lover. He is focused on his task now that he knows Drex is safe and he will get his vengeance and protect his son at the same time." Eric leaned his forehead to Sookie's and sent all the reassurance in the bond that he could. Eric resumed bathing Sookie and she returned the kindness. The steam rose from the shower as their love for each other enveloped them in a cocoon of safety.

Eric had just slipped on a pair of silk pajama bottoms when he heard Drex wake. He zipped from the room so fast that Sookie did not even see him leave. Sookie finished drying herself off and slipped into one of Eric's shirts because she found she preferred to wear them around the house then clothes when she could. She ran a brush through her still damp hair and decided it could dry on its own. She then moved downstairs quickly to see Drex now that he was awake.

Sookie found Eric standing with him in the den bouncing him gently his huge arms. Drex was patting Eric on the cheek and babbling to him. Sookie's eyes watered at the sight. Eric felt the immediate sadness and looked up with worried eyes at Sookie. Sookie only smiled her crazy smile back and cleared her throat to speak. "I think I will go start some spaghetti for Drex and my dinner." Sookie turned and escaped to the kitchen. She knew Eric could feel her conflicting emotions but she needed a moment to pull herself together.

Sookie got herself under control and had the meat already almost browned and the water boiling before Eric and Drex came into the kitchen. Eric moved the highchair to face Sookie in the kitchen and put Drex into the chair. He then pulled one of the boxes of finger foods from on top of the refrigerator and sprinkled some out for Drex. Drex immediately grabbed a bite size curled white chip in each chubby hand and began to gum them. Eric returned the box to the top of the refrigerator and moved over to thumb through the stack of mail on the corner of the bar.

As Eric thumbed through the mail he glanced up to watch Sookie. Sookie added the pasta to the water to boil and poured the prepared jar of spaghetti sauce in the pan of meat to simmer. Sookie stepped back from the stove to open it and gaze inside to check something else that was cooking. Eric continued to watch Sookie as he felt her emotions pinging from one end to the other end. She bounced from sadness to fury to exhilaration so quickly that Eric could not get a handle on her. Sookie had moved to remove a plate and small child's bowl from the cabinets and was pulling silverware out of a drawer. She sat the items on the counter beside her and then reached back into the cabinet to pull out a glass and a sipper cup to join the other dishes on the counter. Sookie turned and walked to the refrigerator to retrieve something and when she shut the door her eyes connected with Eric's.

Eric saw the pain and the loss in her eyes and realized that Sookie was trying to come to grips with Drex returning home to his own father. Eric knew that Sookie had become attached to the small child but he had never thought about how she may feel knowing she did not see a future with children of her own. Eric had over a thousand years to come to grips with this and Sookie probably only started to come around to this when she began her first relationship with a vampire.

Eric knew she needed time to sort her thoughts so he offered her a gentle smile but did not move toward her. Sookie stood there for a moment then she offered her own hesitant smile in return. Sookie turned to look at Drex gumming the chips at his seat as asked "You want some juice to go with those chips little man?" Drex only bounced in his seat in reply never stopping his chomping. Sookie turned and poured him a cup and took him the juice. "Now save some room for spaghetti. It may not be my home made but you will enjoy it just the same." Sookie smiled a genuine smile down at the child and turned to the stove to put the finishing touches on their dinner.

Eric heard his phone ring upstairs and he left them to their dinner to take the call. It was area business and nothing truly important. He handled the situation by phone alone and was closing the phone as he walked back into the kitchen. Eric stopped short as he saw the sight in the high chair. Drex had handfuls of noodles in both fists and he was trying to jab them down his throat. When he would catch a noodle he would slurp it into his mouth and the noodle would disappear with the flap of the end against his cheek. Drex looked up and saw him and smiled a huge smile with noodle pieces dripping out of his mouth. There was something red with bits of (could that be meat) stuck on his face, in his hair, and everywhere that was within a foot of him. Sookie just sat beside him unfazed by this enormous mess swirling noodles onto her fork and taking a large bite from some toasted bread.

"Is this normal?" Eric asked in shock. Sookie glanced over her shoulder to see his shocked face and busted out in a fit of giggles. "I guess you have never seen a baby eat spaghetti then?" She smiled up to him. Eric looked into her face and felt her amusement and realized he would do anything to keep her happy like this. After earlier, seeing her so lost in her saddened thoughts he would endure a thousand nights of spaghetti if she would smile like this. Eric smiled a genuine happy smile in return and sat down beside her to enjoy the Italian feast.

About an hour later after Eric had bathed the demon child, draining the tub and refilling it three times, he joined Sookie in the den after she had finished cleaning the disaster that was the kitchen. Sookie had given him the choice to clean one or the other. Eric's first thought was I don't clean, I delegate. But when he realized that would mean telling Sookie to clean up the kitchen and Drex both, he quickly took an option. Something told him refusing to help would find him going to rest without a warm fragrant body pressed up against him.

Eric thought he had chosen the smaller task but after the struggles upstairs and remembering Sookie's grin as he scooped up Drex and carried him stretched out front of him up the stairs, he thought he got the shorter straw. Eric found Sookie cuddled into one of the corners of the sectional flipping channels on the TV. She had a sour look on her face.

"What could be causing those beautiful lips of yours to curl downward, my lover?' Eric asked as he sat Drex down on the floor amongst his toys to play. Eric sauntered over toward Sookie making sure to sway his hips in the way she loved. He saw her eyes become rounder and the tip of her tongue peaked out to delicately wetten her bottom lip. Eric stood directly in front of Sookie and he could see the heat building in her eyes.

"I just don't find anything entertaining to watch on the TV. I suppose I will have to find something else to entertain me." Sookie concluded her statement with a small wink. Eric felt his manhood twitch in response to her challenge. Eric let out a low growl and was about to bend down and claim that most delicious mouth when he felt small hands clutch around one of his calves. Eric bent lower to look between his legs and there was Drex pulling up to his knees and now trying to pull to stand.

"Obviously I am not the only one who needs entertaining." Sookie giggled.

Eric scooped up the little demon and flipped him up in his arms. The baby erupted into a fit of giggles as Eric dropped fang and growled in a playful way back. Eric deposited Drex into Sookie's waiting arms then crossed over to the fireplace and pulled down the swords that hung above. As Eric turned he caught Sookie's raised eyebrow and he smiled in return. Pulling his fangs back in Eric launched into a tale of one of his many battles. Soon he had Drex clapping and bouncing in Sookie's lap and her rapt attention as well.

As Eric finished his tale with the swinging of the swords and his victory well told he heard the slight rumblings of snoring and both Eric and Sookie looked down at the child soundly asleep in Sookie's arms. "Very good bedtime story Eric, I must say I am impressed." Sookie spoke softly as she repositioned Drex in her arms and stood to carry him upstairs and tuck him in.

Sookie pulled the door only partially shut to hear Drex's cry in the morning and then ventured to Eric's room. Sookie knew she should be getting more sleep but she did not want to lose a moment with either Drex or Eric. After Drex returned home she did not know how they were going to work out things between them but she knew she would miss sleeping next to Eric each night. Sookie shook the sadness before it could take over and stepped into the bedroom where Eric was waiting.


	21. Chapter 21

_I am so happy to see so many comments! I missed all of you too. Let me tell you I wrote from Chapter 20 to 22 last night alone. I wrote until 2am because I was on a roll. I could not wait to return to it today._

_Many of you are concerned about how Sookie is so sad dealing with Drex but I just want to point out, one of the reasons she has always been so relationship conscious is because she wanted that dream, the perfect family with the 3 bedroom house, white picket fence, kids, dog and cat. She is now realizing that she will never have this. She is a trouble magnet and Supes are all around her. She can't be with someone she can read and of all the Supes she has only been drawn to the vampires. With them she never expects to have the "family" and she knows the danger for her is bad enough without adding a baby to this. This is very important for Sookie to learn so she can move forward in her relationship. _

_Now the good news is…WHAT A RELATIONSHIP…she sure has found the right guy…lets see if she realizes that…_

Chapter 21

Eric was already lying in the bed. He was not under the covers but on top and completely naked. He was leaning on one elbow with his legs fully extended and crossed only at the ankle. His eyes were smoldering and there was no doubt to his plans for the rest of the evening. Eric lifted one hand palm up and curled one finger in a motion to come to him. Sookie could not be glamoured but the pull she felt must have been kin to that of glamour. She was powerless to resist and she moved to the edge of the bed before she realized she had left the doorway.

Eric snaked one hand out to cup the back of her head and he pulled her down to meet his lips. The kiss was soft and promising. As Eric brushed his lips gently over Sookie's lips his hand moved up to allow his fingers to twine within her hair. Sookie heard a loud moaning and realized that it was coming from her. She then began to run her tongue along Eric's bottom lip seeking entrance. He was happy to respond and their tongues began a dual all their own.

Sookie was not sure how but she realized she was laying completely naked under her Viking who had released her lips for her to catch her breath but had continued his own journey down her neck to nibble on the soft skin behind her earlobe. Sookie began to pant and she lifted her legs to wrap then around her vampire as her arms also wrapped around his strong back and began to venture lower to her favorite part of his anatomy.

Sookie felt her Viking's chuckle as his kisses ran to her chin and he lifted his head to look into her eyes. "Lover you seem to always be reaching for the same part of me each time we are together" Eric teased.

"I can't help it. I think your ass is so sexy that I just want to kneed it in my hands any chance I can get." Sookie replied with barely a breath.

"Well maybe we can find a position that best suits your…fondling." Eric smirked down at her. Before Sookie could imagine what that position would be Eric had grabbed both of Sookie's legs under the knees and pulled her down the bed to bump into his knees. Eric then began to move backwards and position himself at her entrance. Sookie felt the tip of him pressing into her wet opening and she whimpered with need. Eric quickly plunged into her and she felt him fill her to the rim. Sookie gasped and arched her back off the bed. Eric continued to plunge in and out of her in a fast earth shattering pace and Sookie grabbed his arms to hold on for the ride. Just when she thought she had her bearings Eric plunged into her and stopped holding himself buried inside of her. Eric grasped her arms and pulled them above her head and told her to remove her legs from around his waste and to place them flat on the bed. He whispered into her ear to not move until he said so.

Suddenly Sookie felt Eric's weight lifting from her body and her instincts were to reach out and grab a hold of him and pull him back down to her but she remembered his words in her ear and she remained still. Eric had lifted his entire body off of her and they only remained joined at their sex. Sookie knew Eric could fly but she never thought of him flying in the bedroom. Sookie's eyes were wide as Eric grinned at her and then slowly began to turn still joined with her to face the other way. When Eric had turned a full 180 degrees and lowered himself and pressed his knees into her sides against her breasts and wrapped his own arms around her calves. Sookie had not moved. She was still caught up in the sensation of him spinning inside of her. Now that he rested in reverse she let out her breath she had not know she has been holding.

Eric then began to rock back down onto her while holding her calves and the sensation was amazing. Each movement up and down brushed both her clit and G Spot. She was overwhelmed with the sensation and her body arched at the sensations running through her. "You can move now Sookie." Eric replied softly. Sookie pulled her arms down and rested her hands on the back of Eric's calves as he did hers and began to grind down into him to increase the friction.

"Lover, I thought there was something you preferred to grab onto other than my legs." Eric teased. Suddenly Sookie's eyes flew open and she looked down to see her favorite part of Eric right in front of her. Sookie's hands moved down Eric's legs and up the back of his thighs until she reached her goal. Sookie sunk her fingers into the taut sexy flesh. Eric continued to move and she pressed him closer and deeper on each movement. Lights began to pop behind her eyes and Sookie closed her eyes and sunk her nails into Eric's ass as she came and came some more.

Sookie's hands dropped to her side as she panted trying to ride out the trembles in her body's response. "Hold onto my calves' lover." Eric cooed as he wrapped one arm under her knees and reached down with the other arm under her ass and placed his hand flat on her lower back. Suddenly they were flipped and Eric lay on his back and Sookie laid face first in the mattress. Their connection had not been broken and she felt Eric grasp her hips and begin to move her on top of him in a sure rhythm. Eric's hands wondered over Sookie's own cheeks and he kneaded and gripped them in turn. Sookie felt the pad of Eric's thumb rub against her other opening again and she moaned and tried to lift to press into it. Eric held her down on his erection firmly but began to rub her other entrance with more pressure. Sookie began to pant and she shouted out Eric's name as she came once again. Eric felt Sookie tighten around him and the pressure was magnificent. Eric grabbed Sookie's hips and pulled her closer to him and bucked his hips as he toppled over the edge with her.

Eric rolled Sookie over onto her back and her arms flew out beside her as if they had no muscles to control them. Sookie lay on her back panting and Eric smiled to himself. He knew she best catch her breath because there was still two hours before sunrise and he was not done with her yet.

Sookie woke to cries from the other room. Sookie disentangled herself from her Viking and jumped out of the bed. Her knees trembled as if they would not hold her weight for a moment but quickly locked back into place and she ran naked down the hall to Drex.

Drex sat up in the center of the bed with big tears streaming down his cheeks. Ever since Drex had been with them he woke to find himself either in bed with Sookie or with one of them standing over him. Eric and Sookie were still going at it when the sun rose so Eric did not return Drex to their bed. Sookie fell asleep instantly with her vampire and did not think of retrieving Drex either. Sookie scooped up the upset child and clutched her to her naked breast. She patted and cuddled and tried to sooth him as she swayed back and forth naked in Pam's room. Realizing she had not put anything on, Sookie turned and walked back to Eric's bedroom still trying to sooth the child. Drex was sucking on two of his fingers and he rested his head on Sookie's shoulder as gently sobs still shook his body every few moments.

"Why don't we have a nice bath to start our morning?" Sookie asked Drex with an excited voice to try to get his mind off the feeling of abandonment. Drex looked into her eyes but did not reply. Sookie walked into the bathroom and both Sookie and Drex looked down at the reddened tub. The remnants of the spaghetti bath were still obvious. Sookie just sighed as she realized that a thousand years may have taught the Viking a lot but how to clean was obviously not one of them.

Sookie considered using Pam's tub but after the big fuss she raised, she decided the less rooms that Drex ventured into the better. "How about a shower? Have you ever taken a shower l'il man?" Sookie reached into the shower and adjusted the temperature to something the baby could handle. She would have preferred a hot shower to soak some of the worn out muscles she had used the night before but she would have to make do. Sookie stripped Drex's shirt and diaper off and stepped into the shower. Drex squealed in delight. Sookie laughed in response and together they got cleaned up the best they could.

Sookie dried them both off and placed a naked Drex on the bath rug as she tried to put on her under things, jeans and t-shirt before he got into mischief. She laughed at his naked butt crawling quickly across the floor heading straight toward the bed she left her sleeping (dead) Viking. Sookie scooped up the two wet towels and tossed them in the hamper as she scooped up the naked baby who was just pulling himself up on the side of the bed trying to get a glimpse of Eric.

Sookie held Drex down over Eric and whispered he was sleeping in Drex's ear. Drex reached down and patted Eric on the shoulder then turned to look into Sookie's watery eyes. Sookie took Drex in search of a diaper and breakfast and left her sleeping vampire alone in the large comfortable bed.

Sookie and Drex had a nice breakfast and Drex played his "drums" while Sookie did some laundry and other housework. She found a bucket and gathered some cleaners and sponges and then scooped up Drex in one arm and the bucket in the other and headed upstairs to tackle the spaghetti tub.

Hours later, Sookie was feeling the lack of sleep and when she spotted Drex yawning she did not hesitate. Gathering the sleepy infant and a warm bottle, Sookie slowly climbed the stairs and headed straight to Eric's room. She was still bare footed, so she climbed into bed and placed Drex between her and Eric. Sookie pulled the covers up to cover them both and while Sookie patted Drex gently on his chubby thigh to soothe him to sleep, Drex reached out to pat the Viking in turn. Shortly they were both fast asleep.

Sookie woke suddenly with a start. She looked down and Drex was still sound asleep between her and Eric. Sookie lay back down and tried to remember if she was dreaming. She normally did not wake so agitated but she figured with everything that had been going on she was probably dreaming something she was glad she did not remember. Sookie laid in the bed and stretched her sore limbs. Eric had been amazing the night before. Since his return from helping Drex's father he had shown her things she never could have imagined doing. She had enjoyed each and every last one of those. She wondered if that made her some kind of sex fiend. As she glanced over at her sleeping vampire she smiled to herself. She was sure Eric would not be complaining if she was.

Sookie pondered what would happen after Drex returned home. She was very sad about letting him go but she wanted him to be with his real family. Sookie remembered how she felt loosing both her mom and dad at such an early age and she would never want to deny Drex one day with his father if the demon truly loved his son and showed him that love and care that only a parent can really give. Gran had been the best. She was so lucky to have had a grandmother who was so understanding of her ability and who helped her learn to grow into a mature stable adult with it. Sookie was sure some people would have lost it and not been able to function in society normally dealing with such an ability. She remembered it was hard on her but with Gran's help she adjusted and managed. Drex would have his own challenges but living with his father, at least he had someone who understood his needs.

Sookie rolled to her side and gazed at Eric. He looked so peaceful and gentle in his day's rest. Until Godric, Sookie had never caught sight of the gentler side of Eric. She knew there was good in him but he was always saying something dirty to her or pushing her against her wishes. Now that Sookie looked back at it, she saw Eric for what he was. He was that little boy on the playground trying to figure out how to get the attention of the little girl. The boys around him would laugh at him if he was gentle and wanted to play with the girl so he teased and taunted to get her attention and keep face with the boys in his group. Inside the walls of this house, he let his guard down. The boys were no where near to see and he opened up to the little girl. Sookie saw his heart and she knew it was in there all along. He hid it well, to protect himself and preserve his nature, but he was still a man wanting to be loved.

Sookie wondered what this meant when they were back in the real world. Eric could not show this gentleness to others, they would see him weak. There was a protocol and she would have to bite her tongue and appear subservient to him in his world. She did not like that but that was the only way. Eric was over a thousand years old and a powerful vampire. She could not destroy what he had built. It would not only get him killed, but Pam and possibly herself too. She imagined that Eric was planning to have a discussion with her but she knew the basics of this would be appearance. Behind the walls they could be who they were but outside in front of others she had to allow him to remain in power. Sookie realized this was nothing different then the human relationships in the world. For centuries the men ruled and the women remained silent. However, behind closed doors those women had more control of their relationships than many saw. Sookie smiled, she would never want to control Eric, just remain in control of herself. She did know there were times she would gladly release control to Eric. Last night was definitely one of those.

Sookie giggled and decided to get up and take care of her human needs while she could. When she emerged from the bathroom she found Drex setting up beside Eric patting him and jabbering away. He still did not understand that he could not rouse Eric from his day rest but he sure tried. Sookie scooped up Drex and dropped a kiss on her sexy Viking and headed to change Drex in Pam's room and once changed they headed downstairs.

As Sookie stepped off the last step into the hallway and turned to walk thru the living room to the kitchen she caught site of the pillow from the couch on the floor. Sookie started to bend to pick it up when it hit her. How did this get in the floor? Sookie opened her mind as she whirled around to see the demon standing in the entry hall between the den and dining room. She knew he was a demon because he looked like a normal man but the blue knobs growing out of his forehead was a dead giveaway. Sookie turned to run but movements coming from the kitchen made her stop instantly. Another demon appeared and began to advance toward her and Drex. This demon had a large knife in his hand. Sookie and Drex backed up into the living room cornering them between the entertainment center and the wall of bookshelves. Sookie wished Eric was awake but it was still day time. She realized he lay helpless upstairs and if one of these demons made it upstairs they could end Eric and he would be defenseless in his sleep. Sookie had to hold them off herself. She wished the swords that Eric had told his story with hung above this fireplace, but even if she had them she knew not how to use them. She did not have the strength to lift one sword in her hands.

She did however have the strength to lift her hand. Remembering her powers, she lifted her arm and held her palm outright and fired toward the two demons advancing on her. Light shot from her hand and hit the demon on the left in his right shoulder. Like a bowling pin the demon shot through the air to the side and hit the other advancing demon and they both tumbled to the floor. The demon who was hit was hollering in pain but the demon with the knife pushed him off his body and climbed up to continue the attack. Sookie fired again and hit him with the spark but the power was minimal and he only stumbled backwards. Sookie fired again but she was losing strength and the demon was advancing despite her attack. The knife swung out and sliced Sookie in her side. Sookie screamed with the pain and somehow managed to stay standing and back up a step with Drex tucked into her uninjured side away from the attacker. Sookie took a deep breath and once again pressed forward to try to summon the energy to injure the demon.

Drex raised his small hand and fired a fire ball right in front of Sookie's light and fire shot out like a flame thrower and immediately the demon was engulfed in flames and began to roar and stumble back. He tripped over the demon still lying on the ground and fell on top of him. Soon both were engulfed in flames. Sookie pulled Drex to her chest and backed away as the flames licked at the two demons on the hardwood floor.

Sookie heard the sounds the same time she felt the buzz and three more demons rushed in the doorway towards them. Sookie raised her hand and Drex did too and when the demons where right upon their fallen brethren Sookie and Drex shot them till they joined the flaming pile of demons. Sookie and Drex stood there and waited and Sookie reached out with her mind as far as she could but she did not pick up anything other than a housekeeper in an adjacent house fuming about the crayon marks on the children's room wall. Sookie watched the smoldering bodies and saw the floor was blackening from the burning and hot red ash was popping onto the surrounding walls and smoldering. Sookie remembered seeing the fire extinguisher under the kitchen sink and ran in there and grabbed the red cylinder. Quickly she circled the demons and sprayed a wall of protection from the burning bodies to the house. Once she was sure the fire would not spread, she dropped the extinguisher and cradled Drex tighter in her arms and pressed kisses all over his head both to comfort him and her.

Sookie ran to lock the front door and she threw the bolt lock and then saw the back door was open and she moved to lock the sliding glass doors but the lock had been jimmied. She checked the garage door but it was still firmly closed. She locked the inner door just to be safe and rushed to the den to retrieve the two swords. Sookie placed Drex on the floor beside her and worked to cross the swords in the sliding door jam so the door could not be opened from the outside. She grabbed Drex back up and returned to the stairs, Sookie sat down hard and clutched at her side. Blood was pouring from her wound. There they both sat to wait for the sun to set. Sookie kept her mind open and watched for any more intruders as she fought the dizziness that threatened to take her under.


	22. Chapter 22

_I have loved the comments. Keep them coming. I have nearly finished this story for now. But I think like you, I have fallen in love with Drex and I want to see more. I may just have to write a sequel. But rest assured, I think I will write a dozen chapters or so before I start posting so I know that I can keep something going if I stall out._

_Since I left you all high and dry so many months…here is a bonus chapter today!_

_Now, time for our Hero to wake…._

Chapter 22

Eric awoke to an empty bed and stretched his arm across to fill the slightly warm spot Sookie had previously laid in. Eric took a deep draw of the air to sample Sookie's sweet fragrance that would have lingered and picked up on the scent of burning flesh. Immediately Eric reached out within the bond and felt Sookie's urgent need for him and he flew from the bed without dressing and raced down the stairs to find her and Drex sitting on the bottom step. Eric scooped them both up into his arms and as Sookie began to sob on his shoulder Eric spotted the pile of burning bodies in what once was his living room.

"Lover what happened?" Eric asked as he pulled Sookie back to look into her teary eyes.

"They came for Drex. You were in your day rest and I did not know what to do. I tried to shoot them with my light and I took one down but I became too weak to shoot the second demon that was in the house. Drex fired his balls of fire and I guess it crossed my blast and created …I don't know… a flame thrower I guess. It set the other demon on fire and he fell onto the first. Then three more demons came in and we fired upon them too and they joined the others. No more came. I reached out with my mind and did not see anymore so then I ran and got the fire extinguisher to control the fire and then locked up the doors the best I could. We have been sitting here on the steps waiting for you to rise." Sookie sputtered out.

"Why didn't you run? Why didn't you both jump in one of the cars and leave? More demons could have come." Eric implored.

"Who would have protected you?" Sookie looked up into Eric's eyes with concern. Eric crushed Sookie and Drex back to his chest. This stupid, crazy, loving woman! She stayed instead of protecting her own skin for HIM! Eric swore he would keep her safe and never put her in this position again. Eric could smell the putrid smell of the burning bodies but he also smelled the sweet smell of Sookie's blood. Suddenly he realized she was injured and pulled her back and looked down. He saw the puddle of blood on the stairs and her soaked shirt. Sookie's knees began to give out and Eric scooped both her and Drex up and ran upstairs. Eric laid her on the bed and Drex sat beside her. Eric grabbed his jeans and shoes and pulled them on faster than the eye could see then he urged Sookie to hold Drex to her chest and as she fought for consciousness she pulled the baby into her arms. Eric wrapped them both up in the blanket from the bed and flew out of the house with them in his arms all the way to Fangtasia. Eric felt in his bond with Pam that she had fled her own nest and was headed his way, he directed her with his bond to Fangtasia and felt her turn to race him to the bar.

Eric met Pam at the back of Fangtasia and she quickly opened the door and allowed Eric to pass with his bundle. Eric moved to his office and laid Sookie down on the couch. Eric unwrapped Sookie and Drex pushed up on Sookie's chest and turned to see Pam. Drex lifts his chubby hand to fire at Pam and Eric immediately shouted no at Drex. Drex stopped and looked at Eric. Eric reached out and lifted Drex into his arms as he spoke. "Do NOT shoot fire at Pam! DO NOT!" Eric stated in a clear stern voice and placed Drex on the floor beside where he knelt. Eric then called to Sookie.

"Sookie, lover, can you hear me?" Sookie weakly opens her eyes but a fraction and moans a bit but she is fighting to hold on. Eric bites into his wrist and places the dripping wrist over Sookie's mouth. "Open lover, open your mouth and let me heal you." Sookie struggles to open her mouth but does not have the energy to draw the blood from Eric's wrist. Eric opens and closes his hand trying to force the flow of blood to drip into her open mouth. Drops flow and suddenly Eric feels Sookie stir. She begins to suck from his wrist and soon her own hand comes up to pull his wrist to hold it firmly in her mouth. Eric strokes here head with his other hand as he encourages her to drink. Eric bites his wrist for her to drink more and when the second wound closes up he lays her head down on the couch and tells her to rest.

"What happened Master?" Pam asked cautiously.

Eric stood and walked to his closet in the office to pull out a t-shirt and pulled on the first one he saw. It was black with some long since dead 80's band on the front. Eric turned and tried to gather his words as he reached down and scooped Drex up in his arms. Eric pulled the child to his cold dead chest and Drex wrapped his chubby hands around Eric's neck and laid his head on Eric's shoulder. Eric patted the child on the back affectionately as he relayed the events as he knew them to Pam.

"I will get a clean up crew over to your house immediately. What else can I do for you Master?" Pam asked with concern.

"I must return to the house to get Drex's things. He can't be without them. I will pack a bag for Sookie and I and try to grab some food for the rest of the night and day. I need you to watch Drex and Sookie until I return." With that, Eric placed Drex in Pam's arms and darted out the door.

Pam and Drex just looked into each other's eyes. Pam glanced back to Sookie who was sound asleep on the couch healing from her injuries. Pam turned back to the foul smelling infant and replied "Well, I guess it's just you and me kid." Drex frowned at the comment.

Eric raced back to the house and grabbed up everything he could carry. He did not know what they would need but they would not be able to come back here as long as they still had Drex because the house could be watched. Eric had circled the house by air but he did not pick up any scent of demon so he did not think he would be seen this time. Eric jammed bags full of baby items and grabbed the jars of baby food and finger foods. He grabbed the fresh fruit and a box of crackers and peanut butter from the pantry. He did not know what was quick and safe to carry but he remembered the waitresses keeping crackers and peanut butter in their lockers for snacks. Eric grabbed a sippy cup and bottle and a gallon of milk from the fridge. Once he knew they were safe, tomorrow night he would find more food for Sookie. Right now, he just had to get them to safety. Eric flew upstairs and grabbed all the remaining clothes of Sookie's still folded in the bathroom and grabbed her tennis shoes on the floor and stuffed them into the bag with the food. Eric raced back downstairs and grabbed the remaining bags. He flew out of the house, once again leaving the eating chair behind.

Eric returned as fast as he could and with the bags hanging around his shoulders he could not enter the door to his office without adjusting but that was not why he stopped in his tracks. Sookie remained asleep on the couch and Pam sat at his desk with Drex in her lap. Both staring at the computer screen as Pam explained to Drex why the new Jimmy Choo Binnis was a must have for this winter and why the Christian Louboutin's Jenny Pump was so last season. Pam and Drex were shopping online. Eric dropped the bags in the doorway and Pam looked up to see her makers return. Pam gave him a small smile but it was nothing to the large two tooth smile with gums shining that Drex gave him. Drex raised his arms and did his open close hand gesture towards Eric. Eric felt the warming in his chest where his once beating heart was. Eric did not hesitate but moved immediately to scoop up Drex in his arms and pull him in for a hug. Drex patted him on the back as if he was hugging him back then turned and pointed toward Pam sitting at the computer and began to babble in his own language.

"What is he saying?" Pam asked looking from the confusing stinky child to the equally confusing Viking Sheriff who was holding a baby in his arms with affection.

"I believe he is trying to tell me how you entertained him while I was gone." Eric responded nuzzling the child and reassuring himself that he was well. Eric turned to look at Sookie. "How is she? Any change?"

"She has been resting soundly. Once she called out your name but she seemed to settle back down immediately." Pam replied. Eric walked over and lifted Sookie's torn t-shirt to inspect the wound. It had closed and was only a bright pink scar at the moment. By tomorrow sunrise she would show no hint of an attack at all.

Eric turned to Pam to fill her in with his plans as Pam keyed in his memorized credit card to purchase her new shoes. Eric had to get them to one of his other safe houses that were in a different name. He figured the only reason that he was found was someone must have followed Pam to the house when she came to babysit. Eric did not say anything because he knew it would upset her to know she allowed herself to be followed.

"Where are you going to go this time?" Pam asked as she closed the lap top.

"I think it best if I do not say out loud. I will not return until I hear your call. Wait thirty minutes after I leave, then call Carpo and tell him of the attack. Tell him I am out of cell phone range and only you can reach me. Have him call you once it is safe then through the bond let me know it is safe to return." Eric explained.

Pam understood and nodded. Eric handed Drex back to Pam and she stood there awkwardly holding the baby as Eric wrapped Sookie back up in the bloody blanket. Eric reached down with one arm and swung a few bags over his shoulder as he stepped out his office door and out the back door of the club. Pam came up behind him with the other bags and Drex. Pam looped the bags onto Eric's other shoulder then helped open the blanket and position Drex between Eric and Sookie's bodies. Drex wrapped his arms around Eric's neck as Pam tucked the blanket around him tightly. Eric pulled Sookie to him tighter and pinned Drex between them as tight as he could without crushing the infant. Then Eric took flight with his charges in arms.

Sookie did not waken during the hour long flight and shortly before arriving to his destination he felt Drex's grip slacken around his neck and felt the baby breathing in a deep steady pattern of sleep. Eric landed at the cottage and twisted his body to reach the door handle and open the door. Eric did not keep the cabin door locked because they were hours deep into woods with no path to travel by car. The likelihood that anyone would come upon the cabin hidden in the trees deep in these woods close to the swamp would be rare. There was no electricity or running water. Only a water pump outside, a generator and a gas burning stove. The cabin was small with only one room not counting the light tight space hidden under the floorboards.

Eric laid Sookie on the bed and carefully pulled back and removed the blankets. Drex laid sound asleep on his back nestled between Sookie's breasts. His arms fell out to his side just as Sookie's had last night in exhaustion. Eric dropped the bags he carried to the floor and quickly set a fire in the fireplace that served as the main method for heat in the chilly cabin. He then grabbed the large bucket by the door and moved outside to pump it full of water. When he returned he poured half the water in the metal cauldron that was hanging by the fire and swung it over the now flaming logs to heat. Eric then began to dig in the supplies on the shelf in the corner and he pulled out a large rectangular crate and a blanket. He placed the crate beside the bed and crammed the folded blanket inside it and lifted the sleeping infant and placed him in the make shift bed. Eric pulled some baby blankets from the bags he had toted with him and made sure Drex was warm enough.

Eric then turned his attention to Sookie. Her shirt was shredded and matted with blood and the blood had covered her jeans as well. Eric gently removed Sookie's clothing and then pulled the cauldron out from the flames and dipped a small towel into the warm water and began to bathe Sookie.

Once Eric was satisfied Sookie was clean as he could get her he pulled an old shirt of his off the shelf and carefully dressed her in the long flannel shirt. Eric rolled the sleeves up to her wrists since they went well past her hands and then he lifted her and pulled the blood soaked blanket out from under her and pulled the covers down on the bed. The large bed was really the only piece of furniture in the room and it was made with half a dozen blankets and had large down stuffed pillows. Eric did not have many luxurious out here in the middle of no where but he did make sure the bed was the best he could get for a cabin in the woods.

Once Eric had Sookie tucked in the bed he then stood to watch his two charges sleeping so peacefully. Eric hoped Carpo would find these attackers soon because he feared another day time attack would take them both. Eric picked up the bags and moved to the small table by the stove and began to put things up the best he could. There was no refrigerator inside the cabin so Eric took the milk out to the spring house to keep it cold and unspoiled.

Eric returned and added more wood to the fire. He wondered how much longer Sookie would sleep. It was only a few days ago that she entered his life but now he found he needed her in his life to function. This small, delicate, brave, fiery, part fae woman had stolen his undead heart. Eric stood motionless in the center of the room unsure of what to do with himself until his precious Sookie woke.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_It was so incredibly hot! She could hardly breathe. Sookie tried to lift her arms to pull her hair back from her face in desperation. She could not lift her arms; something heavy was on top of her. Sookie twisted and fought but she could not get free. Suddenly she felt the most delicious coolness on her cheeks. It spread up and up until it wrapped around her head. Sookie sighed. Sookie then realized she could hear someone calling her name over and over. Sookie just wanted to rest her head in this cool haven. She fought the sound of her own name but the voice became demanding and she began to get angry at the intrusion. Sookie turned toward the voice and was prepared to give whoever it was a stern talking to. She realized everything was black and she did not see anything, only felt the incredible heat engulfing her body and the coolness that cradled her head._

"Sookie! Sookie can you hear me? SOOKIE! Wake up lover. Come on. Open your eyes. Sookie. Open. Your. Eyes." Eric implored as he stroked her cheek and cradled her head in his hands.

Suddenly Eric saw Sookie's eyes flutter. Eric would have held his breath if he breathed. He waited a moment then called to her again. Sookie blinked and opened her eyes. She looked right at him with those deep blue eyes. Eric felt his chest tighten and nearly bust open. He was so relieved. He had worried when she had continued to sleep even after Drex's nap. Eric had taken care of Drex himself, feeding the child banana's, finger foods, and milk because he realized he forgot the baby spoon and had no silverware in his cabin because he did not eat. Drex and Eric had played by the fire and Drex explored the cabin with his normal curiosity. Drex continually would crawl to the bed side and stand and pat Sookie and babble to her. He wanted her to wake up but even his loving pats could not rouse her. Eric continued to distract him and soon he tired and Eric held him by the fire until he fell asleep then placed him back in his makeshift bed for the night. Eric had repeatedly bathed Sookie with the warm water around her face and lay beside her on top of the covers to be there when she stirred.

Now Sookie was gazing into his eyes and he was happier than he could imagine. Vampires usually only take happiness in war and death but seeing Sookie open her eyes and look at him was better than any one of those experiences ever had been. "Lover, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Eric looked into Sookie's eyes, eager to hear her voice.

"Hot." Sookie's gravely voice tried to get out. "So hot." She continued.

Eric quickly began to pull the blankets off Sookie and saw the thin coating of sweat that covered her legs and instantly felt bad for how he had kept her too wrapped up. Eric threw the half a dozen covers back over the footboard and then dipped the towel he had been washing her down with into the cold fresh water from the pump and began to wash down her legs. Eric smiled as he heard the sigh of pleasure from Sookie as he ran the cool wet towel over her legs.

"Aughh Mmm" Sookie moaned as she finally moved her arms out to her side and raised them to run her fingers through her hair and pull it back from her face. Sookie brought her arms down to her side and leaned up on both her elbows to look down at the mighty Viking bathing her and smiled.

Eric smiled back up at her and moved to crawl up the bed over Sookie. He dropped the towel in the bucket beside the bed and at the same time the splash was heard his lips crashed down on Sookie's in an earth shattering kiss. Eric was careful not to put his weight down on Sookie as he still did not know how she felt but he wrapped her tightly to him with his one arm and she wrapped her arms around her vampire's neck and pulled him closer to her. Their lips continued their heated search and soon their tongues began that familiar lover's dual. Eric pulled Sookie to him as he lay down on his side. Both hands began to gently roam over her body both enjoying the feel and checking her condition at the same time. As one hand roamed across where the knife had sliced her open Eric pulled back from the kiss to look into her eyes.

"Sookie, are you okay? Are you still in pain?" Eric asked.

Sookie realized he needed to be reassured. The big bad Viking Vampire Sheriff of Area 5 was worried. Sookie smiled. "Eric I feel fine. Actually I feel very well rested for a change. I was just hot….actually I am getting hotter by the minute but it is a different kind of hot." Sookie grinned saucily up into Eric's eyes.

Eric returned the comment with his own sexy grin, "Well, let's see if I can cool you off then." Eric pulled back from Sookie and she was instantly upset. She did not mean for her comment to stop their lovemaking. She frowned and was about to say something when she saw Eric pulling his shirt off over his head revealing that beautifully sculptured marble chest. The words stuck in her throat and before she could get them back Eric unsnapped his jeans and began to push them down is muscular thighs. Eric's arousal sprang free as he had forgone underwear as he often did. Eric looked down at Sookie still lying on top of the covers on the bed in nothing but one of his old flannel shirts. Sookie's eyes darkened and her tongue slipped out to lick her bottom lip very slowly and the growl that erupted from Eric's chest was so loud that he worried he may wake Drex.

Eric placed both his hands back on the side of the bed and began to crawl like a predator stalking his prey back to Sookie. Sookie smiled and pulled herself back higher onto the bed as if she was the prey trying to get away. Eric knew she was not afraid and was eager for the capture because despite the lust he could see in her eyes the waves of lust and desire in the bond coming from her was almost enough to knock him over.

Eric grabbed one of Sookie's thighs in his large hand and wrapped it around the underside of it and pulled her body down the bed and back towards him. Moving to tower over her body and still hovering over her he began to slowly unbutton her shirt, never breaking eye contact. Sookie swallowed carefully then as he pulled the fabric away from one breast and she felt the cool air hit her exposed skin she moaned. Her nipples instantly became hard pebbles even before his lips took the first one in his eager mouth. Sookie arched into his mouth trying to get even closer. Her arms wrapped around his back and she ran her fingers down the hard muscles until she reached her favorite part. Then she smiled.

Hours later Sookie lay panting in her lovers arms. Wow. She did not even know how to describe the past few hours. Eric and she had been almost like one soul moving together in perfect harmony. They could feel each other's pleasure and when one felt a need for attention to one area, the other knew and instantly was there. Nothing was neglected. It was perfect. Sookie wondered if it was the blood she had just taken or a deepening in the bond. Sookie started to ask but her words came out raspy. "Eric?"

"What is it lover?" Eric asked as he rose up on one elbow to look down at her sweet smelling sweat covered body pressed up against his side.

"I need some water or something. My throat…" Sookie scraped out. Instantly Eric was out of the bed and then back again helping her to sit up with a cup in his hand. Sookie gulped down the cold water and it felt wonderful. She did not realize how thirsty she was. When she finished it, Eric immediately took the cup and returned with another full one. Sookie sipped this cup slowly and looked into Eric's eyes. He was so handsome, no wonder the fangbangers fought to get his attention. He put Michelangelo's David to shame. Sookie wondered how she had captured the attention of someone who could have any creature on this earth he wanted. Sookie's eyebrows pulled together as she began to frown when she realized someone could take him away from her.

"What is it lover? What is making you unhappy?" Eric asked as he reached one long finger up to her eyebrows to stroke them to relax again.

"Why are you with me?" Sookie asked.

Eric was startled by the comment. He did not see her mind going here but he knew this conversation was going to happen sooner or later. Eric pulled himself up to sit and rest against the pillows piled up against the headboard and pulled her back to nestle in his arms. "I have wanted nothing more than you since the night you walked into my club with that amazing white dress and red flowers. You looked like an angel. No. Like a Valkyre sent to me. I swear if my heart could have beaten it would have raced when I first saw you."

Sookie sighed. "Eric I know I am not ugly but I am certainly not that pretty. Thousands of girls are prettier than I am. Why would you want just a simple barmaid like me and not some tall, sexy, educated beautiful woman of the world?"

"Sookie, I have had my fill of the women in this world, and trust me they are nothing more then a shell. No one has captured me as you have. Your soul called out to me. You are beautiful, yes, but the light that is within you is what I saw." Eric tried to explain.

"You saw my light?"

"I saw a light from your soul. Not the light you associate with your fae abilities. I did not know what you were and I did not even guess until I forced the information from the Queen. I knew you were special after Dallas but I did not know why." Eric explained.

"Is that why you wanted me?"

"I wanted you the moment I saw you. I knew that you were too special for Bill and the way you challenged me and stood up to me only made me more certain. I have walked this earth a long time and I have found only two before you that captured my attention. I find you have bewitched me."

"How so?" Sookie's eyebrow shot up a pinch.

"I don't think I know how to exist without you anymore."

Sookie sat up in my arms alarmed. "You're not talking about meeting the sun are you?" She asked worriedly.

"No, I just think that if something happened and you were not part of my life, I would not be able to continue in this life that I have started. I love you Sookie. I need you. I don't want to be here in Area 5 without you beside me."

Sookie gasped at his declaration. Eric never showed weakness and he was telling her without her he could not live this life he built for himself. Sookie tried to imagine the world without Eric as she knew it and she felt her own chest tighten with fear. She could not live in a world without Eric either. She pondered that a moment. She always thought she was in love with Bill and he was her world but even when he was missing, she was not hurting. She was… What was it? She was… angry. She was angry that someone else had been taken away from her that she was not done with. Sookie realized that was not love. She was only clinging to Bill because at the time she had no one else. She had lost Gran and Bill had taken her place. She thought she was in love with him, but she realized she was only in love with the idea of being in love. She had never experienced real love until now.

Sookie looked up into Eric's eyes and her own eyes began to fill with tears. Eric quickly took the cup from her hand and placed it on the table beside the bed and pulled her into his arms. He held her and rocked her and soothed her while she got her emotions under control.

"I love you Eric." Sookie said softly as she laid in Eric's arms.

"I love you too." Eric replied softly.

"So what now?" Sookie asked hesitantly.

"Well, I think first we need to get through the situation with Drex. His father should be attacking his enemies at sunrise and by sunset tomorrow I should know if it is safe to return Drex to his father. Carpo has a reputation for being victorious so I don't think he will fail." Eric explained.

Sookie tried to swallow the knot that was forming in her throat. Eric felt her sorrow and tightened his hold of her in his arms as he continued.

"After he returns home then I will need to check in with the Queen and handle any Area 5 business that Pam was not able to handle during the past few days. You will need to check on your home and I will arrange for the damages from Drex to be repaired." Eric stopped and did not continue.

Sookie waited for Eric to continue but he did not. She was scared. This was the part she was afraid of. What would happen between them after Drex left? Now they were together protecting and caring for Drex. But when he left, what would happen to them then. Sookie took a deep breath and pulled up her big girl panties and asked. "What will happen with us then?"

Eric pulled back and looked down into her worried eyes. He felt the fear of rejection and he did not know how she would think he would ever let her go. He had professed his love for her as he only done for two others in his life. His first bonded, who was with him till her death and Pam who was still at his side. He did not leave those he loved.

"I guess then two very stubborn individuals are going to have to sit down and work out how this relationship is going to continue." Eric grinned and winked down at Sookie.

Sookie smiled back at Eric and the happiness in her heart exploded. He wanted more and he was staying. She was overjoyed. She leaned forward and kissed him with as much passion as she could put in one kiss. Eric cradled her face in his hands and kissed her back with just as much passion.


	24. Chapter 24

_The sad day is coming. But don't cry….it will all work out… I promise._

Chapter 24

Sookie was sleeping peacefully after another bout of lovemaking. Eric lay next to her watching her peaceful form and he wanted her again. How could he not get enough of her? She was like a drug that the moment the previous high began to descend you started anticipating your next hit. Eric did not remember feeling this way with his first bonded or Pam. Pam had just been entertainment. She was addictive because she was so full of energy and so eager to try anything. Sookie wanted to try things too but it was more of a trust. She released control to Eric in their lovemaking because she trusted him. Eric knew that was important in a good sexual relationship and he hoped that maybe one day he could convince her to switch roles and be the dominant partner. Eric grinned as he imagined Sookie with a whip and her saucy comments of control. She would be exquisite.

Eric decided he should check the area and make sure it looked safe before he retired for the night. He did not want to leave the warm bed with Sookie any sooner than he should be their safety was foremost. Eric slipped into his jeans and t-shirt he had tossed on the floor and pulled his shoes on. He stood and leaned over to give Sookie a soft kissed on her forehead then squatted down by Drex to check that he was secure. Eric zipped out into the night to do his patrol as he began to formulate plans for Sookie and his future.

Sookie woke to baby jabber and a patting on her arm. Sookie turned her head to be looking into Drex's warm eyes as he stood up by her bedside. Drex launched into a huge grin and drool began to fall down his chin as he began to babble in even a higher voice and he opened and closed his one free hand toward Sookie. Sookie leaned over and pulled the handsome little demon into her bed with her and snuggled him close and placed dozens of kisses all over his face. Drex giggled with delight and patted Sookie's cheeks and babbled back to her. Sookie knew she was going to miss him but from what Eric had said; Drex's father loved him dearly and was eager for his return. After losing his wife, she was sure he needed Drex more than she could even imagine.

Sookie decided there was no time to waste and she planned to have all the fun she could with Drex today. She was going to soak all the baby bliss in her body she could because this might be her last day with him and she wanted the memories to be as wonderful as they could. Sookie stood glancing around the cabin and realized she was going to have to take care of her human needs outside. The fire had died down to red hot embers and she quickly added a few logs and poked at it to restart the fire. It was early October and the temperature had taken a sudden drop from only days before. The summer season was over and fall was on them. Even though it was warm still in the sunshine, it could be chilly at night now and in the shade. She did not want to return Drex to his father with a cold, as that would not sit well with the demon father she was sure. Sookie realized she was famished but she really needed to visit Mother Nature first. She quickly changed Drex's diaper and put him in a warm pair of jeans and long sleeved t-shirt. She found his little Nike's in the bag and giggled at how cute they were. She put his shoes on and then found a pair of her jeans folded on the shelf to slip into herself. Not bothering with underwear since nature was calling she scooped up Drex and outside they went. The sunshine felt glorious. She did not realize how much she had missed it in the few days trapped inside the house with Drex.

Sookie found a spot on the outskirts of the cabin to take care of her business and Drex tried to catch a dragonfly that was flying around where he sat. Sookie was eager to spend some time in the sunshine but first she had to do something about the rumbling that was coming from her stomach. Sookie went back inside despite the pull to stay in the sun. Sookie walked over to the counter built along the wall with a hole cut out to hold the basin that rested inside. This are must have served for the bathing area for Eric but for her she guessed it would be the kitchen. Drex's jars of food lined the countertop and Sookie picked out something to serve as breakfast but as she looked around she realized there was no spoon. Eric had remembered one bottle and sippy cup but he forgot the spoon. Sookie turned to look around the room to see if she could find something that would work when she saw something sitting on the table beside the bed. Sookie walked over to the table and there sat a small wooden spoon. Sookie picked it up in her hands and felt the fresh wood in her fingertips and realized Eric had carved a small spoon. Sookie smiled as she realized her Viking had not lost all his talents when he was turned.

A few hours later Sookie lay on a blanket spread out in the field with a sleeping child cuddled in her side. After Drex's breakfast and her peanut butter crackers, they had played outside for hours. They discovered birds, squirrels, butterflies, dragonflies, raccoons, and even a few deer that came to drink from the cool stream that ran along side the cabin. Drex had babbled non stop pointing and talking and enjoying all the sites. He tried to even pick flowers with her but instead he would just pull the tops of the flowers off the stem and hand them to her. Sookie was soaking up the sun and wondered if she should go back inside the cabin. It seemed so peaceful out here and safe. Eric told her no one would know they were here and that it was safer than anywhere else they could have gone. Sookie opened her mind and pushed it as far as she could but other than Drex and Eric she sensed not a soul.

Sookie realized she must have dozed off when she felt Drex patting her cheek. She rose and took him inside to change his diaper and get them both a fresh drink. Then she grabbed an orange from the pile of fruit on the table and went back out to picnic on their pallet. Soon the sun began to slip behind the trees and a hush began to fall on the forest. Drex's eyes began to grow larger as he took in the change in the forest. As the sun just fell behind the horizon, Drex turned and began to stare at the cabin door. Sookie's eyes followed his and only a moment later the cabin door opened and they both smiled.

Eric dropped himself down on their pallet and leaned over to give Sookie a good evening kiss. Drex could not wait for his attention either so he was trying to crawl into Eric's lap. Eric released Sookie from the kiss and turned to pull the little wiggle worm into his lap and give him a hug. As Eric pulled back to look into the baby's face Drex grabbed Eric by both his cheeks and began to press open mouth slobbers all over Eric's cheeks.

"What is he doing?" Eric asked slightly appalled.

Sookie just busted out laughing as she tried to explain. "He is giving you good morning kisses." Sookie explained to Eric how she had been greeting Drex each time he woke from his sleep and then Eric laughed when he realized the little demon baby had understood that he had also just risen from his days rest.

"You're a smart little fellow aren't you?" he asked as he launched into a bout of tickling that set the baby off on peels of laughter. After the tickling, Drex began to show Eric all the things he discovered in this new outside world. Drex babbled nonstop as he pointed at different things and told his own story. Sookie smiled as she took in the wonderful scene. Suddenly she felt the shift in the bond with Eric and she turned and looked at him. He looked back at her and with eyes that said he was sorry. "It's time."

Sookie forced herself to focus on the task and not the sadness of the situation as Eric and her packed up the few belongings and prepared to fly home. Sookie bundled Drex up in a blanket and she put on the flannel shirt over her own t-shirt for added warmth. She then clutched Drex to her chest as she walked up to Eric who was standing just outside the door with the bags around his shoulders. Eric wrapped his arms around them both and placed a soft kiss on her lips as they launched into the night sky.

They landed at Eric's house and Eric cautiously entered first with them safely at his back. Sookie reached out her mind and told him no one was there but Eric still zipped around the house to check each and every room. Sookie stood in the living room and saw the newly replaced flooring. The wall that the flamed had licked was freshly painted and the black chair that had been closest to the flames was replaced with a new black chair of similar design.

"Why don't we take a nice warm bath before we get ready to go to Fangtasia and meet Carpo?" Eric asked from the bottom step. Sookie noticed there was no sign of her blood but she knew Eric stood on the spot she had bled as she protected her sleeping vampire. Sookie smiled softly up to Eric and joined him on the stairs. The three walked up stairs together.

Drex was enjoying his bath immensely. Sookie knew Eric would have enjoyed a bath with just the two of them the way his hands traveled all over her body caressing every inch as he disguised it in the excuse of bathing her with the soapy sponge. Sookie leaned back in her lover's arms as she watched Drex sitting between her knees pouring cup after cup of water over her and Eric's legs. She was going to miss him but she was happy he was safe now.

Eric leaned down to whisper softly. "We must go." Sookie reluctantly got up and wrapped herself in a towel. She pulled another towel off the shelf and opened it for Drex as Eric handed her the wet slippery baby. Sookie patted him dry and took him to Pam's room to dress him in a cute little pair of red Dockers with a black t-shirt that said "Demon in Training". Sookie fastened his Velcro strips on his Nikes and gathered baby blanket and bag and returned to Eric's room. Eric was dressed in a mouth watering pair of dark brown suede pants and a tan form fitting t-shirt. Sookie licked her lips and Eric grinned devilishly at her as he took Drex from her arms so she could get dressed. Sookie slipped on one of the t-shirts and miniskirts that Jessica had bought her, wishing she had something prettier to wear and slipped her feet into the Keds then turned to face her vampire.

Eric's eyes smoldered at her and she knew that the outfit was nothing to drool over but the bond bounced with desire and love. Sookie smiled and lifted upon her toes to kiss the sweet lips seeking her own. Eric had already loaded the car so he passed Drex to her and grabbed the last bag and blanket they descended the stairs to meet Carpo at Fangtasia.

Eric and Sookie entered from the back door with Drex. Sookie had the small blanket and the sippy cup in her hand as she cradled Drex in one arm. Eric opened his office door and allowed them to enter first. Sookie looked around the empty room and then turned to look at Eric.

"Carpo will be here shortly. He does not like the company of vampires so he preferred to arrive after we had." Eric explained.

"Oh." Was all Sookie said in response? Sookie was fighting the sadness that threatened to take her under and the only thing keeping her from falling apart was the waves upon waves of comfort and love that Eric was pressing into her through the bond. Sookie sat down with Drex on the couch and proceeded to play a round of "Itsy Bitsy Spider" to entertain the child while they wait and to try to take Sookie's mind off the impending meeting.

Eric sat at his desk and went through his mail sorting out the things that needed his immediate attention while he fired up his laptop. He opened his email and began to sort through the correspondence quickly. He found an email from the Queen and opened it immediately.

_**Sheriff,**_

_**I wish to know status on your current assignment. You have failed to report back in a timely manner and I do not think I should have to remind you of your place.**_

_**Sophie-Anne**_

Eric smirked at her email. Eric had called her last wanting information and she had failed to call him back since. He had luckily been contacted by Carpo himself and taken her out of the loop. The Queen did not want any of the hassles, only to be assured that her deal with Carpo would go through. It had been more than three days and Carpo had probably not replied to her own messages so she was turning to Eric to find out what was going on. Eric felt Pam's approach and lifted his head to the door and Sookie felt Eric's own reaction. She stopped her singing and turned to watch as the door to the office opened and a large man nearly as wide as he was tall entered the office.


	25. Chapter 25

_You guys were just having a fit that I ended it there. So much anticipation… LOL - Well, I am working on 26 but slightly stumped. I don't want to lose the momentum and I feel like there needs to be a couple more closing chapters…I still have the Jason mess to deal with and we have to know that Sookie and Eric are in a good place before I say the end. I probably will not post till Friday or Saturday. I am toying with a few ideas this week to decide which way to go. Hope this chap keeps you guys happy while I find our ending…._

Chapter 25

Drex immediately began his jabbering and struggled to turn and reach for the demon that turned cold eyes toward Sookie then when his eyes met the baby Sookie felt the ice crack and the flood of warmth exploded in them. Carpo stepped forward and reached to pull his son into his arms and the demons both held each other tight in a joyous reuniting. Sookie's eyes began to tear and she glanced up to Eric who flicked his finger toward Pam who stood in the doorway. Pam backed out of the doorway and shut it as she left.

After the long hug between demons Drex pulled back and began pointing at both Sookie and Eric and jabbering a mile a minute in his own tongue. Carpo just smiled and nodded at his son as he pretended to understand every word. "He does spin a tale, doesn't he?" Sookie commented.

The demon father lifted his eyes and narrowed them as he looked at Sookie. Sookie struggled to swallow and swore to herself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid Sookie. Why can't you keep your mouth shut! _The demon father raised one eyebrow in a very subtle way and asked. "He talks to you?"

Sookie was afraid she would put her foot in her own mouth again and panicked. She did not know how she should answer this frightening demon. Thankfully Eric stepped in.

"Yes, he is quite a chatterbox with Sookie and has talked both our ears off quite often. But he is a smart child as you well know and eager to share what he has learned with others." Eric so carefully replied to boost the demon father for his intelligent offspring.

Both the demons eyebrows shot up even further; there was no doubt shock in his face. "He speaks to you, vampire?"

"Yes." was Eric's simple answer.

Carpo looked down at his son in shock. "Drex is a quiet boy around most. He is always very watchful and says very little. He only spoke to my late wife and myself up until this point." The demon continued to stare at Drex as he watched his son attempting to sing the Itsy Bitsy Spider himself in his arms.

"What is he doing?" Carpo asked as he watched Drex playing with his fingers in a sing song voice.

"He is trying to do the "Itsy Bitsy Spider" for you." Sookie replied nervously.

The demon turned and handed Drex to Sookie. "Show me."

Sookie sat down on the edge of the couch with her knees held tightly together. She sat Drex so he straddled her lap and took his hands in hers and once again began to sing and help Drex with the motions. Drex struggled with the spider but loved to wash the spider out. Drex erupted into a fit of giggles as he continued to sing and play with Sookie over and over.

Carpo was so caught off guard that he stumbled backwards. Sookie looked up in panic and looked to Eric for reassurance. Eric raised his own eyebrow at the obviously confused demon. "Is something wrong?" Eric asked the demon father.

Carpo began to shake his head in surprise. "He has not laughed since his mother's passing." The demon did not say another word. The statement explained it all. Sookie lifted Drex in her arms and stood preparing to pass the child back to his father's arms when Drex reached out toward Eric and pumped his little fists. Sookie heard the demon's sudden draw of breath and stopped her movements unsure what she should do. Eric stepped toward her and took Drex into his arms and held him close to his chest. Drex laid his head on Eric's chest listening to his undead heart not beat and with one chubby hand patted his shoulder and the other he began to suck his thumb. Eric rocked the child carefully in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I will miss you too my little demon."

Eric then stepped forward and passed the child to his father's waiting arms.

Carpo stood for several minutes just gazing at his son in his arms. Drex let out a loud yawn as his exciting day was wearing on him. Carpo looked up at Sookie first. "I want to thank you for taking care of my boy. He is my only light in this world now. Since I lost his mother, I was afraid I would not be able to go on but I do for him. Without him, I fear I could not continue." Sookie smiled at the demon, understanding his love for his son. Carpo continued. "My late Annabelle was the most amazing women. I was lucky she chose me. Demons rarely mix outside their own kind but Annabelle saw something inside of me and gave me a chance. I fear that love I found in her is what put both her and Drex in such danger. The other demons of my world do not approve of mixed relationships. Drex has yet to bare the blue nubs of the demon world and I feel he will remain as such. He took on my wife's gentle beauty and not that of her grandfathers, thankfully. Had he taken on that appearance, I fear he would have been killed the day of his birth." Carpo paused as if in thought.

Eric chose to push and see if he could get more information about Drex's family. "What was your wife's grandfather?"

Carpo looked up into Eric's eyes to study him a moment. Sookie decided he must be trying to determine if Eric was trustworthy enough to share this knowledge. He must have decided he was because he replied. "He was fae."

Sookie gasped in shock and stumbled backwards and Eric immediately moved behind her to brace her. The demon looked at Sookie questionably.

"Why do you react so? I expected a reaction from the vampire but not from the human." Carpo asked challengingly.

Sookie was still struggling to grasp what this meant and Eric looked down at her confused face as he felt the fear and shock spiraling in the bond. Eric looked up to answer the demon. "Sookie only recently learned that she is also part Fae."

The demon was once again shocked upon learning this. He looked from Eric to Sookie and back again. "I guess that explains why this lovely young woman has won your cold dead heart just as Drex has also warmed yours. The Fae have powerful blood and even in small doses the light it gives shines through and softens the coldest of hearts."

Sookie blinked at the demon's response. She knew she was a magnet for the Super world, but could her Fae blood call to these fierce creatures in the world. Was it due to her blood and not the vampire blood she consumed that the pull Bill and now Eric felt to claim her was created? Sookie looked up into her lovers eyes and decided. Regardless of blood, she was where she wanted to be and vowed never to blame the blood of either for anything in the future.

Carpo broke her thoughts with his voice. "I must get Drex back home as he is ready for his nap. I want to thank you both again for protecting him and taking such good care of him. I understand both your homes were damaged?" Eric nodded in reply but offered no further information. Carpo continued. "Please send me the bills of repair for both and I will take care of it immediately. In the meantime, I understand it is customary to pay the babysitter for her service." With that Carpo reached inside his jacket front and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Sookie.

"Oh no sir. I can't take this." Sookie shook her head.

"My dear, it is only a small way I can express how much your tenderness to my son during this awful time means. No amount of money could ever pay you for your kindness; I only ask that you take this as a small token of my appreciation." And the frightening demon actually smiled at Sookie.

Despite the sharp teeth that were revealed in the large toothy smile, Sookie smiled back one of her warmest Southern Belle smiles and accepted the envelope from Carpo with a slight curtsy.

Eric spoke up as he knew the demon was about to speak his farewells. "As much as this payment is appreciated by Sookie I am sure all she would ask in return is if you would keep in touch and let us know how Drex is doing. Sookie has grown quite fond of the child and she will miss him terribly."

The demon raised his eyes to the vampire and wondered if it was only Sookie that would miss this child. "Very well. I will keep in touch and send pictures when I can." Sookie burst into the largest most beautiful smile at that comment and Carpo could not help but smile in return.

"I wonder..." Carpo began to ask with a bit of pause. "Would you be interested in possibly babysitting for me in the future when something comes up and I must handle business that I can not have Drex by my side?"

Sookie nodded so hard that her ponytail whipped up and down in the air behind her. "Oh yes, I would love to."

Eric smiled down at his lovely bonded and promised he would work harder than he ever has to keep that happy smile on her face.

"Well, its time we depart Drex. Waive bye to Sookie and Eric until you see them again." Carpo spoke softly to his son. Drex waived his chubby little hand as hard as he could and babbled his own goodbye as the two walked out the office door and it closed behind them.

Eric turned to look down at Sookie and her smile was still on her face. Eric wondered how she was going to handle Drex's departure and then he had a brilliant idea. "Lover, I need a few minutes to handle some things. Why don't you go out and sit with Pam and enjoy a drink and relax a moment."

Sookie realized the real world was coming back and that Eric and her were going to have to work out their relationship now. She knew they would find away. If they both wanted this, and they did, they would find a way to make it work. Sookie smiled up at Eric and lifted on her toes to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. She turned and stepped out of his embrace and went in search of Pam.

Eric sat down at his desk and placed the call to the Queen. He sat on hold answering other emails while he waited her purposely slow answer. Eric waited online for about five minutes listening to the worst elevator music he had ever heard in his long dead life. Finally the Queen came on the line.

"Well sheriff, nice of you to finally check in." the Queen sneered.

"I have been out of cell range for a while, your Highness, but Pam knew how to reach me if you needed me. After two attacks on Drex's life, I dispatched us to a remote area far out of the city limits. Carpo slaughtered his enemies and he just picked up his son. Your task has been completed successfully." Eric replied.

"Most excellent! I will be in contact with Carpo tomorrow night to begin our negotiations. I am please despite your lack of communication.

"Thank you, your Majesty, I would like to request some time off, perhaps two weeks, to handle some personal matters after this mission. I will make sure all is well in my area before I leave the Area in Pam's hands of course." Eric asked.

"Well, I suppose. However, keep your phone with you Northman so if something does arise I can reach you." Sophie-Anne was definitely a control freak but Eric could tolerate it.

Eric bid his farewells, rushed through some urgent emails and then opened up the internet to do some searches.


	26. Chapter 26

_Well, it was sad to see Drex go but now Sookie and Eric must find their agreement. I am sure Eric has a few surprises for her…_

Chapter 26

Sookie walked out into the loud bar and aloud the sounds and thoughts to flood her mind. She knew if she stopped to think she would be hit with the overwhelming sadness of Drex's departure. She chose to drown herself in the atmosphere around here for a little while to put off the depression she knew would take her. Sookie sat down at the table that was reserved for Eric only and she caught some thoughts of the fangbanger regulars.

_Who does she think she is? _

_The master will surely not allow someone as simple as her at his table. _

_The skank, she can't possibly be of interest to him! _

_Bitch! _

_Does she know where she is sitting?_

Random thoughts from various people hit her and some more perverse than others. Pam appeared instantly in the seat in front of her and the shock of her quick movements sent waves of awe and talk through the bar.

"Sookie, my dear, so what are your plans now that you are no longer 'babysitting'?" Pam asked. Sookie could detect a bit of curiosity in her voice and wondered why the vampire would care what she did.

"I guess I need to let Sam know I can work again so he can get me back on the schedules. I put him in a bind and I hope he is not very upset with me." Sookie replied.

"Tsk, Tsk…the shifter will treat you well if he knows what is good for him." Pam chided.

"No, no, it is my fault. I should not keep dropping my work responsibilities." Sookie shook her head and she honestly worried about her position at the bar.

"Yes, well I guess Eric should have found someone else to assist him with the child. You obviously do not appreciate helping out my master." Pam replied.

"No! Of course Eric should have come to me. I didn't mind helping with Drex at all!" Sookie replied quickly.

"But you were injured, I thought you were complaining about how our kind always seems to put you in harms way?" Pam continued to tease.

"I suppose I was hurt….but I would do it again in a heartbeat. Drex was so worth it!" Sookie sighed.

"And my master?"

A huge smile spread on Sookie's face as she thought of the amazing Viking vampire who had opened his heart to her the past few days. "He was definitely worth it 'most' of all!"

Pam smiled to herself and at human speed got up to attend to some business at the bar. At first she was cautious with this breather, but she knew Sookie was good for her maker and she would kill anyone who tried to get between the two.

A few drinks later, feeling a slight buzz from the gin and tonics, Sookie felt a wave of joy coming her way. She did not turn her head but a smile lit her face as she felt his approach. Even if she had not felt it, she would have known he was coming her way as a silence fell across the bar and she heard dozens of thoughts from the fangbangers flooding her mind with his approach.

Eric came up beside her and slid in to sit directly next to her. Sookie turned to look up into his beautiful face as he leaned down to claim her lips in a soul quenching kiss. Sookie sighed in content as he pulled from the kiss. Not wanting to break the contact, Eric put an arm around her back and pulled her to rest in the crook of his arm closer to his side. "So lover, how are you doing?"

Sookie sighed and leaned into him. "I am holding up. I am going to miss him so much but I am glad he still has his father. He lost so much already and I only want the best for him. Part of me wanted to keep him but I knew that he had to go home."

"Yes, I knew you would be sad and I promise that I will do everything I can to fill your spare time so that you don't have too much time to be lonely." Eric replied softly as he cradled Sookie's chin in his hand and placed soft kisses along her jaw line.

_Bitch! _

_Cunt! _

_That whore, what does he see in her? I should be in his arms, not that trailer trash! _

_She is so simple, surely she can not please him like I could. I bet he drains her dry! _

Sookie stiffened a bit but forced herself to relax.

"What is it lover?" Eric asked concerned.

"Nothing, just the usual fangbanger thoughts. I should be used to it." Sookie replied softly and cuddled closer to her vampire.

Eric wrapped her tighter in his arms and dropped a kiss on top of her golden head. "They mean nothing to me lover. You are my 'everything', remember that." Eric replied softly.

Eric and Sookie sat in the bar for a while to the conflicting enjoyment and anger of the fangbangers. They were very happy to see Eric but they equally not pleased to see Sookie cuddling up to their favorite vampire. Sookie ignored their thoughts and tried to allow herself to be swallowed up in their bond. The comfort that Eric was pressing into her felt wonderful. Sookie caught herself yawning and Eric leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I think it is past someone's bedtime?" he softly laughed.

"Yes, I guess it is. It has been a long day." Sookie began to sadden at thoughts of leaving her vampire. She knew she needed to go home but after the several days with Eric and sleeping in his arms, she did not know if she could stand being apart.

"Come lets go back to my office for a moment then we will leave." Eric spoke gently as he climbed out of the booth and reached down to take her hand and help her up. Once up he did not release her hand but walked hand in hand back to his office.

Sookie stepped into his office and Eric followed behind her shutting the door closed behind him. Immediately he pulled her back in his arms and kissed her with such passion and love she was swept away. Several moments later he broke free to allow her to catch her breath. Still not releasing her from his arms he pressed soft kisses along her jaw and neck as he whispered. "Lover, I don't wish for you to return home. I want you to stay with me."

Sookie sighed in happiness that Eric wanted her as much as she wanted him but she knew she had a house to tend to and a job she needed to get back to also. She was at war with what her mind told her she must do and what her heart begged her to do. "Eric, I wish I could stay with you but I have responsibilities. You do too. This is all so knew and we have so much we have to work out." She sighed.

Eric pulled back to look into her eyes. "Do you not want to be with me?" The powerful vampire actually looked frightened at hearing rejection in her answer.

"Eric, I want to be with you so badly, but I have a job I must return to."

"You don't have to work; I will take care of you. What is mine is yours." Eric replied. Certain she would take what he offered.

Sookie smiled. "Eric, you are such a wonderful man and I know you would take care of me if I asked, but… I am not asking. I want to take care of myself. I need to prove to myself that I can be in this relationship and not depend on you to take care of everything for me." Sookie tried to explain.

"I don't like you working for the shifter, it is beneath you lover. But if you feel you must I can put up with this for a while. I don't know how long, but I will try to give you time to adjust. But will you still stay with me?" Eric asked.

"And what of my house? Just leave it and stay with you and drive back and forth to work? No, Eric, part of me standing on my own two feet is living in my own home and taking care of my own needs. I will try to stay with you some nights as I love to sleep in your arms just as much as you love having me there. But it is time for me to get back to the real world for a while." Sookie explained.

Eric was not happy. Sookie could feel it in the bond. She could tell he was formulating a response to argue so she put a finger across his lips to halt him and offered. "Darling, I promise, we will see each other almost every night somehow and if we can't we will talk on the phone. I know you have a lot to handle here and the next few weeks will be busy but we will make this work because we both want to."

Eric kissed her finger gently and took her hand in his. "I love you Sookie. I will do anything I can for you and if time is what you need, I can be patient. I will not give up on what I want, but I will give you some time. I only want to be with you and if staying at your home is important we will figure something out. It is not really safe for me as there is no light tight space and security is non existent. When it becomes known that we are together, it will not be safe for me there. But I will figure something out." Eric then kissed her urgently and the kissed moved to something more passionate.

Sookie soon felt herself being lifted and placed on the edge of Eric's desk. Eric reached one long arm out to brush everything on his desk to the side, the laptop dangerously close to falling from the desk. Sookie clung to Eric and pulled him down closer to her mouth. She could not get enough of his taste. He tasted of chocolate and cream, of a sweetness that was indescribable. Sookie could not get enough of him.

Eric moved his hands between the waste band of her shirt and skirt. He began to move his hands up under her shirt and soon rested both his hands over each of her breasts still covered by her bra. He began to kneed the flesh in his hands as his mouth began to journey further down the column of her neck to suck on a pulsing artery. Sookie moaned and tried to pull Eric's shirt over his head but was unable to get it off while he clung to her. Eric released her to allow her to remove his shirt and in the same second removed hers as well. Eric immediately flicked his wrist and her bra also fell to the floor to join the two shirts. Both moaned in need as they clung to each other, mouths seeking to reacquaint themselves to their bonded's body.

Eric moved his large hands up from Sookie's knees and under her mini skirt to grab her thighs and pull her closer to the edge of the desk so he could press his hardening member still trapped in his jeans against her warm center. Sookie moaned from the contact and instinctively bucked her hips up to grind against him. A low growl came from Eric's throat as he continued to kiss her with all the passion and love he could show. The animal in him was screaming for him to claim what is his and the man was also pleading to love her gently and keep her safe and close. Eric controlled the animal inside as to not hurt her but still grabbed onto the sides of her delicate panties and ripped them to get closer to his desire.

Sookie heard the sound of the tearing fabric but was not afraid. She removed her arms that were wrapped around Eric's throat and pulling him closer to her mouth and moved her hands lower, scratching her nails on his hard chest each inch as she moved down at a lover's pace. Eric moved his hands down her thighs only enough to grab the edge of her skirt and he pushed it higher as he lifted her up off the edge of the desk enough to allow the skirt to pass. Sookie felt her bare ass being placed back on the cold hard edge of the desk. It made her think about something else that she wanted that was just as cold and hard.

Sookie reached her goal and unsnapped Eric's suede pants and slowly moved the zipper lower. Eric could hear each click of metal as the zipper moved lower and lower. Eric pulled back and released her lips to allow Sookie to catch her breath and he looked into her eyes seeing the heat and desire clear in her loving face. Sookie glanced down in between them as she freed his hard member from the confines of his pants and began to stroke him slowly. Eric hissed between his teeth at the feel of his lover stroking him. He released her hips and grabbed the pants still clinging at his waist and forced them down lower. He toed off his boots and kicked the offending garment off while Sookie continued her firm steady strokes.

Eric grabbed Sookie's thighs and pressed them open further as his eyes caught sight of the dripping moisture that pooled at her center. Eric took a deep breath to smell her wonderful scent and licked his fangs in his lust filled state. Sookie could see her vampire was not going to be able to wait much longer so she pulled him toward her center and guided his hardened member to his goal. She stroked his long hard member against her soaking center a few times then released him and reached back to place her other hand on the desk to hold on for the ride. Sookie's hand had barely touched the desk when Eric grabbed on to her hips and thrust home in one hard sure stroke. Sookie gasped and screamed "Eric!" as he began his fast lust filled pace.

They joined fast and furious but Eric did not allow his release until Sookie had met hers twice. On the moans of her final release Eric leaned into her neck and Sookie angled her neck for his bite but he only placed a single kiss on her pulsing artery and softly said "I love you." Sookie's eyes flew open at his words as she felt his release. Sookie wrapped her arms around him tighter as Eric pumped in and out of her a few more times slowing to a stop.

Sookie realized that no matter what she ever saw Eric do, no matter how much his vampiric nature took control and allowed him to tear apart his attackers in a killer's lust filled state, she would always remember this moment and know that inside was a man that loved her with all his unbeating heart and would always be gentle and put her needs first. Couples always said there partners were not perfect but you had to learn to love the good with the bad to make it work. Sookie knew now without a doubt that she could love the vampire as well as the man.

Eric began to nuzzle Sookie's neck and place soft kisses up and down her warm neck. "Eric, you have not eaten today, aren't you hungry?"

"Eric pulled back and smiled at his bonded. "For you lover, I am always hungry."

"You did not bite me?" Sookie asked in confusion.

"Lover, I know you are about to return to work and I know you would not want to have my feeding evident to those around you despite my pleasure in you carrying my mark." Eric explained.

"Oh, then where would you take blood from me?" Sookie asked.

The devilish grin in Eric's face caused another pooling sensation between her legs. Sookie saw Eric's nose flare and she watched him slowly drop to his knees in between her legs as he pressed her open for him once again but this time his mouth descended to capture the dripping juices his lust filled look had caused. Sookie leaned back on her arms once again and never took her eyes off her vampire as he lapped and nibbled at her center. Soon she was panting and begging him for release and Eric replaced his tongue with two fingers as he turned to nuzzle her thigh right before he bit. Sookie saw stars and could no longer focus her sight on Eric as he took a few deep draws from her thigh. He then released her thigh and licked it a few times to stop the bleeding and turned back to lick her center a few more times to capture all her release in his mouth as well.

Eric stood and wrapped her in his arms pulling her close to his chest as she nuzzled his neck and placed her cheek against his cool chest as she tried to rein in her breathing. "You're perfect lover. Thank you." Eric spoke softly.

"Anytime." Sookie replied back still in her dazed post coital state. She could feel the gently bouncing of her cheek against Eric's chest as he chuckled softly.

"I hear the bartender calling last call. I wish to talk to you about a few things before I take you home lover so as much as it pains me to see you cover that luscious body of yours, I know me must dress so I can speak with you and not be distracted." Eric moaned sounded so forlorn.

Sookie giggled but released Eric and began to look for her clothing. She realized Eric had ripped her panties right off of her and she held them up and glared at him. Eric grinned bashfully back at her and fluttered his eyes. She knew he was not sorry and deep down, neither was she. She put herself back to rights and decided she would have to go commando just like Eric. She vowed that she would start carrying a spare pair of panties in her purse from now on when she knew she would be around Eric. Ha! She would probably need to carry more than one. She might just pack a few small bags to stash one hear at Fangtasia, in her car, and in his car. She was sure she would need to restock often but a girl has to be prepared.


	27. Chapter 27

_I am so sorry I did not write for so long. Thing distracted me and I lost the muse for bit then after reading other stories and watching this season, I got confused on my own story and had to re-read it to get back into my own characters. I finished it off in 2 chapters and here is one. I have to edit the other and will post the last chapter tomorrow. I do plan a sequel to this story as I fell in love with these characters. I plan to write many chapters ahead before I start posting so as not to leave anyone hanging as I did in this story….now to finish up where we left off in Eric's office….._

Chapter 27

As Sookie was getting her clothing straightened out she saw the envelope on the floor that had fallen from her pocket. Realizing it was the envelope that Carpo had given her she reached down and picked it up. She turned it over and broke the seal to rip it open, being careful not to get a paper cut. She knew Eric would instantly take care of it for her and probably moan as he licked her bleeding fingertip but she shook the thought from her head as she pulled the check out from the envelope. When Sookie finally focused on the dollar amount and was able to count the zero's she gasped.

Eric looked up questionably at her from his desk behind his laptop. He had already gotten dressed and had sat down to type at his computer while she finished dressing. Sookie held up the check for Eric to see as she moved closer to him. She was still so flustered that she could not even speak. Eric glanced at the check and smiled.

"I am glad that Carpo sees your worth as I do. I would have been very upset if I had to seek him out to defend you had he not paid you a respectable figure for your services." Eric replied smoothly.

"I was BABYSITTING for God's sake. Are you kidding me, what would he have paid me if was doing his taxes?" Sookie was still shocked and she was shaking her head back and forth.

"Lover, you earned every single penny. You kept Drex safe, happy, and well taken care of. You gave him love and made sure he was not sad and missing his father while Carpo took care of business. I would pay ten times that for someone to take care of you in the same situation." Eric explained.

Sookie was even more shocked. She wanted to argue with Eric about the exuberant amount of money he was willing to pay someone to take care of her but then her eyes narrowed to small slits as she looked at him and glared. "Exactly what did you pay Alcide to watch over me when we were in Jackson?"

Eric looked cornered for a moment and Sookie knew he promised he would never lie to her. She waited for his answer but the door to the office opened suddenly and Pam stood in the doorway taking in the look on Eric's face and Sookie's stance with her hands on her hips.

"Eric, you are needed our front immediately." Pam kept her eyes connected to Eric's and did not look away as Eric quickly stood and excused himself telling Sookie he would be back shortly.

Sookie was left standing there alone. She folded the check and put it back in her pocket still unsure if she should deposit it in her account. She could imagine the look on Nancy's face, the teller at local bank, when she deposited $50,000 in her account. Nancy had been shocked at the check from Dallas and it was less than half this.

Sookie could feel something nagging at the back of her mind and she stopped to try to figure out what it was. Suddenly her eyes lit with fire and she stormed from the office to find Eric standing at the bar while Pam counted the till. Eric turned to her and saw the look in her eyes and realized he was busted.

"So, too afraid to talk to me Eric? Had to call your child to save you?" Sookie crossed her arms and looked from Eric to Pam.

Pam zipped the bag of money she had removed from the till and turned "Well, I must get this to the night deposit. I will see you soon I am sure Sookie." Pam leaned over to kiss Sookie on the cheek goodbye softly and whispered. "Be gentle with him." And then she left.

Eric was ashamed enough to be looking down at the floor and not meeting her eyes. Sookie continued to stare at him and wait for a response. Eric raised his head and looked into her eyes.

Sookie could see the fear in his eyes. He was afraid to answer her. Why was he so fearful? Did he think she would leave him over this? Suddenly Sookie realized that he was afraid of her reaction and afraid she would push him away. He had told her once that she ran from her problems, and he expected this. Sookie sighed in frustration and stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Eric and laid her cheek on his silent chest. Sookie felt Eric relax and he wrapped his arms around her and laid his cheek on top of her head.

"Sookie, I love you. I will always do anything in my power for you whether to protect you or provide for you. I would back then and will continue to do so. You are more precious to me than anything I own or have." Eric spoke softly still holding Sookie in his arms.

Sookie pulled back to look up into her lovers eyes. Sookie could see the honest love and devotion in his eyes. She had never seen love like this from Bill. The only person who ever looked at her with this type of love was her Gran. Sookie smiled. Gran would have loved Eric she thought. Only Eric had put her first. He always made sure she was safe. How could she hold it against him?

"I love you Eric. I understand what you did. I think I would do the same thing if I was in your position. But please, from now on. Talk to me and tell me what you are doing, don't let me find out after the fact." Sookie implored.

"Always lover, I understand you want an open and honest relationship. I will do the best I can. Some things are secret yet still and only vampires are allowed to know, but I promise if I am not held under some oath of secrecy then I will keep you informed. I may not always tell you immediately, especially if I don't have the facts yet, but I will make sure you know as soon as possible anything that affects you." Eric promised.

"Fair enough. I also promise to 'try' to not put myself into situations that may be dangerous." Sookie replied.

Eric lifted one eyebrow and stared down at Sookie. Sookie's cheeks reddened and she let out an exasperated huff. "I said I would try, I can't help it that danger just follows me everywhere!" She snorted.

Eric leaned back and roared with laughter. Sookie would always keep him on his toes, that was for sure. She was never boring! As Eric settled from his laughter he ran his hand up and down Sookie's back in comfort.

"Lover, let me get you home so you can get some rest. Pam said she took care of your home after the fight but I don't know if all is done and wish to check it out myself." Eric explained.

Sookie stepped back and followed Eric back to his office to retrieve his keys and phone from his desk. She then took his offered hand and stepped out the back door to his car for the drive back to her home.

When they return home, Sookie discovers that Pam had almost everything taken care of but Eric arranges for a new dining set and rug to replace the one now missing from the hallway where Sookie had blasted the demon who tried to attack her. Sookie sets to cleaning out the refrigerator and tossing the leftover roast and raw vegetables that are not wilted. She offers Eric a blood but he declines.

Eric straightens up the room he had been staying in and grabs the near empty bag of clothing still sitting on Sookie's bed. He decides to leave the clothes here for future needs and hangs them up beside Sookie's own clothes in the closet. Eric steps back and smiles as he imagines their closet in the near future full of both their clothes side by side. Suddenly Eric hears Sookie approaching and he closes the closet and turns to walk out and meet her in the hall with his empty bag.

"Sookie, I need to go because I have some things I need to take care of for your brother." Eric announced.

"Oh. You're really going to help him?" Sookie asked a bit surprised.

Eric grinned down at Sookie as he cupped the back of her neck to tilt her head back so he could look into her eyes. "No, I am helping YOU. Something tells me if I don't you will find your way into that trouble that always seems to be hanging around you." Eric smirked.

Sookie just smiled and stood up on tippy toe to gently kiss him. "Well, thanks. I sure do appreciate it. However will I pay you back?" Sookie grinned and ran her tongue slowly over her bottom lip. Sookie heard the low growl coming from Eric's chest and smiled wider.

"I am sure I can come up with something!" He teased her back, then quickly but passionately took her lips for a firm kiss. Just when Sookie was about to wrap herself around him he released her and she felt the swoosh and turned to see him standing in the opened back door. "Make sure you lock up and stay safe. I will call you at sunset. Goodnight Lover." He purred and pulled the door closed.

Sookie locked the door and turned out all the lights as she made her way to her bedroom. She pulled off her tennis shoes and opened the closet to drop them in the bottom when she caught sight of Eric's jeans and t-shirt hung in her closet. Sookie just smiled and thought how nice it would be to always open her closet to see it full of both hers and Eric's clothes. Sookie ran her hand down the t-shirt and pulled it to her face to take in his scent. Even on the clean clothes, his scent was all over the shirt. Sookie pulled the t-shirt off the hanger and tossed it on her bed and proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower. Shortly later Sookie snuggled down in her nice warm bed clad in a pair of black lace panties and Eric's t-shirt. Sleep pulled her under as she enjoyed being surrounded by Eric's scent.

The next morning, Sookie woke to someone knocking insistently on her door. Sookie jumped up and wrapped herself in her robe and padded barefoot to the door as quickly as she could. Sookie opened her mind to try to determine who was there but she did not recognize the person and all she could pick up was a man going over his schedule of drop offs over and over trying to figure out if he would get done in time to meet up with his girlfriend on time that evening. As Sookie reached the door, the man began once again to pound on the door.

Sookie swung the door open. "Good morning! Can I help you?" She tried to plaster a pleased smile on her face when she was really fuming over the early interruption of her sleep.

"Good Afternoon Miss. I am here to deliver a dining table for you. Can I bring it through the front door or would you prefer a back or side door?" The man asked. He was thinking this woman must have had a wild night to be still calling it morning when it was nearly two in the afternoon.

"Oh. I am sorry. I was not expecting a delivery today." Sookie apologized as she tried to figure out how Eric had ordered a dining set so fast when they had just spoke of it last night. Sookie instructed the man to pull around back and bring the dining set right into the kitchen. As the man went to climb back in the truck, Sookie quickly ran to unlock and open the back door then hurried to her room to throw on a pair of jeans and a bra under Eric's t-shirt.

Sookie met the man as he carried in a large flat box and laid it on the floor. He asked Sookie what she planned to do with her current table and Sookie had not thought about it. The table was okay, it had a small scorch mark on the edge but it now sported only three chairs as one had met its final death at the hands of Drex. The man suggested she take the legs off the table and store it somewhere. Sookie agreed and while the man removed the legs, Sookie moved the three good chairs to put one in each bedroom to serve as a dressing chair. By the time Sookie had moved all three chairs the man had the legs removed from the old table and together they wedged the table behind a shelf on the covered back porch next to the washer and dryer. Sookie bagged the bolts up and tucked them also behind the shelf.

When she returned to the kitchen the man had already removed the table top and it was upside down on the floor. He was attaching the legs and from what Sookie could see the table was two shades of brown and appeared to be distressed. As Sookie was trying to determine what her new table and chairs were going to look like, the delivery driver handed her a care and maintenance booklet in a bag with some extra hardware pieces. Sookie could see on the front of the cover what it would look like and it was beautiful. It was an American Vintage Oak Trestle Dining Table in a distressed antique oak finish. Sookie realized a new style dinette would have stood out in her old farm house but this table was going to fit in like it had always been there. Sookie couldn't help but smile at how thoughtful Eric was. He took time to think what she would like even if he did not ask her. She would have to give him a hard time for picking this out without her but she probably could not have picked out anything better.

The delivery driver had finished assembling the table and flipped it over. He took out the box remnants and went to the truck to bring in the first of the chairs. Sookie slid her hand over the beautiful table top and smiled. She noticed that the table had heavy turned legs and was very sturdy; she imagined Eric picked this piece in mind for his own meals! Sookie's faced warmed and she was sure she was blushing as the gentleman brought in the first sturdy chair. He un-wrapped each chair in the yard and brought in six chairs in all. They hardly fit around the table. He then came in with a flat box as wide as the table and asked "Miss, would you like me to show you how you insert the leaves and also how you store them within the table?" Sookie only nodded and watched. She had never seen a fancier table and she could only imagine using the leaves for holiday dinners. The gentleman went back out to the truck and returned with a rolled rug. Sookie realized this was to replace the hall runner that had been soaked in demon blood from her own blast from the shotgun. The man quickly cut the plastic off and unrolled the rug down her hall.

Sookie finally signed for the delivery and setup and the gentleman gathered all the boxes and wrapping and tossed them in the back of his truck and pulled out down Hummingbird Road to head to his next delivery. Sookie retrieved her phone and sat at her new dining table and called Sam to check on her work schedule.

Sookie waited as the phone rang. "Merlotte's" chirped a flustered sounding Arlene.

"Hey Arlene, its Sookie. Is Sam busy?" Sookie asked.

"We are busier than a one armed coat hanger, Sookie. Didn't you know that tonight is homecoming and every teenager in Bon Temps not to mention half the parents are out tonight? There is a line waiting to get a seat. Why aren't you here? The game starts at 7 but these next few hours are going to be hell." Arlene grumbled.

"Oh, Arlene I totally forgot. I was calling to get my work schedule. I will be there in half an hour, it sounds like you guys need me. See you in a bit." Sookie quickly ran to her bathroom stripping her clothes and tossing Eric's t-shirt back on her bed so she could wear it again tonight if it still had his scent. She rushed through her shower and put only a bit of mascara and lip gloss on and tossed her still damp hair in a ponytail. She threw on her clothes, grabbed the envelope from Carpo and stuffed it in her purse and was out the door in twenty minutes.


	28. Chapter 28

_I was so happy to see all those reviews in my in box. It sure does push me to want to jump on that sequel now…. Thank you to all who comment. If you would like to make any suggestions for the sequel, let me know. That is why we are all here in fan fiction…to see the stories we wish Mrs. Harris or Alan Ball would write…we all have our options of what should happened…LOL…_

Chapter 28

The bar was crazy the moment Sookie arrived and did not let up for hours. Sookie had left her cell in her purse stuffed in Sam's desk. Sookie had been working three hours straight without a break to grab a drink of water. Every seat in the bar was full and Sookie found herself watching the clock for 7 to get closer so she knew the crowd would disperse to the football fields. The sun had only just set when Sookie felt the tingling of excitement run through her body. Sookie realized she could feel Eric getting closer and she broke out in a wide smile. Sookie had stopped short in front of a group of men gathered around a pool table. Sookie had been preparing to deliver their pitcher of beer when she had suddenly stopped and broke into a smile. She heard some murmurs and soft chuckling and Sookie blinked and looked around to see many eyes looking at her with pity. They were chalking this up to another "crazy Sookie" moment. Sookie did not need to read their minds to guess what they were thinking so she quickly delivered the beer and headed back to the kitchen to pickup her next order.

About thirty minutes had passed and Sookie could feel that Eric was close but he had not shown up at Merlotte's. She began to wonder what was going on and when Sam told her and Arlene to both take a quick 5 minute break, Sookie ran to retrieve her purse to check her cell phone. Arlene was also retouching her makeup and trying to cover a hickey that everyone had already seen. Why she bothered, Sookie did not know. While Sookie was flipping through her missed calls and reading a text from Eric she heard Arlene gasp. Sookie looked up and saw Arlene standing wide eyed with a piece of paper grasped between her hands. "What's the matter Arlene?" Sookie asked, not wanting to dip into her friends head.

"How in bloody tar did you get this kind of money?" Arlene asked.

Sookie realized that Arlene had the check from Carpo. Sookie dipped into Arlene's mind and saw that she had picked it up off the floor so Sookie realized that she must have not been paying attention when she jerked the phone out of her purse and it had fallen to the floor. Sookie also picked up that Arlene had some pretty awful thoughts of ways that Sookie could have earned this money and it made her furious.

"Arlene, I assure you, that whatever I do is always something that both God and my Gran would approve of, Thank You Very Much!" Sookie snapped.

"Now darlin' I know you are a sweet girl and all but people don't just write checks for $50,000 to Bon Temps waitress for a tip or anything." Arlene smarted.

"During the time I was off, I was working for Mr. Carpo and that is nothing but my check for my services." Sookie countered.

"Exactly what kind of services can you offer that is worth $50,000?" Arlene raised an eyebrow.

Sookie was becoming more and more furious at Arlene's suggestion and decide to knock her down a peg or two. "If you must know, I was assisting in some negotiations that Carpo had with some very powerful vampires. Since I have no prejudices and fears and have always treated the Supernatural world with respect, I find that my services in business matters can be very 'rewarding'. Vampire business pays very well, as you can see." Sookie snapped the check from Arlene's hands and while her mouth hung open Sookie quickly put the check back into her purse and back in Sam's drawer and turned to flounce out to use the ladies room before her break was over.

When Sookie returned the waitress area to grab her tray and some pitchers of sweet tea and water to do a round of refills she noticed Arlene whispering to one of the other waitresses in the corner. Sookie knew that before the night ended, Arlene will have told everyone about the check in Sookie's purse and Arlene's version of what Sookie did to earn it. Sookie decided to ignore it and proceeded to check on her tables. Eric's text had stated he was headed over to Jason's house to speak to Jason and the were-panthers. Eric said he would stop by Merlotte's when he was done there. Sookie eagerly waited his arrival.

Sookie had her back to the front door and was taking an order when she felt the powerful rush hit her and she knew that Eric had arrived. Sookie took a deep breath and asked her customer to repeat the last part of his order as she felt the quiet descend on everyone in the bar. Heads were turning to face the front door and even without her new bond, Sookie would have known only the Viking Vampire himself could command such attention. Bill had always earned a few comments and glances but never open stares as these. Sookie repeated the order and with a bit of prodding got her customer to confirm it. "I will be right back with your chili cheese fries." Sookie turned to head to the kitchen and turn in her order. Lafayette was standing in the order window staring at Eric and looking back to her. Sookie could see the fear in his eyes and she quickly tried to comfort him. "Lala, it is okay. Eric is here to see me. You're perfectly safe, I will not let anything happen to you again, I promise." Sookie whispered.

"Suga', I know yous real close with them vampires butcha can't control them an' yous knows this." Lala whispered back with a hiss.

"Lala, Eric will not hurt you because that would hurt me. He will NOT hurt me at all, I promise you. Your safe always from him and he will protect you from others if I ask. No worries." Sookie winked and turned to saunter towards the Vampire who stood only inside the front door but who had not taken his eyes off Sookie since he first caught her in his sights.

Sookie came to a stop only a few feet in front of Eric and looked up into his eyes and smiled. Eric smiled his sexy grin back at her and greeted her. "Sookie, you seem to be very busy tonight. You also seem to be making promising for me to others?" Eric looked up to meet eyes with Lafayette and winked then quickly turned his gaze back to Sookie.

Sookie reached out and swatted him on the arm and scolded him for scaring Lafayette and Sookie heard the gasp come from many patrons watching the small Bon Temps waitress slap at a huge deadly vampire. Eric only threw his head back and roared with laughter at her audacity. Only Sookie Stackhouse would dare to challenge him in the open. He knew he would have to discuss this type of behavior with her in future instances where other vampires or supes could be present. Eric could care less what the shifter thought as he was not a pack member and kept to himself and would hardly talk of this to anyone.

"You ruin all my fun Sookie." Eric teased and reached his hand out to tuck a loose strand from her ponytail behind her ear in an endearing gesture. "I see you are busy and I really need to speak to you about manners concerning your brother. I don't know if this is a good place to speak."

Sookie sighed from the touch and even though she knew all ears were on them she had to know what had happened at Jason's. "Are things settled at Jason's?" Sookie asked. She knew Eric would reply with what he could say in his own censored way.

"Calvin's brother, Maynard, is coming down from Richmond, Kentucky to help the family. He will be moving the group back out to Hot Shot and helping them get resettled. He is going to stay as long as necessary to guide them to adjust to Calvin's passing. Crystal is back also and Jason is very pleased. I think things will be fine here." Eric explained.

"What of Felton, did you locate their missing Uncle?" Sookie asked without revealing any details.

"Yes, appears he was incarcerated for his criminal activities and is awaiting trial from the local law enforcement." Eric carefully replied.

Sookie translated, Eric had Felton locked up until Maynard, the new pack leader for Hot Shot, arrived to sentence him for the murder of his brother Calvin. Sookie knew this was not something that could go to human courts and she understood it was pack business and should stay that way. She was glad Eric was able to assist and she was sure this earned him some favors from the Hot Shot community that he would call in if ever the time arose. Eric was nothing but an opportunist.

"Thank you Eric. I really appreciate your help. I am sure the whole town will be happy to see Jason's residence return to a single resident home. How can I ever thank you for this?" Sookie remained standing casually as if this was nothing but a normal thank you offered by someone.

However, Eric could feel the desire and passion flowing through the bond and his dick twitched in his pants. He knew he had an opportunity to extract a payment far more rewarding than one night of pleasure and he decided not to let this slide. "Funny you should ask. I find that I may be in need of a travel companion on an upcoming trip. I was hoping to stop by and ask you to join me and see that you could arrange time off." Eric grinned wickedly and pushed even more lust and love back at Sookie in the bond. Eric saw Sookie's eyelashes flutter and heard her heartbeat quicken to a stronger pace. Sookie smoothed her apron down to try to settle her emotions as she replied.

"Well Eric, I just returned from business and left Sam high and dry and I don't know if I can take more time off so soon as everyone had to fill in for my absence the last few days." Sookie explained. "It is football season and locals get really supportive, the next few weeks are going to be very busy around here."

"Actually I was planning this trip about the end of November. I was thinking for about two weeks. That would give you about a month to get things settled. Would you care to join me?" Eric asked and raised one eyebrow in a slight challenge. He knew the entire bar was watching and listening to their exchange. He was putting Sookie on the spot and he knew it.

"Let me talk to Sam and see if it is possible for me to get away. Would you like a blood while you wait?" Sookie asked. She was feeling a bit confused. Eric wondered what she was thinking.

"Sure, thank you. Sookie? Is there something wrong?" Eric asked and leaned down closer to try to look her directly in the eye.

"I was just wondering what this trip was for? Are we meeting someone?" Sookie asked softly.

Eric realized Sookie thought he was pulling her into Vampire business again and she was nervous. She was willing to go because he asked her, even though she knew not what she was getting into.

Eric smiled, "Pam is going to watch over the bar as I have yet to take my vacation time this year and the year is nearly over. I have arranged to take two weeks off for myself and I was hoping you would join me. You have had a very busy year and I did not think you have taken a relaxing vacation yourself." Eric replied coolly.

Sookie heard the gasps and murmurs from the bar patrons as they continued to listen in on their exchange. Sookie smiled to herself. Eric wanted to take her away to just be with her, no political motives or agendas. He just wanted time alone with her. Sookie smiled warmly and sent her love to Eric through the bond as hard as she could. She was still trying to learn how this bond worked but she thought she understood the basics.

Eric gasped and then broke out in a wide smile. He felt it and apparently she almost knocked him over with her love. Eric reached out to run the back of his hand across her cheek and leaned over and kissed her lightly but with as much tenderness as he could on her lips. When the kiss broke, Sookie sighed. "Let me get you the blood and I will go talk to Sam. I am afraid there is no open booth but you could stand by the bar?" Sookie asked.

"Anywhere near you will be welcomed." Eric replied as he walked his sultry walk towards the bar. Sookie popped an A- in the microwave and after it warmed she replaced the cap to shake it to remove any warm spots. She set the blood down on a napkin in front of Eric and walked to the other end of the bar where Sam was filling a few pitchers.

"Sam, do you have a minute?" Sam nodded back towards his office and Sookie followed him back to his office while she heard the patrons' loud whispers to each other. She knew they were talking about her and the vampire. Apparently they did not realize that the vampire in their presence could hear every word they whispered. Sookie could feel Eric's mirth and knew he was listening and chuckling at their comments.

As soon as Sookie closed the door behind her Sam launched into her. "Sookie what has the vampire roped you into now? You just barely returned from the last incident and as I understand your house had to have some repairs and the scent of blood and burned demon bodies is all over your yard."

"Sam, I know you worry about me but you have to trust me. I know that I find myself in these situations sometimes and I really try to avoid them but there are things that I must do and I can not explain." Sookie tried to think of what more she could say to assure Sam she had everything under control.

"Sookie, all you have to do is say no. You have no problem telling me no all the time, so why can't you tell these bloodsuckers no?" Sam ran his hand through his hear as he often did when he was agitated. It was sticking straight up as usual.

Sookie thought for a moment and realized there was only one answer. "Because…I don't want to." She stood firmly looking into his eyes.

"Is it about the money? Surely you are not so blinded by the large sums of money that you go into these things with blind eyes." Sam argued.

"No Sam. It is not about money at all. I can not explain why I did what I did each time; you just have to trust me." Sookie did not know how to explain as there was so much she was not at liberty to discuss.

"Now the blood sucker wants you to take off for another two weeks. What is he getting you into now? What if this time you don't return? Have you ever thought about that? What about all you leave behind? What about Jason?" Sam tried to scare her.

Sookie thought for a moment then the fire rose in her. How could Sam threaten her with those she left behind? Funny how she was leaving so many people in a bad situation but when she needed help, no one was ever there for her. The entire town called her Crazy Sookie. Even Jason was so wrapped up in his own world, he would hardly notice her gone those two weeks and if something did happen to her, he would be just fine. No one in Bon Temps needed her. No one cared for her and worried about her every day. Only one person did, and he resided in Shreveport and was waiting outside at the bar for her to return.

"I am sure if Crazy Sookie did not return the residents of Bon Temps would find someone else to talk about. No one is waiting at my house for me and other than a few shifts at a local bar, no one would even think about me after a few months." Sookie calmly replied.

"Sook, you know there are a lot of people who care about you. Jason, Tara, Lafayette, Hoyt….me. I care about you, that's why I am begging you not to do this." Sam looked at Sookie with such a pleading look in his eyes. "This could be dangerous, you have risked yourself so many times, this time you might not make it." Sam once again tried to scare her into not going.

"Sam, there is nothing dangerous this time. Eric wants to take me away for a break. We are not going for some kind of business or to meet up with anyone. It is just the two of us leaving town for some R&R." Sookie explained.

Suddenly Sam stood up so quickly he knocked the chair he was sitting in back against the wall. His face was blood red and he was breathing heavy. Sookie leaned back as far as she could in her chair and began to wonder if she should make a dash for the door. Sam suddenly seemed very angry.

Sam roared. "The blood sucker wants to take you away to fuck you and drink your blood!"

Sookie stood up and gasped at Sam's words. The pain hit her so suddenly and she was so caught up in it that she did not feel Eric in the bond and was as surprised as Sam when his office door suddenly exploded into pieces into the office and Eric's large frame filled the doorway. His fangs were down and the look in his eyes would surely make a grown man piss his pants.

"From now on you best watch your mouth in front of my bonded and keep your opinions to yourself. You are her employer, for now, and you will not hurt her physically or emotionally or you will deal with ME! IS THAT CLEAR?" Eric fumed.

Sookie was sure the bar could hear every word that Eric roared. She worried that Arlene was calling Andy the local sheriff to come detain Eric. Andy was clueless at how to detain any vampire and the whole Bon Temps police department could not stop Eric if they wanted to. Sookie realized she had to regain control of this situation before anything else happened.

Sookie tried to wipe the tears that had began to fall at Sam's words and tried to put herself between the vampire and shape shifter standing at odds in the room. Terry, the war traumatized cook was standing in the broken doorway with a soup ladle in his raised hand. Sookie was not sure what he thought he was going to do with the ladle but knowing Terry's muddle mind, he may have thought he held a bayonet.

"Sam, this entire discussion has gone too far. I asked for some time off, that is all I want and the only thing you and I have to talk about. Can I take off for two weeks at the end of November?" Sookie asked firmly still trying to stop the tears that still wanted to fall.

"And if I say no?" Sam challenged.

Was Sam really trying to push this? He heard what Eric said. Sookie knew that Eric wanted her to quit Merlotte's and move in with him but how far was she ready to go now. If Sam fired her, would she stay in Bon Temps or would that be all it took to send her packing up to Shreveport. Sookie did not like being forced into making any decisions. However, she did not like being forced out of selfish reasons not to take off for a well deserved vacation. Sookie had to choose, Eric or Merlotte's. It was not a question of Sam. It was a question of what was more important to her, Merlotte's or Eric.

Sookie turned to look up into Eric's eyes. She saw the fear there. The fear that she would reject him and it broke her heart. How a mostly human waitress from a small town could hold one of the most powerful vampires in the Southern States in such turmoil she did not understand.

"Sam, I guess I should rephrase. I am going out of town for two weeks the end of November and I need to know if I should be looking for a new job when I return or if I will still be on your schedule." Sookie spoke softly but firmly.

"Cher?"

"Don't call her that. You can address her as Sookie or Ms. Stackhouse, she is not 'yours' to call Cher." Eric growled in a low threatening voice. Sookie moved closer to Eric to try to calm him and reached out and pressed her palm flat against his chest. Eric moved one hand that hung to the side of his body ready for attack and placed his hand gently over her hand covering his silent heart.

"I am taking Sookie home because you have obviously pushed her too far tonight. Send me the bill for the damaged door and if I ever hear you upset my bonded again, the door will not be the only thing broken." Eric warned. Eric took Sookie's hand in his and she walked over to Sam's desk and retrieved her purse in silence. As Eric gently pulled Sookie towards the door and a fearful Terry backed up against the far wall in the hall, Sookie turned to Sam.

"Call me tomorrow and let me know if I am still on the schedule. If I do not hear from you then I will see you Friday when I pick up my final check." Sookie spoke softly and walked with Eric down the hall and towards the dining area. Eric moved to the side when they were through the hall to allow Sookie to walk in front of him and he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the door. Eric leaned forward and with his long arms opened the door in front of Sookie to allow her to walk into the cool night.

Eric walked Sookie to her car and helped her in the passenger side and immediately was on the driver's side adjusting the seat back to slide in and drive her home. They drove in silence as Sookie got her feelings under control. She was glad that Eric gave her the time to get her thoughts together. Before she knew it, Eric had turned off the car and Sookie looked up to see the back door to her farmhouse in the dim light set off from the kitchen windows.

Eric opened her door and helped her out and to the door. Sookie quietly fished out her keys and handed them to Eric in silence and he immediately opened the door and stepped back to allow her to enter first. Eric stepped in behind her and saw Sookie placing her purse on the new kitchen table. Eric then spoke. "Are you happy with the dinette I chose? If you are not, you can pick something else and I will have it replaced."

"Eric, it is beautiful. It is perfect for this kitchen. I don't think I could have picked out anything better. Thank you." Sookie's southern hospitality was still intact despite the recent events.

"And the rug?" Eric asked.

"The colors are beautiful. They are so warm. It reminds me of your house. I like it." Sookie once again praised Eric's choice. Sookie turned to reach for her Viking and she stood on tip toe to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss. Eric leaned down and wrapped his own arms around her to pull her closer and their lips met and both sighed into the kiss.

Several minutes later, Eric pulled back to allow Sookie to catch her breath as his lips trailed down her neck to suck on one of his favorite beating arteries. Sookie moaned and raised one leg to try to wrap around Eric's powerful legs to bring her closer to her desire. Eric grabbed the back of her leg and lifted her to sit on the edge of the table top and bring her closer to his lips and other noticeable parts.

Sookie began to giggle in the kiss and Eric pulled back to lift his eyebrow and look into her eyes in question. Sookie stopped her giggles to explain. "I knew you picked this table out for its sturdy design. You had more than my meals in mind when you chose it, didn't you?" Sookie challenged.

"Oh, I had BOTH our meals in mind when I chose it and maybe our desserts too!" Eric teased back as he began to work the t-shirt out of her shorts and over her head.

"Eric, where exactly are we going on vacation? I need to start planning what to pack and you have not told me where we are going?" Sookie asked as Eric began to nibble a trail down to the bounty fighting to spill out of her bra.

Eric raised his head to look into her eyes, "Actually lover, I wanted to take you to Alaska to enjoy some of the Thirty Days of Night with me."

Sookie's eyes rose as she remembered her geography lessons in school. Alaska had a period of pure daylight with no nights and on reverse, a period of all night or close to it. Sookie did not recall the exact days but she was sure all Vampires knew this time well. "The sun never rises the entire time?" Sookie asked.

"On November 18th the sun goes down, and remains below the horizon for 67 days until it re-appears on January 24th. During that time there is a decreasing amount of twilight each day. On December 21st, in a town called Borrow, the shortest day of the year called _civil twilight_ lasts for a mere 3 hours. I can be up during the twilight just not outside in direct light as the reflections off the snow can still be powerful. I will still need to rest as you do, but I can choose when and how long. It will be just as if I was human and went to sleep and rise when you do so." Eric spoke softly and warmly.

"Oooohh…I would love that." Sookie sighed.

"I will count the nights until we leave." Eric replied.

"And I will count the days." Sookie smiled.

**The End… **

_The sequel is in the works. We all want to know what happens in Alaska don't we? LEMONS…. And what about Drex..I miss him already._


End file.
